


The misadventures of the lost one

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, And then there's Emilia, Attempted Seduction, Backrubs, Breast Fucking, Collars, Coup d'état, Courage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Discrimination, Dominance, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Bromance, Eric needs a break and a rest, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Friendship, Griffins, Groping, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Harems, Height Differences, Impregnation, Just being well herself, Karou is too tolerant of this world, Karou needs a holiday, Kitsune, Light Dom/sub, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Misunderstandings, Napping, Nekomata, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Rating May Change, Redemption, Reunions, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Somebody give Eric a hug, Spa Treatments, Spanking, Submission, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Skips, Transformation, True Love, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex, Vivienne is a closet house tsundere, Warnings May Change, Weddings, World Wars, Worldbuilding, and a pony, and an explanation, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 49,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Originally Karou Arima lived as a university student in Tokyo yet inspite of that he was bored out off his mind little did he know however was that his whole world would be turned inside out as after a long night out with his friends he wakes up in a fantasy world where he meets and befriends a mysterious girl named Vivienne. So begins a tale of adventure, romance and Karou debating if he should return to his world or if he's found the one he truly belongs in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

I left the nightclub with my friends as it was nearing closing time saying "ah that was fun" Yuukie said "yeah hehe I love" he let out a small hiccup that prevented him from talking much more I walked away saying "bye guy's" they all called out as I left  **that was the most fun I've had in month's** boy do I hate university the people there are stuck up, the teacher's are full of it and the lessons themselves teach me fuck all "ah can't it be like a enemy in a first person shooter where I can lob a grenade at it" I kept on walking to try going home. After a bit of a walk I got about two blocks from my apartment however I felt myself falling asleep likely due to the alcohol "night night guys".

After some unknown amount of time I got up saying "did I get abducted or did Daichi spike my drink" I looked around to see that I clearly wasn't in Tokyo it looked like a medieval kingdom straight out of a children's book  **I swear if Daichi has drugged me I'm gonna beat that shit-head black and blue** I got up seeing I was still in my clothes "so I haven't been robbed well that's a relief" I kept on walking seeing that the area I was in clearly wasn't my own world never mind my city lucky I found a guy in a shop stand as I asked "eh excuse me where am I" he said "what don't you know boy" I said "sorry it's just I've had a rough night" he said "you look like you've been on the drink boy eh no problem there as of for where you are this is the capital city Auroral in the kingdom of Cradenhaul" I said "thanks" I handed him some coins saying "I don't know what this currency is worth here but it should do" he said "I take it your not from around here boy" I said "you could say that" I then left after saying goodbye.

I wondered about for a bit trying to get an idea of where or when I am  **you'd think all those hours I sank into Skyrim would prepare me for this kinda thing** however I heard a girl screaming so I ran to go help. I got to an alleyway to see a girl being harassed by some far older men who were clearly after one thing in particular she said "get off me bastard's get" one pinned her against the wall saying "not till you give us something" I interupted him saying "hey let her go" he said "your a cocky brat kid"  **gee'z I'm 18 for fucks sake it's not as if I'm a daiper wearing baby** I said "I'm not cocky I'm just not in the mood for men like you" he charged at me as I dodged out of the way causing him to ram into the wall one of his friends shouted "get him" I ran over while taking ahold of the girl saying "come with me Ms" she just let me guide her.

* * *

After a little bit of running I finally got her to a safer place saying "ok first thing sorry for the long run *pant* second I never did get your name" she said "it's Vivienne" she asked "why save me I'm a total"I stopped her saying "stranger or not you needed saving so I did that" she surrounded her hand in fire saying n"I had it covered you know" I said "aye totally and what the heck" she asked "haven't you ever seen magic before" I said "let's say I'm not quite from around here in fact it's safe to say I'm well and truly lost" I rubbed the back of my neck thinking  **still it's amazing how I'm not hungover in the slightest if this is some hidden bonus of this world then score one for the Armi-man** she asked "where are you from then" I took the time to explain everything to her.

After nearly an hour of explaining everything to her she asked "so you claim to come from another world" I said "yup" she asked again "that has no magic, monsters or anything mystical" I said "correctamundo" she said "a part of me wants to say your a mad man but for some reason I feel as if I believe you" I took the chance to get a look at her she had dark purple hair that was tied into twin tails with a black scrunchie although based on her clothing it's safe to assume she was of the high-class however she turned around as a massive group of guys appeared I said "Vivienne get behind me".

As the guy's from before arrived I asked "boys why don't we" one of them asked "are you a Vitality Knight" I had a puzzled look on my face thinking  **da fuck is that is it some kind of drink** however he said "you must be if your protecting the Princess" they pointed at Vivienne as she said "I forgot to mention that" I said "yeah no kidding" he said "whether or not your a knight doesn't matter your still a dead man" I quickly leapt back as he did a ground pound only to trip up due to the force although at that stage a voice said to me "do you wish to arise and fight for the weak" I said "what the" it asked "do you" with a voice filled with confidence I said "I do if you can help then give me the power to" it said "very well" I felt myself being surrounded in a golden auroa as I chanted:

_I the golden king of power have finally awakened so let all who hear my call bow before my bright and beautiful decree_

In my hand came a golden battle-axe as I said "what the" Vivienne said "that's a Divine Armament a weapon gifted by a God I didn't know they existed for real" I held my Axe as it talked saying "my name is Tīģera karalis partner" I said "I don't know if this is real or if I'm in some lucid dream" I put my weapon over my shoulder saying "but one thing I do know for real is that I'm going to defend Vivienne" I then charged ahead into battle.

* * *

I charged at one of the enemies letting me deliver a slash to his stomach while for another I cut into his shoulder I chose to pull it out saying "it's more blood then I wish but I take it you guys aren't giving up yet" one of them said "boss he's got an Armament what should we do" one of them said "runnn" as they all ran he said "your dead making a fool of me" however I felt something inside me guiding my body to perform an ability of some kind **_Total Reflect_** when his fist colored collided with my axe he didn't get cut in two in fact he actually got sent flying backwards I held it asking "what the hell is this" Tīģera said "that was a Divine Art an ability that only a Divine Armament user may have your just there was Total Reflect with it you can reflect all incoming damage back at your opponent" as he was done explaining a group of guards surrounded me as I dropped my axe out of exhaustion.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Arts_**

**Karou's pov**

I woke up after sometime to see I wasn't in the street I was initially instead I was in a bedroom of sorts that had marble white walls although when I looked down I saw that I wasn't alone since Vivienne was currently asleep on a chair in the corner a voice then said "wakey wakey sleepyhead" I said "gah what the" it said "it's me Tīģera just calm down" I asked "ok what the heck are you" he said "I'm a Divine Armament more importantly I'm your Divine Armament" I took a deep breath and asked "so how the heck do I have a one I'm not of this world after all" he said "that plays no role in it it would seem that a God of this world saw you and gifted me to you" I asked "and we don't know which one that is" he said "sadly no but I think you need to worry about that little lady there" I turned to see Vivienne was starting to wake up a bit.

She woke up with her eye's wide as she said "oh your up" I asked "I hope you haven't been their too long" she said "it's nothing don't worry" she looked at me asking "Karou isn't it" I asked "wait I never told you that" she said "I found it on this thing here" I said "hey give it back that's my bank card" she said "sorry" as she handed it back I found that my wallet had been left ton the bedside table but I got the fright of my life when I saw my clothes were hanging up I said "wait if they're there than I must gahhhhh" I quickly hid myself with the blanket saying "I am so sorry you had to see me so immodestly dressed" she laughed saying "I was wondering when you would realise it hahaha"  **this is a Daichi level trick** although she stopped laughing as the door opened.

I looked as three figures aproached one was a much older looking man with grey hair who I just screamed that of a royal while the woman with him gave off the same feeling however just besides the man stood a man who looked about my age he had dark navy blue hair and a slight scar just below his lip the man said "so your the man who protected my daughter" he walked closer saying "thank you very much for that she told me all about it" suddenly the pressure I felt around him vanished however he asked "I'm not to be pervese but where are your clothes" Vivienne just laughed again as he said "why am I not surprised" the woman said "we never introduced ourselves I am Vivienne's mother Queen Veronica Galisane" the man coughed a little saying "and I am Vivienne's father King Richard Galisane and you are" I bowed my head a little saying "Karou Arima sir and please forgive my current dress state" he laughed saying "it's fine young Arima blame my daughter not yourself" he rolled up a bit of paper and hit her on the head saying "you young lady have a lot to answer to sneaking out of class, going without a guard to the slums and dragging a civilian into this mess" he repeatedly hit her on the head  **dear God and I thought my mother was bad this though is something far worse.**

* * *

 

After half an hour of Richard hitting Vivienne on the head he finally stopped leaving a bright red mark on her forehead he finally asked me "what kingdom are you from young Arima you don't look like your from around here" I told him and the others everything I told Vivienne with him having the same reaction she did "a part of me wants to say you are a mad man yet another part of me can't help but believe you"  **If this becomes a frequent thing then I swear to God** I said "to be honest your highness I'm having a hard time processing it all myself" I rubbed the back of my neck as he said "have no fear as a reward for protecting Vivienne I shall have the best sorcerer's throughout the land investigate how you got here" as he made that declaration Veronica said "and as a personal favour we shall permit you to stay in the palace"  **ok what the hell ah come on Karou think think think what to do ahahah** I awkwardly said "um yeah sure thanks" I hid myself behind my hands as she said "very well then I will have some maids prepare a room at once"  **my day just went from wired to outright ridiculous** the boy next to them asked "could you meet me in the garden".

After a long long long walk I got to the garden to meet the boy from earlier he was currently sitting on a bench in a gazebo style construct he said "ah Arima hello" he gestured for me to sit down as he said "I never did introduce myself I'm Eric Grove" he did a quick wave as he said to me "I want to say thank you for protecting Vivienne by the way she's always had a nack for getting into trouble" I said "I gathered that although she did seem grateful" he said "oh you have no idea when we rescued both you and her she did nothing but go on and on about how brave you were" he got up saying "well it was nice talking and another thing I've been asked to teach you how to use your Armament properly" he left with a huge smile on his face.

I finally got to my room once the maids were done preparing it  **to be honest I feel as if I'm taking advantage of thier hospitality I mean sure I save Vivienne but that was just the right thing to do I didn't want a reward from it** as I looked it was clearly something they put a lot of effort into the walls looked like they were made of the finest marble out there with a king-sized bed and bedside tables on either side I then sat down to see a set of nightwear had been left out for me "I totally forgot I never brought a change of clothes I'll have to go find some new ones" I let out a sigh due to having the longest day of all "doh I have to go to the university with Vivienne tomorrow" yeah that was her idea apparently so I could and I quote "keep her in check"  **I could kill for a drop of alcohol right now** I then got changed and went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Arts_**

**Karou's pov**

**The next day at the University**

I arrived at the university for Magical research and development or just the university by the students with Vivienne and Eric I said "so I get out of one university only to wind up in another ah just my luck" Eric said "from what you have told us this one may be more fun then your last one" I said "true I studied animal welfare at my old one yet here I get to learn magic"  **my inner Harry potter nerd is screaming right now** as we got through the gates I noticed a load of students watching us  **I get the feeling I'm about to be jumped really really soon** I looked around and yet nothing happened they just kept watching Eric said "they always do this whenever Vivienne walks in and word has already spread about your heroic rescue" **seriously** I said "I wasn't after fame or fortune I just saw somebody I need of help I didn't need any of this" I kept on walking while also mentally cursing myself over what's going on.

When I got to class I sat next to Vivienne and Eric with a voice calling out "Vivi morning" Vivienne ran up saying "Emi it's so good to see you" she gave the other girl a hug the other girl towered over Vivienne by a longshot with long blond hair and violet eyes she could be described as a true beauty however she came up to me saying "oh you must be Karou Arima Vivi has told me a lot about you" Vivienne said "this is Emilia Von Einsenfald she's my best friend" I gave her a quick wave saying "morning" she then sat down next to Vivienne as class began.

Once we were done I got up saying "so who fancys some lunch" Eric said "I for one could eat an entire house right now" as we were about to leave a much taller student stood above me saying "so your the hotshot around here huh what do you think that just because you saved the princess your something special" I asked "I'm sorry do I know you" he tried to slam his hand down on me but Eric came in saying "Octavian that's enough do you really want to get expelled" he stopped saying to Eric "piss off princess screwer" I saw Eric getting madder for some reason  **um hey Tīģera if you can hear me now would be a really good time to show up** Tīģera calledout "alright fine I'll show up" I had managed to manifest Tīģera as I said "back off from Eric or I'll have mr axe split your head open like a walnut" Octavian stormed off as I put Tīģera away Eric however left as well  **mabye I went a little far there.**

* * *

I had been searching the university with Vivienne and Emilia to try and find Eric as I asked "hey princess Vivienne" she cut me off saying "just call me Vivienne or Vivi I don't mind" I carried on asking "hey Vivienne what did Octavian mean by princess screwer" she held her head down and stopped saying "Eric hasn't exactly had what you could call a joyful childhood" she looked down even further saying "he's actually a foreigner who was exiled from his own country according to him what happened was he fell in love with a nobleman's daughter despite him being a commoner" I stopped her saying "and let me guess her father didn't approve" she said "precisely hence his nickname princess screwer"  **to think he's gone through that yet he seems like such a good guy** I clenched my fist saying "I want to help him then so let's go find him" however a voice said "there is no need for that".

I turned around to see Eric was the one who spoke to us he said "it's fine Karou I don't need help" he came closer saying "although I greatly appreciate the thought but the fact of the matter is I got over Lucy long ago" he sighed as Vivienne said "you can count on us Eric there's no need to be stubborn" I said "just leave that job to me" everyone but Emilia just glared she however chuckled at my comment  **ah that's what I get for trying to be cool.**

Once Eric's problem had been cleaned up I sat with everyone else in the cafeteria to have lunch when Vivienne asked a question "hey Karou do you have anyone special in your world" I spat my drink out a little out of embarrassment as I said "wh no I don't have anyone like that" Eric said "I'm surprised you seem like the kind of man who has a harem of girls" I said "I'm not some hero from a story book" I held my head down in shame saying "would you laugh if I said I've never actually kissed a girl before" Eric said "I don't see any reason to" Emilia said "that just adds to your cuteness appeal" however Vivienne just burst out laughing  **why am I not surprised she laughed at me** she kept on laughing so hard that she fell from her chair with Emilia saying "serves you right Vivi" we all back to lunch while Vivienne climbed back up to her chair.

* * *

 

**End of the school day**

I walked out with everyone else as I said "man I could fall asleep right now" that was when Octavian and a number of thugs surrounded us Eric told them "you don't give up huh" they were about to go for us when Eric suddenly said **_Thunder Emperor's Reign_** all of a sudden a massive amount of thunder and lightning surrounded us causing Octavian and his thugs to be electrocuted as a result I asked "um Eric what was that just now" he held out a longsword saying "do you remember how I said I was told to instruct you on how to use your Armament" he held the sword in the air saying "well I was asked to do it as I myself have a one" his longsword was one with a golden hilt and a silver blade with a lightning bolt engraved into it he said "it's name is Zibens imperators the blade of the storm" he created a small bolt in the air for dramatic effect **he's so cool.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Karou Arima  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 22nd April  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 61kg or 134lbs  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Divine Armament- Tīģera Karalis  
> Fun facts- As mentioned last chapter he previously studied animal welfare, he still has wisdom teeth, he likes animals of all kind (hence why he studied animal welfare), he is considered a closet house otaku by everyone he knows and he is an only child

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

Once Eric had put away his Armament and the guards had sweeped the area we finally got let out  **man that took longer than it needed** as we walked I was led by the others to a creepy looking building as I said "hey guys if this is some kind of cult your all a part of then" Eric said "this isn't a cult it's our club" he held out his arm saying "welcome to the magical research club" I said "isn't that what the university is for" he said "oh we take a much more direct approach to researching magic" he led me in with the others  **am I really worthy of being with these people**.

I entered the building as I asked "why exactly am I here Eric" he replied saying "remember how the king said he would have some sorcerer's research how you got here"  **I can see where this is going** he opened a door saying "well the ones he meant are us" I looked around the room to see some people who looked unique shall we say in the right hand corner there were two girls who looked exactly the same as they both had brown hair and turquoise eyes with cat ears and a cat tail coming from there body's  **and I thought Daichi's cat looked wired** , in the other corner was a girl who had pale white hair and blue eyes I asked "so is this everyone" Eric said "not quite our teacher is unavailable right now" the white haired girl said "she's gone for a nap that's what" she went back to having a lolipop that was in her mouth as Eric said "anyways allow me to introduce everyone" he held out his hand to the cat girls in the corner saying "on the right we have our clubs mascots Erina and Maria Ashley" they both said in unison "nya bet you don't know who's who though nya" he aimed his hand to the silver haired girl saying "and on the left we have our resident talker Elizabeth Shockten" he finished off saying "and you've already met Vivienne and Emelia" I said "it's nice to meet you all" I did a quick wave as the twins aproached me.

Erina and Maria aproached me and began sniffing  **ok stay clam Karou you've got this your in control here** I suddenly felt Erina grab my shirt  **ah crap** she lifted it up as Maria said "hmmm decent muscles not to small but not to big" Erina looked at my face saying "hmm pretty eyes, ohh those cheek bones though I might cut myself if I slap him" they got off saying "we approve he's hot enough" Eric said "girls I thought we agreed this was no longer a thing" they said in unison "aww but Eric we just wanted a little fun" they pouted as he said "alright just this once"  **they have him completely whipped** I asked "so um" Eric said "that was just a tradition they have" he sat down on a seat with a desk Infront of it.

* * *

As he sat he said "and of course you already know me Eric Grove I'm the president of this club" I said "as I said already it's nice to meet you all" Elizabeth said "does he have to be here" she removed her lolipop and put another one in **ok I'm getting some serious Koneko Toujo vibes from this girl** he said "yes Elizabeth he does and please be nice" she said "ok" Eric asked me "so Karou would you care to join us" he had a light but genuine smile on his face as I said "if you guys don't mind" he said "well then Karou Arima welcome to the club" Maria handed me a box saying "this contains all the details of what you need to do while in the club including your ID number to get in without a key" I asked "what about that one" I pointed to a number on the outside of the box as she said "that's my home address nya" she walked away as Eric said "I have a feeling your going to fit in just fine".

As we left Erina and Maria grabbed amy arms saying "we want to keep him" Vivienne was pouting next to Emelia as I said "come on guys I can't walk like this" Emilia said "he hasn't kissed a girl before ladies" they both looked up with perverted expressions  **ah crap** Maria looked at me saying "so your not reserved by anyone nya" Eric removed them both saying "ok girls that's enough give him some room" they both looked down as Eric wispered "what was that about not having a harem" I replied "I don't have one they're just teasing me" Emilia said "you can't be this denses right" we then walked back to home  **they couldn't have a harem right nah I've only been in this world for what two mabye three days there's no way I could.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something I haven't cleared up is that of the various kingdom's in this fic well they are:
> 
> Kingdom of Cradenhaul- The Kingdom of the East not much is unique about the people other than the fact that the kingdom itself is famed for the amount of legendary heroes it has produced (out of all of them their military is the strongest).
> 
> Kingdom of Bahamut- The Kingdom of the North also known as the Kingdom of dragons due to its unusually high Dragon population (fun fact- Dragon hunting is considered a national sport there), they also have the best relationship with Cradenhaul out of all the others.
> 
> Kingdom of Graven- The Kingdom of the South also known as the land of legend due to the legendary creatures living there with beasts ranging from Giants to Fairy's and even the occasional Goblin (due to the high amount of mythical creatures there it is a popular tourist destination).
> 
> Kingdom of Isnmond- The Kingdom of the West similar to Cradenhaul not much is unique about the kingdom itself other than the high amount of Nobility (yet inspite of that it's military is the weakest of the four)
> 
> Hope this cleans that up.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Three months later**

**Karou's pov**

Since I got this world and things have been going fairly well I was starting to finally fit in a little more in class and had gotten to know all the other club members a bit more Erina and Maria had tired on multiple occasions to try and seduce me  **nice try kitty's,** Elizabeth was still keeping me at arm's length, Emilia had taught me so much about this world, Vivienne had really started opening up to me and Eric yeah me and him have become broskys  **ah this world is brilliant** although today I was called in to Emilia's home to meet her for something  **she hasn't said what though.**

I walked up to the entrance of her home it wasn't a huge place but it was a decent sized the kind that showed she had plenty of cash I knocked on the door with her opening it saying "oh Karou hello" she lead me in as I had a look at her she was wearing a simple white dress with violet sides I noticed that it exposed a small portion of her breasts  **no Karou bad down boy** she looked at me saying "oh do you like what you see" I went bright red saying "oh God no it's not like that I oh man don't" she laughed saying "oh your too easy you know that"  **that witch** she walked with me to the living room as she sat me down saying "Karou what do you know of Vitality Knights" I replied saying "not much sadly" she handed me a sheet of paper saying "their job is too protect the Kingdom against all threats both magical and materialistic but most of all King Richard wants you to become one yourself" I sat there in silence for minute.

After a minute I asked "why me" she said "because he feels like you have incredible potential that could be put to exceptional use" I sighed and said "tell his majesty that I accept his offer as a way of repaying the kindness everyone has shown me" she said "excellent" as she picked up the paper I asked "I take it there's more going on Emilia" she chcuchuc softly saying "your as observant as ever Karou" she moved so closely to me that she more or less pinned me to the sofa saying "your a nice guy Karou heck your willing enough to throw your life away for a total stranger so what if I was" I cut her off saying "Emilia if you were in danger I would save you so why not tell me what brought this on" she got back saying "I thought I was just another pretty face to you" I had my hand on hers saying "Emilia your not just a pretty face to me true you are attractive but I know your more than that" she looked at me saying "rrr really" I got up saying "yeah I mean considering how much I've learned from you about this world it's clear your smarter than most people I've known"  **yeah take that Souta you big idiot** she said "thank you Karou just thank you" she wiped away a small tear as I got ready to leave.

* * *

 

As I left I thought about what had happened in there  **she seemed pretty down heck she looked as if she was ready to give up on everything ah that's not like her better ask Vivienne if she knows anything** however I felt someone bump into me as they let out an "oww" I looked down saying "hey sorry" it was a small girl comparable in height to Elizabeth with cherry red hair and eyes as she said "oh I'm sorry for that" I said "it's ok I didn't hurt you too much did I" she said "nnno I need to run" I asked "wait what's wrong" she panicked saying "some bad men are after me" I noticed on her arms she had a few scars as I asked "hey young lady can I help out in anyway" she shook her head as I said "well if you do head for the University of magical research and development and ask for Karou Arima" she nodded saying "alright I will" she gave me a quick hug and ran off until I stopped her asking "wait I never got your name" she said "I'm called Luna" she ran away with such fear  **why do I get the feeling I'll be seeing her again soon.**

Once I got back to the palace I was greeted by most of the others as with Vivienne asking "has everything been ok for you Karou" I said "half an half really" I explained to her and Eric everything that was going on including Luna and Emilia with Vivienne saying "so she's like that again" I looked as Vivienne said "Emilia is kina of like you Karou she hasn't had a whole load of experience in the relationship department" I was about to ask why when Emilia herself came in saying "because I'm not exactly within there reach" she just stormed off as Vivienne decided "let's not talk about this anymore but on another note I am concerned about this Luna girl you met" Eric got up saying "I'll have a group of guards sweep the area to see if that kind of activity is going on" they both nodded while I sat down  **Luna couldn't be in that situation right but still those scars they don't look self-inflicted and at the same time they don't appear accidental** **ah damn it Karou you should have done more heck I should have dragged her back here to get her to explain but then again that would make me no better than the bad guys whoever they may be.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Eric Grove  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 5th may  
> Blood type- B positive  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 65kg or 140lbs  
> Hair colour- Dark navy blue  
> Eye colour- Pink  
> Divine Armament- Zibens imperators  
> Fun facts- He comes from a nation called Isnmond (why he left has been stated so no need to repeat it), he has a large fanbase among both male and female students at the university (the guys like him for how easygoing he is whereas the girls like him mostly for his looks), he has a secret fondness for stuffed animals and he likes playing with children (he puts a lot of effort into making them smile)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Elizabeth Shockten  
> Age- 16  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 16th February  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Height- 5'5 or 166cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 123lbs  
> Hair colour- Pale white  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- She has a large fanbase among the boy's at the academy due to her cool and collected attitude (she knows about it but doesn't really care), she has a not so secret love for sweets, she tends to be the one who works the most out of the group (to the point where Emilia calls her a workaholic), her favourite food is sweets and she has a secret complex about her height.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Arts_**

**Karou's pov**

**The week after**

*Punch* I felt the impact of Eric's fist as it collided with my jaw  **damn that hurt** as I got back I prepared for another attack saying "is that the best you've got Zap's" he chuckled as he said "keep talking Axy" I went for another punch this time for his chin only for him to knee me in the stomach  **damn I got caught off guard** now your likely wondering why I'm getting the crap kicked out of me by Eric well remember how he said he'd be training me in how to use Tīģera well turns out that applies to all combat training including hand to hand **just my luck** as I hit the ground Vivienne came out saying "Karou your needed" I got up saying "on my way" I high fived Eric as I said "good match" he nodded while I left.

I met Vivienne in a room with a large map of the city on the table asking "hey Vivi what's going on" she said "see these area's marked with a red cross" I checked over to see said crosses on the map  **let's see four in the Residential district, five in the High Court district, two in the West district and one about two blocks away from the University** I asked "I take it these aren't the local sweet shop's for Elizabeth" she gigled saying "I wish they were honestly" she let out a sigh saying "remember that Luna girl you met" I nodded as she said "these are the hideout's of Rakshada-cell the gang that we believe held her captive"  **she was what** I felt my fist clenching as I felt myself getting madder fortunately Tīģera said "Karou calm down this isn't like you" I replied saying "forgive me for that I just got a little angry there" she said "it's alright I'm just as mad as you" she then said "currently we're formulating a plan to raid all these bases" I said "and you want me to help out" she nodded as I said "you can bet your ass I'll help out"  **just wait Luna I'm coming to help you.**

**That night**

I stood with a group of other soldiers who were preparing to begin the raid on the gang  **so based on the intel this Rakshada-cell group are a mass criminal enterprise that specialises in drug running and extortion although it concerns me that they've gone to people trafficking lately argh theirs got to be a reason behind this** at that moment Eric arrived asking "are you sure you'll be fine with just a hoodie I believe you called it" I said "huh yeah I should be" I looked at Eric who was now fully covered in a lightly built suit of armour made to help balance both defence and offense  **at least the came prepared I just came in my hoodie then again I don't exactly have a whole load of spare clothes argh next time I get lost in a fantasy world remind me to bring along a change of clothes** at that moment we all got called over to the main tent.

* * *

I stood in the tent with Eric as we got told the plan essentially our job was to raid the main base while the other soldiers that were going for the other hideout's acted as decoy's  **it's a risky plan but if executed properly then it can work out well in the end** as I thought that Vivienne came saying "we're all coming with you" I said "it could get dangerous" Maria  **well I think it's her** said "that's the fun in it nya" Vivienne looked at me with such a determined glare as she said "I'm going whether you like it or not" *sigh* I said "you really are stubborn you know that" Tīģera muttered "she'd make a fine mate if you ask her nicely" I went bright red as I said "TT Tīģera what the hell" I flailed my arms around in embarrassment while Emilia asked "what's up with you" I said "huh me oh nothing you know what let's go" I ran off  **oh crudimus prime that could have gotten far worse if I stayed ah fuck fuck fuck Karou you dense idiot** I then stopped to let the others catch up.

After my little meltdown I arrived at the entrance with the rest of the soldiers and the Club members  **this could go badly** I felt Maria and Erina gazing at me as Erina said "Karou you look like you'll get hurt dressed like that" I rubbed the back of my neck saying "I guess but it's the best I can do right now" Emilia said "I can ask a friend of mine to make you a suit of armour if need be" I said "I'll think about it for now though" **_Assist me Tīģera Karalis, Strike From the Heavens Zibens Imperators_** __me and Eric summoned out Armaments while Vivienne summoned a ball of fire in her hands I said "alright buddy care to do the honours" Eric with a smirk said ** _Thunder Emperor's Decree_** __he fired a shot of lightning from his sword causing the door to be blasted to pieces as I said "well that ought to get their attention" we then took the chance to charge in **I'd say we have this I mean with Tīģera and Zibens along with Erina and Maria's healing magic as well as Vivienne's Flame's we have this for sure.**

We breached the base with the soldiers swarming in **_Ymir summit_** __Emilia caused a series of icy pillars to appear sending a number of thugs flying into the air **she's enjoying herself a little too much** Eric as if he'd read my mind said "well she has been stressed a little as of late" I sliced a thug with Tīģera saying "true"  **once I get the chance I'll ask her about it it helps to talk afterall** at that moment I saw the main office for the base as I said "guy's let's go" Eric said to the remaining soldiers "swarm the rest of the base for now" they said "sir" I swung my axe into it smashing the door open as I broke it apart  **I guess Dad making me cut all those logs as a kid helped afterall** eventually it broke apart showing the way forward.

* * *

I ran in with everyone else as we saw a man sitting upon a throne sadly at that moment I saw Luna chained up and barely clothed in the corner of the room I cried out "Luna" she murmured but sadly due to the gag she had in her mouth she didn't say much the man said "so your the newest Apprentice Vitality Knight people have been talking about" I clenched my grip on Tīģera saying "you bastard holding her hostage and so many others" he laughed saying "oh you think you can order me about and why waste effort saving somebody you don't even know" I shouted "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW SOMEBODY TO SAVE THEM" I held Tīģera ready as Eric said "let's do this" I cut him off with an agitated look on my face saying "no this particular bastard is mine" he stepped back saying "I guess this will let me see how far you've come in training" he muttered "good luck" I then ran to finish off the man on the throne.

The man I charged at said "your fighting me without knowing my name stupid boy" I said "fine then spit it out" he said "I am Shalba and you must be Karou Arima" I smirked saying "the one and only" **_Burn Uriel_** in his hand came a broadsword that had a scarlet red hilt shaped like a dragons head I said "wait an Armament" he said "yes mine was given to me by the flame God Infrenius and since I know the name of the God my Armament came from it's power is multiplied"  **shit he's got an advantage over us how big I don't know but despite that** I muttered "I won't give up not when I've bearly began" I charged at Shalba and delivered a slash to his stomach as he moved Uriel downwards I let go of Tīģera and dodged his slash going for a punch to his stomach  **ha take that Eric two can play the sucker punch game.**

As my punch connected Shalba just laughed as he said "idiot you can't beat me" he launched a ball of fire that Vivienne deflected only to then stab me in the shoulder  **shit** he moved it about casuing me to cry out in pain as he said "when I'm done here I'm making the whore over there mine who knows mabye I'll take the princess and the other ladies I'll need to kill the boy first of course"  **no he'll no I won't let that** I grabbed the blade itself and pulled it from my own shoulder saying "it's as I said I'm not giving up yet" with the sword now out of me I said "so you can stab me, roast me heck you could even break my bones but so long as I have something to defend I won't give in" I held out my hand causing Tīģera to come flying back to me as he began glowing in a pure white light.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Vivienne Galisane  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 12th October  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 58kg or 128lbs  
> Hair colour- Dark purple  
> Eye colour- Light pink  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- She spends a lot of time reading novels (she has a fondness for smut in particular but she's ashamed to admit it), she is a highly talented chess player which is something Karou always praises her for, she has a habit of running her index finger over her lips when nervous, she can't eat spicy food despite specialising in fire magic, her favourite food is strawberries and she has an older sister (she's currently in the Kingdom of Bahamut tending to royal duties)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

As Shalba became engulfed by the light I called out to everyone "get down" fortunately the twins were already on it **_Barrier_** around the others came a green cube like construct giving them all cover  **so long as they're ok that's what counts** I held my arm over my face to shield my eyes as the light got even brighter with me calling out "Luna hang on for me" she didn't respond due to her being gagged although I did hear a voice say "young man can you hear me" the voice had a more paternal tone to it compared to Tīģera's more explosive voice tone I said "I can wait where are you" it said "I'm in the sword being used by the brute"  **wait how am I hearing somebody else's Armament** at that moment Tīģera in all his wisdom said to me "an Armaments spirit can talk with somebody who also has an Armament" I then stood as I waited for Uriel's next statement.

As I waited Uriel eventually said "I want you to kill my wielder"  **wait what** Uriel then said "I want you to end Lord Shalba's life while it pains me to harm him he's gone out of control" I then said "what about you though" he said "I'll be fine Armaments can't die we instead wait until we find a new wielder" as the light cleared I said "alright I accept your request" once the light fully cleared Shalba had a maniacal grin on his face as he charged at me  **I've got one shot at this so I need to make it count** as he got closer I held Tīģera upwards saying **_Total Reflect_** as my art collided with his blade he went flying back crashing through both the throne and breaking a portion of the wall I called out "Elizabeth could you cut Luna out of her bindings" she said "alright" she went on while Shalba got back up albeit in utter pain  **he's a stubborn one I'll give him that** as he got up I suddenly began chanting with a familiar voice:

_I the fiery emperor of desolation have reawakened now let me show you the might of my bright beautiful flames_

All of a sudden Tīģera disappeared from my hand with Shalba's Uriel now being there instead I asked "what the" Uriel itself then said "I am now your Divine Armament Lord Karou" I heard Eric say "two Armaments but that's impossible a person can only have one" I tightened my grip saying "I'll help with theories later for now get out of here" Eric asked "Karou why" I said "because you guys have done nothing but help me out since I got here so I need to repay the favour" I now had a smile that oozed confidence as I said "whether I have to die to do that or whether I can make it out alive remains to be seen" I then charged at Shalba who roared saying "GIVE URIEL BACK TO ME" as I charged I rugby tackled him sending us through the wall  **forgive me for this Vivi but until he's been defeated the city won't truly be safe no scratch that the kingdom won't be safe so let me just this once prove my gratitude to you and your family.**

* * *

As we both went through the wall I eventually let go as I held Uriel with a tightened grip Shalba called out "give it back"  **how did I take it actually if what Eric said is true then simply holding this thing is an impossibility** Uriel then said "Lord Karou are you willing to take his life" I said "I'll admit I've never taken a life before truth be told I had hoped I'd never have to but" I began charging saying "if it means protecting the people I've come to care for them I'll do it" I let out a loud battle cry as I began my clash with Shalba  **I don't know if I can win but if it means saving Vivi.**

I delivered a slash to Shalba's stomach only for it to fail at breaking the skin  **what the** Uriel then said "it's his magical power known as Iron Flesh you can't break through his skin through brute force" I evaded his punch as it shattered the floor only to then generate fire from my blade as Uriel said "why not try some of my Divine Art's" somehow I felt like all the Art's I could perform were already in my head although Tīģera stubbornly said "hm mine are cooler" Uriel then said "say's the idiot who only has one Art whereas I have six"  **oh this is going to get real old real quick** as I got Uriel ready I said **_Inferno Seal_** Shalba became surrounded by red flames as he attempted to break free I followed it up saying  ** _Inferno Slash_** a slash came from Uriel as it cut into Shalba who said "I'm not done" he was struggling to stand up as Uriel said "he wasn't always this bad" suddenly I began seeing a memory that wasn't one of my own:

_ Uriel's explanation: _

_Once upon a_ time _Lord_   _Shalba was a decent person who tried to fight for others but lacked the power to do so until he received me and using my power he took a stand against the so called scum of this city taking over them in the process_

_End of explanation_

I felt my grip loosening on my sword as I said "he's not the bad guy" I finally dropped Uriel saying "he was just a good guy who lost his way" Shalba said "I can't win without Uriel if I don't have him I'll be weak" I held out my hand saying "I get it now you just wanted to be the hero" he had slight tears in his eyes as he said "they did some horrible things to me and others" I said "but you trafficked people living breathing people don't you get it you became the villain while trying to be a hero" he then let that realisation hit him as he stood up saying "I'll turn myself in as penance for my actions as of for the girl just look after her" he then walked as some guards came over along with the others however I muttered "night night guys" I then fell unconscious due to the strain of battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Emilia Von Einsenfald  
> Age- 19  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight: 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Blond  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- She play's the violin, she never keeps her hair in the same style (it ranges from braid's to plaits to ponytails and so on), she is the most popular girl in school due to her beauty, since Karou and her met she claims her favourite pastime is teasing him, she has a strong amount of talent for ice magic, her favourite food is Ice cream and she can't swim (she describes it as she drowns more than swims)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**Three day's later**

I eventually woke up as I looked around  **how long was I out for** Uriel then said "three days and 12 hours"  **man he's precise** at that moment I looked down to see Vivienne was currently asleep on me with her letting out little snores she then tilted her head slightly to show her face  **she's cute when she's sleeping** all of a sudden she woke up only them shouting "gah how long have you seen me like that" I said "a few seconds and for the record your pretty cute like that" she blushed a little only to then pout saying "well it's not as if I was worried about you I I" Emilia then walked in saying "I don't remember the last time she came home since you got hospitalised"  **wait why would Vivi do that for me of all people** at that moment Eric came up saying "hey Karou" I looked at him as he said "you were cool as hell out there or at least I think that's the term you said people use in your world"  **this guy I swear** I replied with "well I have had one hell of a combat instructor".

Once we all settled down  **and Eric managed to stop the twin's from trying to seduce me** I suddenly asked "wait what happened to Luna" Elizabeth pointed to a bed next to mine with Luna being it's occupant I said "is she going to" Emilia said "she'll be fine but she does need an a lot of rest" Eric then asked the million dollar question of "how are you able to use two Armaments" I looked down at my hand and said "honestly I don't know how I would tell you guys if I could but" *sigh* I said "ah just my luck that I get stuck with this power and not somebody else"  **seriously you'd think I'm some manga protagonist at this stage** although in order to cheer me up Emilia said "well because of that and you fighting Shalba your even more of a hero now"  **oh come on this is a joke right I didn't do this for fame but noooo I just had to get famous ah just my luck** at that moment Luna herself began waking up with Eric saying "let's give them some privacy" he and the others left leaving me alone with her.

As Luna woke up she looked around as I said "hey" she got a little fright as I managed to stand up saying "it's alright your just in hospital" she hide behind a pillow as I said "hey Luna what's wrong" she still hide as I said "he's gone now Shalba won't hurt you" she slowly moved the pillow aside as I said "it's alright Luna he won't lay another finger on you" she said "are you sure he won't" I said "I cross my heart that he won't" she got up and put her hand over my heart causing me to get a cold feeling  **what is she doing to my head** she then let go saying "I'm sorry for that Karou" she let out a set of butterfly like wings as she said "I examined your memories I didn't mean to" I stopped her as I said "I apologize for reacting the way I did Luna" I held her hand over my heart saying "you can try it again if you want" she just nodded  **so taking into account her wings, her petite frame and this whole memory things she's doing ah ha I remember now Eric said fairy's do this.**

* * *

As Luna entered my mind she began looking through everything in my head  **I remember that rabbit we looked after in the nursery hehe that summer was fun me, Mom and Dad going to the beach and his manhood getting pinched by a crab** my memories then flashed forward as I asked "Luna are you alright" she managed to say "yeah I am" she then muttered "this kind of thing is considered an act of trust among Fairy's" I noticed a little blush on her face as I said "well if it let's you trust me then don't worry about it" she then spent the next hour or so reading my memories.

**The day after**

Once I got discharged from the hospital I headed straight for the University  **so even the hospital won't save me from University never mind coming to a fantasy world** as I entered the grounds of the University I heard what sounded like a thousand thunderous footsteps **wait did the twins let a group of familiar's out of thier cages** at that moment I realised it was actually something arguably worse as a group of students all came running up I internally asked my Armaments "guy's a little help" Uriel said "unless you plan to burn them then I'm no good" Tīģera pretended to be asleep by yawning causing me to say "rotten luck" I then stood back and waited for this all to pass.

*Yawn* I eventually got to the table in the cafeteria that my fellow club members use as I asked "hey Eric how do you handle having so many fans" he chuckled saying "you'd better get used to it Lost One" **did that have to be my title why not something cooler** Emilia then said "so how does it feel being the newest celebrity on campus" I said "it's awful" I hit my head on the table out of frustration as the others just laughed at my suffering.

* * *

**Several hour's later**

**In the club room**

Me and Elizabeth were currently the only ones in the club room as we were on cleanup duty for today when suddenly she said "hey Karou" I looked at her as she said "I just want you to know you were pretty cool the other day when you fought Shalba" she then went back to cleaning as I said "hey Elizabeth thanks for getting Luna put when you did" she looked back with a slight blush on her face as she said "no problem"  **why is it that out of everyone I can't get a read on her the others I can read like a magazine but her she's different** at that moment she pulled out a lolipop saying "would you want a one"  **wait is she** I got a hold of it as I said "normally you don't offer people your sweets ok who are you and what did you do with Elizabeth" she let out a faint gigle as she said "I'm still me but please accept it" I unwrapped it saying "thank you Elizabeth" she had a faint smile as apposed to her usual neutral expression on her face as we got back to cleaning.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Maria and Erina Ashley  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 24th June  
> Height- 5'1 or 157cm  
> Weight- 61kg or 134lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Turquoise  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- Since they are both twins they're near inseparable, both feel a natural kinship with cat's (it should be fairly obvious why), Maria tends to wag her tail about excitably when she's happy whereas Erina doesn't (nobody knows why), they're both banned from the city's aquarium due to a incident that happened a year ago and their favourite food is fish.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**A week later**

With the event's of the raid on Rakshada-cell's base now behind me my life at the University had returned to normal to a decent degree  **I doubt I'll ever get used to having the fans I do** although right now we were meeting with the club's advisor  **how often does a teacher need to nap seriously it's been three coming on for four months since I got here yet I haven't met her yet**  as I waited Uriel wispered "my lord do you have a moment" I wispered internally "yeah what is it" he said while still wispering "I think you should be on your guard I'm sensing something dangerous heading our way" I then asked "why are you wispering I'm the only guy who can hear you remember also thank you Uriel" he just went quiet all of a sudden as I stood there  **that idiot I swear.**

As I stood our teacher came through the door or more crashed I guess you could say as she was currently on the floor surrounded by paper work I got down and said "allow me" she muttered "thanks Eric"  **so she's not drunk she's just tired ok now I can really relate to that pain** she then looked up asking "Eric did you dye your hair" Eric himself then said "no Yuri I'm right here" she asked "then who's oh you must be the new boy Karou isn't it" I said "it is also here" I handed her one of the the files she dropped as she said "thank you young man" as she sat at the desk I asked Eric "wait why are you guys calling her by her first name if she's a teacher" he said "she insisted that we do and well she's good at getting what she wants".

As Yuri stood there she looked at me saying "so your the new kid Eric told me about" she got closer almost as if she was examining me  **please say that this isn't another case of what Maria and Erina did to me when I first met them** I then heard one of the twins say "we examined him already and we decided he's hot enough" Suddenly one of them wrapped themselves around me saying "and I'm calling dibs on him"  **wait she's wagging her tail ah so it's Maria that's clinging to me wait Maria's clinging to me** I then asked "hey Maria could you let me go please" she tightened her grip saying "no" suddenly Vivienne came in saying "let me have him I met him first" Emilia said "ha I'll take him before you even touch his hair"  **oh God this is horrible** I begged internally asking "hey guys a little help" Tīģera said "I'm just enjoying the show right now" Uriel then said "forgive me my Lord but using me would be ill-advised"  **rotten luck.**

* * *

After a while I eventually broke free of the girls leaving me and Yuri in the club room she said "I apologize for their behaviour" I said "it's alright I'm just happy it ended before things got violent" I let out a half-hearted chuckle as she said "now then what should I know about you" I explained everything I've done since coming here including a basic explanation of where I come from with her saying "my my somebody's impressive and to think world's outside of this one exist" I casually said "where I come from human's went to the moon" she squealed saying "THE MOON" I said "I sadly don't know all the facts on how they did it afterall space in general was never my field" she had an excited look as she said "if we ever find your world then I'm going to love it there"  **so she's somebody who likes studying or just knowledge in general** at that moment she said "it's time for us all to head home and Karou" I looked up as she said "I think you'll do just fine here" I then got up and left.

**Back at the palace**

I was currently sitting in my room in my nighttime wear while examining some more of the history books Emilia provided me  **if I'm honest it's been more fascinating to learn then I thought it would be** suddenly the door opened up with Vivienne coming in she said "hey can we talk" I put a piece of paper in the book to act as a makeshift bookmark saying "yeah if you want" she sat on a spare chair saying "I just want to say sorry for earlier" I stopped her saying "Vivi we talked about it and I'm fine so don't worry" she then said "but I do worry the way I talked to you earlier I made it sound like your just my property and that's just not how I view you" she held my hand saying "I care about you Karou you've done nothing but help me since we met and it means a lot" I said "anytime Vivi anytime" she blushed a little while saying "your hands are warm" I teased her a bit saying "your blushing brightly" she hid her face behind one of her twin tails as I burst out laughing only just managing to say "consider that payback for making me meet your parents butt naked" she laughed even more as we sent the remainder of the night talking **she might be a handful but she's a good person in the end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed I didn't list the members of Karou's harem earlier so I'll do it now so in no particular order the members are:  
> Vivienne  
> Emilia  
> Maria and Erina  
> Elizabeth  
> Luna  
> Yuri  
> Rachel  
> Karla  
> Ruby 
> 
> As you will have noticed some of the girls haven't been introduced yet but they will eventually so don't worry


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Luna  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- Unknown  
> Blood type- Unknown  
> Height- 5'5 or 166cm  
> Weight- 31kg or 68lbs  
> Hair colour- Cherry red  
> Eye colour- Cherry red  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- She comes from a small village in the Kingdom of Graven (nobody knows why she wound up in Cradenhaul though), due to her abduction she suffers night terrors, due to her Fairy heritage she can influence the growth of plant life and commutate with animals, her favourite animal is a dog, her favourite food is cherry's and she can shrink down to the point where she can fit into a coat pocket she's also able to grow bigger to the point where she becomes almost as tall as Emilia but she prefers her usual size

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**The day after**

With my introduction to Yuri now having passed we all had been told to meet in the club room by Yuri herself as we were apparently getting a new member  **I wonder who it is** as I waited in the club room Yuri said "now then our newest addition is a bit of a timid one in fact I believe you've all met before so let's bring her in" from the door came Luna who was fortunately our of her hospital gown and instead was wearing a light green dress that fell just at her kneecaps with a little flower hairpin to keep her hair up she waved a little while saying "hhh hello"  **daww poor thing** I said "hey Luna how are" she suddenly ran up and gave me a hug saying "I came here to thank you" Yuri then said "she joined the University so that she could properly develop her Fairy abilities but she asked to join this club so she could thank you" as she held on I felt the girl's giving me fierce gazes  **why are they getting so jealous though.**

Once Luna's introduction had been done Yuri said to Eric "by the way I got a messenger bird this morning apparently he's on his way back" I asked "I'm sorry who" Eric said "he's somebody who's normally away so you won't have met him yet in fact he's been gone for nearly a year now" **a year how much research does one man need to do** however as I thought that Eric asked "hey Karou could I borrow you for a minute" I said "sure" I walked off as Luna and the others got to know one another  **I'm just hoping they don't do anything to scare her away.**

As Eric led me to a corner in the room I asked "ok what's going on" he said "you really are an idiot when it comes down to how women feel you know that" I asked "huh" he said "the girl's they're all trying to woo you over have you not noticed"  **come to think of it a lot of them have been blushing a lot when we're alone or if I thank them for something** I said "I'm sorry run this whole thing by me again" he facepalmed as he said "don't you see it Karou if my guess is right then they all like if not that then love you"  **ok what the hell** I said "but I'm a regular guy what could they like about me" Eric said "aren't you forgetting all the things you've done for everyone since you got here just look at Vivienne for example" I stood for a while as he said "but that's just a guess whether or not they all like you is something I can only assume" I asked "are you interested in any of them that way" he said "no I swore to my special somebody that I wouldn't ever love another woman the way I love her" he had a solemn expression on his face as he said "and it's a promise I intend to keep till the end of time" he the walked away as I was left standing there.

* * *

**Back at the palace later that day**

I sat in the garden of the palace as I thought about what Eric told me  **why would the girl's have the feelings they apparently do for me of all people none the less it can't be because I helped them out I simply did it because they needed a hand not for a reward grrr rotten luck** at that moment Tīģera came out saying "just so you know Karou I think any woman who winds up with you would be an incredibly lucky girl" I said "thanks Tīģera" as he appeared in his spirit form I stroked him with Uriel then saying "my Lord I'm pretty sure that the princess loves you and possibly the Fairy but as of for the other's I don't know" at that moment King Richard came over asking "ah young Arima how are you" I said "if I'm honest your majesty things are tricky" he then sat down next to me.

As he sat down I explained my problem with him by the end saying "might I ask how do you feel for them" I said "truth be told I care deeply for them all but" he looked up as I said "I'm worried if I pick one then I might break the heart's of all the others" he said "I see so your problem" he stood up saying "I know this may be improper considering my relation to Vivienne but there is the harem option"  **ok what since when am I a video game protagonist don't they usually have harem's** I said "your majesty are you sure that's a good idea" he said "of course besides if it keeps the peace between them then it can't be bad" I said "well I don't know for certain if they actually have feelings for me" he said "I know but in the event they do it's a option that's now on the table" he walked off while waving at me  **argh man why did I need to be in this situation I mean heck I've never even kissed a girl never mind had a girlfriend doh how do anime protagonists do this whole harem thing ugh.**

**In the evening**

**Karou's room**

As I got ready for bed I heard a knocking at the door as I said "it's open" the door opened to show Luna was here as I asked "hey is everything ok Luna" she said "I'll be living at Lady Emilia's home for now but I um" she blushed a little as she asked "I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed for tonight they won't have my room ready at her's till tomorrow" I said "if that's what you want then alright Luna although I'll warn you I've been told I snore in my sleep" she gigled saying "I don't mind that" I got in as she snuggled into me saying "I know I said it before but thank you Karou I don't know where I would be without you saving me" I said to her "hey it's alright" she blushed some more as I said "you don't need to give me anything you were in danger so I helped you" Tīģera them said "that kindness is going to get you killed one of these days" I chose to ignore him as Luna said "Karou your one of the few people who's ever been kind towards me" she hugged onto me as she said "I'm really grateful for it" I smiled a little as I said "night Luna" she said "good night Karou" I then drifted off to sleep with her doing the same.

* * *

*Creek* I opened my eyes as I got up with Tīģera saying "if somebody thinks this is funny then I want you to cut them into pieces" I got up gently until I saw who was in here as I asked "Vivi what are" she squealed saying "what the hell" she generated a ball of fire as she had a angered expression on her face as demanded "did you do anything indecent with her" I noticed she was glaring at Luna as I said "what no this oh God please don't cook me" she was about to throw the fire ball when Luna said "I wanted to sleep here that's all" she then explained her situation as Vivienne asked "so she got to sleep in your room because you asked" I said "yeah pretty much" she angrily pouted as she said "not as if I wanted to sleep in your bed idiot" I teased her some more saying "your so cute when your mad" she got even madder at my comment with Tīģera saying "you brought this on your self partner".

Once Vivienne was done she marched back to her room mostly because she woke her mother up however I had a few burn marks on my body  **I can always ask the twins for a bit of healing magic** however Luna said "I'm sorry for this" I chuckled saying "it's fine Vivi just gets like that now and again" I got into bed saying "it's alright really" she said "how are you so nice" I said "because my Mom used to tell me that the best way to make friends is to be as nice as you can" she smiled while still blushing muttering "your so sweet" I asked "um Luna" she panicked saying "huh it's nothing" I then went back to sleep with her at my side **even if she doesn't love me then I'll still protect her and the others for that matter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yuri Middleton  
> Age- 32  
> Birthday- 6th June  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Height- 5'8 or 173cm  
> Weight- 59kg or 130lbs  
> Hair colour- Raven black  
> Eye colour- Aqua blue  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- She spends most of her time drinking, reading or napping, she has a fear of cat's (that's excluding Maria and Erina of course), she is infamous among the doctors in the city for being brought in for alcohol related problems (mostly just her getting so drunk she passes out somewhere), her favourite food is anything that can be prepared quickly and her main goal in life is to ride a Griffin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Richard Galisane  
> Age- 51  
> Birthday- 4th July  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 6'5 or 195cm  
> Weight- 90kg or 199lbs  
> Hair colour- Grey  
> Eye colour- Light pink  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- He is famous for being a talented negotiator despite his kingdom having the biggest army, his least favourite thing in the world is seeing his wife cry for any reason, he plays dart's in his spare time (he's actually good at it as well), like his daughter he also is skilled at fire magic, his favourite food is anything with meat in and despite scolding Vivienne a lot of the time he claims he'd start a war if anyone hurt her.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**The week after**

It had been a fairly quiet lately around the city with the closest thing to combat I've had to partake in being combat training with Eric  **his punchs hurt like hell man and punching him back hurts even more really it's like punching an elephants hide** although today I had the worst thing in the world to deal with exams  **doh why couldn't it be a case of they don't exist here** you see today I was doing the written half of my exam to become a Vitality Knight but on the bright side I didn't need to do the physical half as battling Shalba was more than enough to compensate for that **phew** as I wrote down my answers I was amazed at not only how fast I was getting it done but also how much information I had actually absorbed these pat few months **I'** **ve** **gotta thank Emilia for those lessons she gave me.**

**Two hours later**

I let the exam room with a tired expression on my face as I said "freedom" at that moment the others arrived with Eric asking "so how did it go" I said "who the hell has time to name all the organ's and other body parts of a dragon's body" he chuckled saying "if you think that's bad for mine I had to write an essay on the entire kingdom's history" I laughed at his misfortune until Vivienne asked "hey Karou when we get back to the palace I was wondering if we could talk" I said "sure" we all began walking back at that moment now while everyone had joyful expressions or in Elizabeth's case a neutral expression I noticed that Vivienne seemed slightly worried by something.

As we got back to the palace I felt Vivienne grab my arm as she dragged me away  **she wasn't joking when she said once we got back huh** eventually she led me to a balcony that overlooked the entire city with me asking "hey Vivi what's wrong" she looked at the city as she said "you know I once hated this view" she stood next to me as she said "it was all because while most would see a beautiful city all I ever saw was so many people who depended on me and that kind of pressure is daunting" I said while feeling my hand wrap around hers "what changed your view" she said "you did" she looked at me saying "Karou since I met you you've been nothing but a positive influence on my life you've made things so much easier in more ways then you can count" she held both my hands as she said "and I love you for it" she went bright red as she stumbled over her words saying "oh God it's not the right time AHH" I said "Vivi it's alright just say how you feel" she took a deep breath as she got ready.

* * *

Once she took a deep breath she said "Karou Arima I'm in love with you love all of the parts of you from your desire to save other's, to your sense of humour, your kindness to those that need it and even those that don't deserve it" she held my hand tighter saying "but most of all I love how you've protected me time and time again not as a princess but as a person" I looked as she had such a pure and genuine look in her eyes as she looked into mine I said "Vivienne I had no idea this is how you felt" she asked "how do you feel th" I cut her off by putting my index finger over her lips as I said "let me show you rather than say it" I slowly wrapped my arms around her neck as she kept on gazing at me.

As she gazed I leaned closer and captured her lips in a single kiss it wasn't one that was full of pleasure or full of energy it was something simple yet something warm and kind I looked at her saying "Vivienne I love you as well" I pulled her in closer saying "I love all your personality quirks be it your kindness, your temper when things go wrong, the way you hide her blush behind one of your twin tails, the way you look out for others even when you have no reason to" she held onto me as I said "but I doubt our love could ever happen I'm not even of this world and your a princess" she kneed me in the stomach a little saying "you idiot I don't care if others don't approve all I want is to be with you" I said "it's a gamble you know" she said "well I'll bet everything on it and I intend to win this game" I kissed her again this time for a little longer so that we could show just how much we cared for one another  **she might get moody, she might get jealous of me when other girls are involved but regardless I would give my life if she asked me to.**

Once me and Vivienne were done Tīģera said "not to ruin your moment boss but I think you've got an eavesdropper or two"  _ **Assist me Tīģera Karalis**_ I held Tīģera in my hand as I said "I think we got spied on" Vivienne made a ball of fire saying "alright who ever was watching us you've got to the count of three to come out or I'll turn everything but Karou here into a pile of ash" at that moment the curtain of a nearby window fell down showing King Richard and Queen Veronica along with Eric and Emilia as Richard said "oh hi Young Arima how is everything" Eric said "you softy" at that moment I asked "how much did you guys see" Queen Veronica said "all of it" I held Tīģera asking "hey Vivi what do think we should do" she said "how about we find out just how compatible Tīģera and fire magic are" I chuckled saying "that sounds like an excellent plan" for the rest of the day we chased all them around the palace with me and Vivienne being both enraged at our privacy being invaded while also being happy since we spent time together.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**The day after**

I was currently sitting on one of the balcony's in the Palace with Vivienne at my side who was right now cuddling into my arm  **she's so cute** until a maid arrived saying "Lord Karou a letter just arrived for you" I said "thank you" as she left it Vivienne got up asking "it's not a love letter is it" I teased her saying "I wouldn't mind getting one if you sent it" she did her thing of hiding her blush behind her twin tails as I opened the letter:

_To Mr Karou Arima,_

_After completing your assessment for your Vitality Knight training we can proudly declare that you passed with flying colours although regretfully due to your limited battle experience you must start out as a E-Rank Knight but have no fear their will be plenty of chances for you to build up your power_

The rest of the letter just went on about all of my duties and responsibilities as a Vitality Knight with Vivienne saying "I'm so happy right now" I felt her tighten her hold on me as she said "you worked hard for this Karou" I said "thanks Vivi" she then nuzzled herself into my arm as she said "I've got the chance to do this with you so I'm taking it"  **I'm amazed she was as alright with the idea of a harem as she was I honestly thought she'd hate it** however she said "even if you have multiple girls then I'll prove I'm the best of them" I have her a kiss on the forehead as I said "you don't need to Vivi because you already are" I just let her rest for a bit longer  **she's earned this rest we have had a fair bit going on as of late.**

Once me and Vivienne had spent some time alone we left to go tell the others with her saying "I wonder how they'll react" I said "I just hope me and Eric can go on mission's together" she said "you know you mean an awful lot to him I know he doesn't always say it but you really do" I simply nodded as she held my hands while we walked out  **oh this should serve as a real shock to everyone's system.**

* * *

I arrived at Emilia's house only to see not only was all of the club members there but so was King Richard and Queen Veronica  **what brings them here** Richard then said "ah Young Arima it's great to see you" I said "same to you your majesty" he chuckled saying "oh theres no need for that you can call me Father or just Richard considering your relationship with Vivienne" she nervously waved as Maria and Erina came up saying "what" Maria said "I called dibs on him first" she had an angry pout as she tried grabbing my arm only for Vivienne to push her via her head saying "I've got him first" they then had a little argument giving me the chance to slip away  **phew** at that moment Eric came up saying "congratulations by the way" I said "thanks buddy" he said "for one making it as a Knight and for winning over Vivienne" he then wispered "I'd be honoured to be an uncle if it comes to that" he had a mischievous grin on his face as he walked off only for the girls to then grab me and pull me back into their argument.

**An hour later**

Once the girl's were done arguing over me I finally escaped as Eric sarcastically said "hey Karou how's it going" I flipped him off saying "Eric fuck you" he just laughed saying "in all honesty though did they hurt you badly" I said "nah I'll be fine" he had a solemn look on his face as he said "it's good that you have somebody who loves you like Vivienne" he suddenly forced his smile back on his face as he said "sorry I need some air" he then left as I stood there  **I want to know what's bothering him but at the same time I don't want to pry into his private life.**

**Eric's pov**

I stood outside of Emilia's house as I looked up at the sky "it's been four years now wow time goes by quickly" at that moment Zisbens appeared in his spirit form that of a muscular figure sitting on a storm cloud he said "it's been a while since we talked Eric" I said "hello Zibens" he hovered next to me as he said "I'm sure she's thinking about you my boy" I said "I always do" I looked over a small locket that I've held onto since the day I left Isnomond only to then notice little tear drops landing on it  **oh Lucy I miss you so much** I gently opened it up to see a little portrait of her in Lucy Oparius the girl I fell in love with but most of all the girl I wish I had I muttered "I wonder if she still has her long hair I always did like that"  **It's so exhausting trying to say I've gotten over her when really I never did I think of her all the time when I go to bed, when I wake up in the morning, when I train, when I sit alone or with the other's it's always her that I think off** Zibens then said "Eric it pains me seeing you this way" I said "it's alright I was a idiot for thinking of her" he then slapped me saying "what have I told you don't ever feel like an idiot for falling in love" he helped me up saying "it's love that keeps up alive, courage that helps us move forward and faith that keeps us ready" I said "I'm sorry" as I stared at the sky I remembered what happened that led to me getting here.

* * *

**Eric's flashback**

**Four years ago**

It all started on a nice warm day which is rare considering how the region of Isnomond I came from usually suffered nasty storms but I digress one day while I was out playing in the woods away from my village I saw a girl wondering she had a beautiful blue gown that looked like something you'd find in a story book along with the most beautiful shade of silver for her hair I've ever seen and eye's so blue they looked like sapphires at the time I was nervous to approach her when suddenly she came up to me.

She came up asking "excuse me young man do you know much about these woods" I then explained to her all I knew with her afterwards saying "thank you Mr" she did the cutest giggle you could ever hear as she left and so began a tale that most in my village are all to familiar with as in secret we met again and again until one day I chose to make the move that changed everything as I said to her "Lucy I need to say something" she at the time looked at me with such anticipation as I said "Lucy Oparius I love you with all my heart" she at the time had a bright blush on her face as she said "as do I Eric Grove" at that moment we kept up our gaze upon one another as we engaged in a single kiss one that cemented our love for eachother until tragedy struck.

Once we finished our kiss her father Lord Oparius emerged and snathched her away saying "filthy commoner you dare commit such a scandalous act with my daughter she's your better remember your place" he then beat me with a stick as I endured it for Lucy's sake sadly it ended with me being exiled from my own home and to make matters worse I got into trouble on the border.

* * *

 

As I approached the border I witnessed a group of bandit's looking for trouble as they got ready to attack me when I heard a voice that changed everything "tell me young man do you wish to fight against injustice" I said at the time "what's the point Lucy hates me and I'll never see her again" it then said "I can give you the power to make sure your never hurt again so do you accept" I at the time went with it because I had nothing else to loose and chanted:

_I the thunderous Emperor of the storm shall strike down upon all who poison this world and let the the weak have a new ray of hope_

You see the day I left Isnomond was more than just the day I lost everything it was the day I gained the power to get it all back and well after that I met Vivienne and her family who were on a vacation at the time and Vivienne being the kind person she is took me home in return for becoming a Vitality Knight she gave me a home, friends, a reason to fight but most of all I found somewhere I wasn't hated for falling in love with a noble woman.

**Present day**

As I looked at my locket I said "it's been a long time I bet she moved on" Zisbens said "I won't pretend to know how she's feeling but I severely doubt she would fall for another man" I said "if she did she's wasting time it's not as if we can ever see" I picked two rose petals  **sorry Emilia** only then saying "we're like these petals once we were inseparable now we're just drifting away in the breeze" Zisbens said "Eric forgive me I" I said "but it's not so bad I've got you and so many other people at my side now" he said "especially Arima speaking of who I better introduce myself to his Armaments" I chuckled saying "try not to screen him please" he said "aww but that's no fun" I laughed even more as I walked back inside  **I still love you Lucy and I'll do so till the end of my day's.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Veronica Galisane  
> Age- 53  
> Birthday- 5th January  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- Unknown (she refuses to say)  
> Hair colour- Ruby red  
> Eye colour- Light pink  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- She like her husband is known to be a talented negotiator (funny enough he chose to get better at negotiation just so he could impress her), she tends to the flower beds in the palace garden's when she's not handling royal affairs, she is expecting a baby in a little bit of time (she's about two months in), she was actually born a commoner until she met a young Richard (their love story is so popular it's had books made of it throughout the kingdom and even beyond), her favourite food is Cheesecake and she is just as goofy as her daughter although she's much better at hiding it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to mention last chapter that it concluded the Arrival saga of this story (because yeah I'm calling them saga's for this story) so this chapter begins the Kingdom saga where the rest of Cradenhaul and some of the other kingdoms will be more formally explored in detail hope you enjoy.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**Two weeks later**

With my graduation to a Vitality Knight now over and done with I had done the occasional mission with Eric mostly so I could get to grips with how they work although today I was meeting Emilia at her house again  **come to think of it I never did ask her what was bothering her** although right now that wasn't entirely what was on my mind as when I rang the doorbell Luna answered asking "oh um hi Karou do you need something" she tried hiding a distinct blush on her face  **man she's doing a bad job of that** I said "I was asked by Emilia to meet her here" Luna said "oh alright come in" she nervously let me in as she blushed more  **she is just terrible at hiding them.**

As I walked into the main living room of Emilia's house she came in wearing a dressing gown with her hair being visibly wet as she said "oh your just in time I just finished showering" she came up next to me with a mischievous grin as she said "what's wrong wanna peek" I went bright red as she got up saying "your so easy to mess with you know that" she then grabbed a box saying "this came earlier" she opened it up to show a small bracelet with a diamond like jewel in the centre I asked "so did a fan of yours give you that" she said "not quite" she put it over my wrist saying "push the jewel in the center"  **this had better not blow my hand off** I pushed it as a voice declared **_Battle Configuration_** suddenly I got surrounded in a suit of armour that was platinum in colour with me asking "what the heck" Emilia said "I had a friend of mine make this for you after your battle with Shalba it's a portable armour with three different configurations" I asked "what are they" she said "currently your in the Battle Configuration which is just it's default form with Speed Configuration and Brawler Configuration being it's other two forms" I examined it in the mirror thinking  **I'm just amazed at how she got the exact measurements for it I mean especially around the chest it fits like a glove** Emilia then said "I got the measurements from Maria and Erina" even though it was hidden by the helmet I was currently bright red out of embarrassment until as my luck usually goes it dispelled with me saying "rotten luck" she just laughed knowing full well she was making things difficult for me.

Once I got my new armour I left with Emilia and Vivienne as the person Yuri mentioned the other week was arriving I asked Emilia "hey Emilia what's this guy like" she said "how's Andrew well he's timid shall we say" *sigh* she then said "also if you mention you come from a different world then he'll go nuts over it" I chuckled saying "he wouldn't be the first" Luna then asked "how is the research going about Karou's world" Emilia said "it's difficult shall we say as till now we never even considered the possibility of another world" Luna and her began talking about other things as I thought  **come to think of it I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing hm knowing them they're worried sick about where I am as of for the other's Souta's likely being his usual idiotic self, Daichi oh I bet he's going all out on the prank's and tricks, Yuukie is likely still chasing after girl's man I miss them all** Emilia then asked "you miss your friends don't you" I said "I'd be lying if I said I didn't"  **wait shit what about the rent doh my landlord is going to murder me** I hit my head against a wall saying "rotten luck" Emilia just looked on as I cursed myself over that thought.

* * *

**About 10 minutes away from the city's gate's**

I met with the other's in the club as I said "so where's this guy your meeting" Eric simply held three of his fingers up and took them down slowly until none were left up with a person arriving Eric said "Andrew it's been a long time" the boy he greeted said "oh um hi Eric" he looked at me and Luna as he had an intimidating glare on his face  **he look's like he could kill us in two seconds** although instead he broke down saying "nnnn new people gah"  **or not** he cowered behind Eric who said "he's not a bad guy Andrew" Andrew the boy in question shot behind a corner while putting on a black mask with a visor of sorts as he said "I'm not here"  **this is just painful** Eric said "forgive him for this Karou, Andrew has always been a bit timid when dealing with new people" Andrew said "Karou Arima age 18 how is it that there's so little information" he looked at Luna saying "Luna age 16 has Fairy abilities on par with a Fairy queen although sadly her potential is currently untapped" Luna panicked as he said all that with Eric checking on Andrew while I checked on Luna.

As I held Luna's hand I asked "hey he didn't hurt you did he" she said "I just got a bit of a shock that's all" Eric said "it's alright" Andrew then said "I'm sorry" I said "hey it's all ok" I gave him a smile as Eric said "his Armament is known as Ermittler with it he can scan anything he looks at" he pointed to the mask he was wearing  **so he's like me and Eric huh** he looked at me again as Andrew asked "how is it that you have two Armaments" I said "I really don't know if I'm honest" he looked at me as Eric said "come on buddy let's get back" Tīģera then said "he is without a doubt the most cowardly wielder ever" Uriel said "Tīģera your being a bit harsh" I simply ignored them as I walked off with Vivienne holding my hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Andrew Lawton  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 19th April  
> Blood type- B positive  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 65kg or 143lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Divine Armament- Ermittler  
> Fun facts- He spends most of his time cooped up in his room researching magic (when he's actually at home that is), he is know to be quite crafty in battle, he hasn't had his first kiss yet, he's an insomniac, he is unusually perceptive of the relationship's between the people he sees, his favourite food is chicken and he similar to Karou is an only child.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**In the club room**

I stood with all the others in the club room as Eric asked Andrew "so buddy did your journey go alright" Andrew said "I ran into a little trouble now and again but it was ok" I asked "I'm sorry what exactly were you looking for" he said "I wanted to find out more information on the Devil race" I asked "the wa" Eric said "Devil race they're a race that supposedly exists somewhere out there although sadly nobody's ever seen one" Andrew then said "but before I left I found that all of the myths of the Devil's all emerged from a mountainous region in southern Bahamut" I said "so you decided to go investigate if there was a connection to them there" he said "yeah pretty stupid I know" I said "no actually I'd say it was pretty ballsy to do that" he looked up as Erina said "we're just happy your safe"  **so there's one boy they won't tease** I then felt Maria grab me as she said "also we called dibs on him"  **not again** as per usual the girl's baring Yuri of course began fighting over me.

Once the girl's were done fighting over me Uriel appeared before me Uriel had the appearance of a Catholic priest with small flames coming from his head kind of like horn's alongside him came Tīģera as I asked "hey guy's what's wrong" Tīģera said "boss we think trouble may have arrived on your door step" as if on cue Eric arrived saying "Karou there's a problem at the main gate"  **I hate it when Tīģera's right** I then asked "who's attacking us" he said "we don't know the scouts reported that they carried no banners"  **could this be a bandit force no they'd have to be really cocky to try and take on the capital city of the Kingdom** I said "Eric who else is responding" he said "High Command has ordered all available Vitality Knights to go to the main gate while all city guards are to began handling civilians" I grabbed my hoodie saying "let's go then" he said "on it" we both ran off to head to our destination.

**At the main gate**

Eventually me and Eric got to the main gate with me asking "ok what the hecks going on" Eric suddenly shouted "GET DOWN" he pushed me out of the way as he called forth Zisbens saying  _ **Thunder Emperor's Decree**_ he quickly destroyed the rock that had been launched as I asked "was that a trebuchet" he said "it looks like it although it's still not clear who's doing this" suddenly a woman appeared saying "it doesn't matter who's responsible what matters is that right now we fix it" I took a look at her she had Fawn colored hair and blue eyes with a frame that looked like a well built athlete covered by a suit of sliver armour I asked Eric "who's she" he while quaking in fear said "that's Rachel Amazashi she's known by the title of the Soaring Knight" I asked "why's that" he said "by age 12 she was already on the power level of a C-rank Knight and since then she's climbed her way to A-rank in fact she's being considered a candidate for S-rank due to her power" I gulped thinking  **note to self do not get on her bad side under any circumstances** I looked on as the main attack force began moving forward.

* * *

I watched as the main force charged forward with me asking "Eric how fast can you form one of your storm clouds" he said "I'll need a minute why" I said "Vivi and the others aren't here so I'm counting on you for this" I stood on the battlements as he cried out "Karou are you nuts" I said "no I'm just ready for a brawl" I then leapt of the wall as I fell I hit the jewel on my bracelet **_Battle Configuration_** as I hit the ground I summoned Tīģera asking "hey buddy is there any other creative ways you can be used in battle" he said "slam me into he ground I've got a little trick you might like" as a large group arrived I did as he suggested with the group not only being sent into the air but with a small fissure being made he said "as I collided with the ground I used the same energy you use for Total Reflect" I finished off his sentence saying "and doing so uplifted the earth around you" he said "damn your good" I then got him ready as another group came over.

As the new group arrived I called out **_Burn Uriel_** as I switched to Uriel I made a slashing motion I made a row of fire come out dispersing the attacker's with Uriel saying "Lord Eric sent a message via Zibens he's ready" I said "tell him do it" at that moment the sky became darker as a storm cloud struck down upon the attacker as Eric let loose I checked one of the attackers  **let's see if I can find an insignia it might give us an insight into who's doing this** as I checked Rachel the girl from earlier came crashing down as she glared at me.

As Rachel glared at me she said "so your Karou Arima the Lost One" she came up closer saying "jumping of the battlements like that was risky as hell" she then wispered "but we need more risk takers like that in Cradenhaul" as she moved on she kicked a guy who was just about to get back up with Tīģera saying "I like this one" Uriel then teased me saying "well just remember Lord Karou having a harem has been approved" I asked them "wait what if I do well you know it" Tīģera said "have no worry boss me and Uriel will find something else to do" at that moment Rachel called out **_Strive For Justice Chevalier_** in her hand came a Rapier with a golden handle and a silver blade as she said "Grove is getting his armour ready for now why don't we go and handle these fool's" I switched to Tīģera saying "if you'd like Soaring Knight" she chuckled saying "very well Lost One" we both charged ahead to deal with the attack force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Rachel Amazashi  
> Age- 17  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 18th November  
> Blood type- A  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 123lbs  
> Hair colour- Fawn  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Divine Armament- Chevalier  
> Fun facts- She spends most of her time training, she is renowned among other Vitality Knights for her skill despite her age, she is incredibly skilled in the kitchen, most men are scared to death of her (to the point where they claims she can kick a mountain into the sky), her favourite food is anything that includes bread and she has a secret fondness for small children.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

I charged with Rachel as we approached them with me asking "hey Amazashi what do we know about these bozo's" she said "show them no mercy that's what"  _ **Earth Pillar**_ out of the ground came e four pillar like objects from behind Rachel as she sent them at our enemies she said "I'm curious to see how you handle this Lost One" I ducked from an arrow shot and said "how about we make a game out of this" I slashed a guy with Tīģera saying "first one to beat shall we say 20 opponent's" she said "and the looser has to buy the winner a drink at the tavern" I chuckled saying "your on" as we went ahead Tīģera said "ok I really like this girl now" I beat two more guy's up saying "Uriel could you do you know what" I heard a spraying sound as Tīģera said "hiss no"  **I'm so happy Uriel recommend this for me.**

As the battle raged on I had now reached a total of 9 men taken down as of for Rachel I don't know  **scrath that make it 10** I evaded one of them who used knives as I evaded him  **alright remember Eric's training** I watched his movements with the blade  **so he's going for my left** using Tīģera I blocked as best I could while using the opportunity to knee him in the stomach until Rachel came up and stabbed into his arm saying "why won't you kill them" I said "I don't have to" we then tag teamed a much larger man as I said "do you really think bloodshed will guarantee peace" she said "someday's that's the only way to guarantee peace" I dealt with some more soldiers as I thought about what she said  **is that really right ever since I got here I've been trying so hard to avoid killing anyone and just sticking to injuring them and what favours has it brought me hm getting myself and my friends in danger, stretching out fights longer than what's needed, endearing civilians have I been doing it wrong** at that moment a voice called out to me.

As I looked back Eric said "I know your doubting yourself Karou but just know" he charged and then impaled a man with Zibens as he said "your ability to hold back even against the most brutal people is something to cherish not be ashamed off" I helped him deal a finishing blow to another opponent as he said "it just proves your a good man deep down" I held Tīģera tighter saying "I guess your right I shouldn't be ashamed of it" I slamed the handle into a guys jaw as I said "so from now on I'll only use as much power as necessary to beat people" he chuckled saying "that's the spirit"  once we were done Rachel said "that's an approach I can't help but admire" she made more of the pillars appear as she said "luckily for us that's them all down" Eric held his head down saying "sorry I was gone for most of the battle" I said "boy you saved us with that storm earlier" I then said to Rachel "in total I got 14" she smirked saying "23" I held my head down knowing that I may have won the battle to save the city but I lost the battle to save my wallet.

* * *

**Later at the tavern**

With the attack on the city now over and done with we all celebrated while Andrew investigated the source of all those attackers  **poor boy was too scared to come out with us but still it was good of Eric to offer him** as I took a drink Rachel said "ah this is great" I said "yeah yeah it's great for you"  **I blew all of my mission payment on this doh** she said "I know it is" she had a mischievous grin on her face as Vivienne aproached me saying "who's the new girl huh karoa" she mumbled some other things as I asked "Vivi are you drunk" she said "what me the princess nnnno" she slured some more words together as she held onto me saying "you look like my boyfriend Karou he's a good guy hehehe but I wanna try and see him nude hehe" I picked her up saying "hey Eric could you let the others know I'm taking Vivi home" he gave me a thumbs up as I left the bar  **how much did have freaking drink anyway.**

**At the palace**

After a long walk I got Vivienne to the palace with King Richard asking "Young Arima what happened" I said "she had a bit to drink and well you can guess the rest" he sighed as he said "and she's meant to be the next in line for the throne" I carried her saying "I'll get her to back to her room and get her to sleep" he said "here" he handed me a glass vial as he said "it's a sleeping drought I use for myself whenever I can't sleep"  **well that explains why he's got it in the first place then again Elizabeth has been crafting some more potion's lately I wonder what for** I said "thanks Richard" he said "good to see you using my given name my boy" he gave me a thumbs up as I left  **hm he's a good guy in the end.**

Once I got to Vivienne's room she said "fooled ya" she wrapped her arms and legs around me as I asked "so you were faking it this whole time" she said "gotcha" she nuzzled my chest as she said "you've bulked up a lot since getting here and yet your still super cuddly" she nuzzled her head some more as I set her down on her bed I was about to leave when she held my hand asking "can you stay"  **if I refuse it'll be an endless battle of who's more stubborn** I made the logical choice and said "alright Vivi you win" she snuggled into me as I lay down next to her.

* * *

As I lay down she said "I heard how brave you were out there today" I said "so were many others" she replied with "I'm more interested in you then them as selfish as that may be" I asked her "hey Vivi did Eric tell you about my new policy in battle" she said "about using only the necessary amount of strength to win a fight" I said "yeah but I'm wondering if I did kill someone would you hate me" she kissed my forehead saying "I could never hate you sure you have a bad potymouth and you get embarrassed way to quickly but I know your one of the kindest guys ever" I held her tighter saying "thank you" she just snuggled into me some more we didn't say another word or doing anything else to eachother we just stayed like that and enjoyed this moment of peace we finally obtained.

After a while I noticed she was staring to fall asleep when suddenly the door opened so fast it nearly blew off the hinges with Queen Veronica shouting "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" she glared at me and Vivienne saying "DID YOU AND HER MAKE LOVE" I squirmed while flailing my arms about saying "what no we didn't oh God gahhhhh" she said "I saw you with a potion what did you plan to give her" fortunately King Richard came in and explained the situation with me thinking  **this family is freaking nut's** I then heard Vivienne say "my older sister is even more insane than all of us combined"  **ah crap** I said "why always me" she then let me go as I left due to the ruckas I caused.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**The day after**

With the fiasco that was last night now over I was ready for the mess of the new day *punch* well I will once me and Eric are done with this bit of combat training "arragh" I delivered a punch to his stomach and followed it up with a punch to the jaw he said "damn that nearly hurt me"  **son of a bitch** **he's good I'll give him that** I blocked one of his own punchs as I got knocked back a little by the impact he threw off his shirt saying "let's tango some more shall we" I followed suit and went for a kick to his side  **this ought to give Vivienne a little eye-candy hehehe** my kick made impact with his side while his punch made its impact with the heart region of my chest sending us both flying  **ah crud** we then fell to the ground being covered in bruises as was Eric.

Once me and Eric got cleaned up I sat and threw a load of water over my head saying "ahhh this is the best" at that moment Tīģera said "you've got company boss" I noticed that Elizabeth had come up saying "hello Karou" she lifted her skirt slightly as she asked "how do I look" I gave her a thumbs up as I was currently having a drink of water when suddenly she came and pressed herself against me  **what the** she held herself tightly only to then knee me in the stomach saying "you idiot" while shaking off the pain I asked "what'd I do this time" she said "you nearly died that's what" she hit me some more although instead of stopping her I let her do it  **poor girl.**

Eventually she stopped hitting me as she said "Karou why did you nearly did why" I said "it wasn't my intention and besides I came back didn't I" she just glared a little as she suddenly hugged onto me saying "Karou I don't want you to go" her grip tightened as she said "in the time you've been at the club you've become really really important to me" I patted her back asking "Elizabeth what brought this on" I felt a tear drop on my skin as she said "I don't want to loose anyone of my friends I already lost my village"  **she what** she then looked up saying "it happened when I was four years old" she cried some more as she said "i used to come from a reasonably small village we had nothing unique about us when one day goblins attacked" I could tell she wanted to stay more but her tears were stopping her until I patted her back saying "Elizabeth I won't pretend I get your pain I can't to be honest I doubt anyone can but if it bothers you this much then I'm all ears if you want to talk" I wiped away a tear while handing her one of the sweets in her handbag **seriously how many of these things does she have it's like she has a entire sweetshop in here** as she unwrapped the sweet she said "thank you Karou" she hugged me a little more while I let her just to help her vent some more.

* * *

**That afternoon**

After my little talk with Elizabeth I met with the others at the Spire the central command for the Vitality Knights as apparently Andrew had figured out who attacked us **whoever did this must be insanely cocky** I stood as Andrew said "so after examining the insignia's acquired by Karou we found that they actually belonged to three different mercenary companies"  **wait three and what's this about mercenary companies** he said "as of for who hired them that's being investigated" using a magic circle he displayed a map saying "these are the main camps for them so our objective is to investigate for clues of who hired them" I looked as the teams displayed that one of them was to be investigated by myself, Eric, Rachel and the rest of the club  **oh this is going to be a long trip.**

As we walked out of the spire I got pulled aside by Vivienne who said "it's a shame we can't do this whole thing alone" I kiss her gently saying "at least I can look cool in front of you Vivi" she lightly slapped me saying "show off" we engaged in a french kiss as I said "easily impressed" we gigled as I led her away  **ah I love to bits anyway.** Once me and her got back to the others Eric said "so what did you two get up to" I went slightly red as she said "we did something fun"  **ah crudimus prime** we then left as Eric had to go get his gear along with Rachel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I never did explain was the rankings for Vitality Knights pretty much they just show how powerful one is as of for the order of them I'll list them and the amount of holder's:  
> SS Rank- No current holder's (it's a near impossible rank to reach)  
> S Rank- 3 Current holder's (all are out on business)  
> A Rank- 15 current holder's (as mentioned it's Rachel's current rank)  
> B Rank- 16 current holder's  
> C Rank- 29 current holder's (this is the rank Eric is at currently)  
> D Rank- 48 current holder's  
> E Rank- 57 current holder's (as mentioned it's Karou's current rank)  
> F Rank- 88 current holder's

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

With us now knowing what our mission was we had left the city on horseback to go to the mercenary camp as I asked "hey Zap's remind me why did the whole club come along" he said "it was to A give everyone some more battle experience" as he rode I asked "and what's B" he chuckled saying "B is that I thought everyone could use a bit of fresh air"  **he's saying that knowing full well that Luna isn't enjoying herself and Yuri is likely going to start daydreaming about alcohol anytime now** as we rode Emilia said "this is fun actually" she had a huge smile on her face as she rode even faster than all of us  **at least she's smiling** while we rode the twins aproached as they sniffed a bit Maria then said "Eric we've got company on the way" **_Assist me Tīģera Karalis_** I drew Tīģera saying "everyone scatter" Eric and the others then split up to cover more ground.

I held Tīģera tightly while maintaining a keen eye on my surroundings until Elizabeth cried out "HELP" I rushed over to see a group of goblins had attacked her causing her to panic heavily she kept muttering "NN no go away please" I ran over and cut into one of them saying "Elizabeth I'm right here don't worry" she kept panicking as I sliced up the rest of the goblins with ease  **these guy's are just too easy to kill** I said to Tīģera "is that it" he muttered "for now yes although you'd better worry about the little lady there" I went over to Elizabeth who was shaking at the whole incident as I said "it's ok they're gone now don't panic" I held onto her as she hugged into me tightly while crying and just being able to mutter "I I can't breathe" I then got back and took of my hoodie and put it over her saying "there it'll be ok" she took a hold of it as I checked her for any other injuries all the while she held onto my hoodie  **at least she's safe for now still I had no idea that's how she'd react to goblins** she then looked up at me as I finished examining her saying "thank you" she hugged me again saying "thank you Karou" I patted her back saying "it's alright no butt ugly goblin will lay a finger on you ever again" as she held onto me I felt a fierce glare coming from Vivienne.

After I was finished comforting Elizabeth she managed to get back on her horse and we were off again although she chose to hold onto my hoodie much to Vivienne's dismay  **ah well** as we rode on Eric came up saying "hey Karou thanks for that back there" he slowed down a bit saying "for helping Elizabeth I mean she really needed it" I said "hey you guys don't need to thank me what we can do though is find the son's of bitchs who attacked the city" he chuckled as we rode on shouting "I'll race ya" he charged ahead as I said "not so fast Zap's" I kicked my horse into gear and sped up to try and catch Eric all the while chuckling.

* * *

**At Dusk later that day**

After a full day of ridding we began setting up camp as I said "how is to that I'm as tired as I am despite the fact I've mostly sat on a horse today" Eric said "that's your inner adventurer talking" he chuckled as he opened up something that made Yuri cry out in joy "ALCOHOL" she leapt up as Eric got out a series of tankards for us saying "let's drink up everyone" I grabbed one and poured myself some Inansa Black alcohol **(Author's note- for reference it tastes kind of like Jack Daniels)** as I drank I felt at ease again as I said "Zap's you've outdone yourself this time" we clanged cups together as he said "consider this a reward for all the work you've done at the club" all of us just laughed over what was going on as I drank my life away.

Once we had our fill I got up to go take a quick walk to try and shake it off while the others who had drank something were flat out  **it's a good job Eric and me put up the tent's before we drank ourselves to sleep** as I wondered I then saw Rachel sitting all alone as she looked at the stars I approached her asking "hey are you ok Amazashi" she said "huh I'm fine don't worry" she kept on looking as her hair blew in the wind until I got a peek at her ears  **wait those ears are rather pointy** I asked "forgive me for asking but are you an Elf" she said "yeah I am it's not exactly something I tried to hide" I said "I wasn't trying to offend you" she budged along so I could sit down due to being barely able to stand up fully.

As I sat down she said "I used to get laughed at you know for my ears" she looked up saying "I used to get laughed at for everything really" I felt my hand touching her's slightly as I said "but look at you now your an A rank Knight with a bright future ahead of yourself" she said "yeah I guess" she looked down slightly as I said "Rachel if you want to talk about anything that's bothering you then I'm here" she said "thanks it's just that for some reason I fell as if I can trust you I don't know why normally I prefer working alone" I said "mabye it's about as explicable as my multiple Armaments" she laughed over what I said as we got up to head to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up while rattling my head as I was suffering a hangover right now when suddenly I heard the tent open up I asked "Maria and Erina if that's you then" it wasn't them instead it was a group of armed men who had spears and swords aimed at me as I asked "so your not the twins" as I said that they grabbed me and led me outside to see they had bound and gagged the others while shooting glances at Vivienne  **if they touch her then I'll brake them in two** at that moment I saw a man arrive as he said "what the heck is going on here" I watched on as the men tried to get ready for battle when all of a sudden the other guy vanished out of sight  **where'd he go** he then reappeared as I saw him untie the girls as he said "Karou Arima get your ass ready" I managed to get free while shaking off some of the drunkenness from my head as I prepared for battle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

I stood ready with the man who had untied the girls as he said "here take this" he handed me a vial that I drank from  **wait how am I thinking clearly already** the man said "it's a anti-toxin that eliminates any foreign chemicals in your body such as alcohol" one of the thugs demanded "who the hell are you" the guy with me suddenly disappeared from sight only to then reappear next to me  **what the** he said "you really should listen to your surroundings in order to survive" he dropped something on the ground as I watched it fall  **wait is that an oh God that's a human ear** the guy he went to suddenly cried out in pain as he held his hand over where he lost his ear.

As the ear hit the ground Eric said "Grandmaster Anderson what are you doing all the way out here" he said "I was out training when I happened upon these clown's robbing some poor slobs in a training caravan so I followed them to track them down" he said to me "Arima go protect your woman these jokers are mine" I got next to Vivienne as I held her asking "they didn't hurt you did they" she shook her head with the others doing the same until *boom* I looked to see Anderson had detonated an explosion somehow as I asked "what the" he got back as Eric said "Karou whatever you do stay out of his way for this fight" Anderson kept on delivering a series of punchs that made explosion after explosion with me realising who it was  **I remember now when checking the rankings a while back I saw his name as the head of the Vitality Knights still holy shit he's on a different level to everyone and he's not even using a blade** he went for a kick so hard that he sent a guy into the sky as the other thugs began running when Anderson said "I can't believe I even considered exerting myself with you clowns good grief" he cracked his knuckles as they ran **I wouldn't be surprised if net he said "omae wa mou shindeiru" considering he's built like Kenshirō** Grandmaster Anderson was currently wearing a black jacket of sorts with little spikes along the shoulders as it exposed an X shaped scar on his chest I just sat back as Vivienne held onto me.

Once the thugs ran Anderson came along saying "I apologize for that little mess back there now what's the Princess doing all the way out here along with three Vitality Knights of varying ranks" Eric then explained everything to him from why we were all the way out here to the events of the battle for the city as Anderson clenched his fist saying "to think I was absent when my own home fell under attack how pathetic of me" he slamed it into the ground casuing an explosion as he said "well I wish you luck on your quest also Arima" he came up to me saying "I have some training in mind for you and Grove when you return to the city" he then dashed away from us as we gathered our things.

* * *

**Later that day**

After ridding some more we eventually got to the mercenary camp we had come for with Andrew getting Ermittler out as he looked over the camp  **with luck somebody's in** Andrew then said "I count at least 40 soldiers inside the camp right now although I'd need to get close if I wanted to get a read on any Armament user's" I said "let's split up into team's for now" Eric got up saying "let's do it as Vivienne and Emilia, myself and Rachel, Andrew Yuri and Luna, you and Elizabeth and Maria and Erina" Vivienne looked at me over the fact we weren't paired up with such pain in her eyes as we all went to go do our tasks.

As me and Elizabeth stood ready behind a rock formation she inhaled while wearing my hoodie as I asked "is everything ok Elizabeth" she said "there's something I need to say here and now Karou" she came up and kissed me on the cheek saying "I love you Karou" she hugged onto me saying "I've loved you for so long now and I always will" she kissed me again although I this time melded with it as she wrapped her arms around my neck eventually we separated as I said "Elizabeth I" she put her finger over my lips saying "don't say a word" we kept on kissing till it was time to make our move.

Eventually me and Elizabeth got ready as I said "on three" I held up three of my fingers and pulled them down slowly till I had none up as I shouted "NOW" me and the others charged in with Eric firing lightning bolts and Rachel twisting the very Earth itself as I used Tīģera to cover the others  **with luck I can get this done without any major trouble.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

As me and my group rained destruction down upon the mercanaries I saw there banner in the corner  **so they're a group known as the Blade's of Penthesala that's wired considering that from what I saw in the history books from Emilia these guy's are meant to be honourable warriors** as I fought my way through them I slamed down the jewel on my bracelet **_Battle Configuration_** as I entered my armour I continued slashing as Elizabeth threw vials of potion's as I asked "Liz what's in those vial's" she said "Laxative based potion's"  **that despicable lady** she kept on throwing them as I grabbed her so she wouldn't be affected by the odour of them as she held onto me she said "my hero" she nuzzled her head in as I carried her away.

Once me and her got to a safe distance I suddenly heard Tīģera say "boss duck" I got down while pulling Elizabeth down with me hearing the swish of a blade moving through the air  **where's it coming from though** as I pushed Elizabeth aside I felt a blade cut through the weak points of my armour "shit" I held my hand over it as somebody said "so your the infamous Lost One can't say your impressive" out came a boy of average height with a lean body build as he said "now then let's get to the killing" he held two daggers in his hand that were ebony black in colour with a snake engraved within the blades metal as I asked "are you an Armament user" he said "so you figured it out already damn your only marginally better than what I thought wow" he sarcastically clapped as he then ran at me.

As he ran I tried going for an overhead slash only for him to dodge and cut into my groin suddenly he cut into my underarm with his daggers as he said "your slow" I kept trying to cut back but ultimately failed as he kept on evading  **alright time for a switch of wardrobe** I put Tīģera away as I hit the jewel on my bracelet  ** _Speed Configuration_** currently I was wearing a less armoured version of the Battle Configuration armour with it only covering my arms, legs and chest in armour as I said "let's speed this up shall we" I then ran to tackle my foe.

* * *

As I ran my opponent evaded although I was able to keep up as I dashed even faster then before  **how am I this fast is it my natural abilities or the power of the armour ah I can figure it out later** as I ran my foe asked "your the Lost One aren't you" he kicked my side as he said "I'm Natrura and I'm going to love killing you" he tried using his daggers until a voice said "nah we won't fight" Natrura demaneded "what" the voice said "we'd rather play with him your boring now" I asked "eh" the voice said "hey browny wanna be our owner"  **wait is this his daggers** I said "if you want to be mine then alright" the daggers then glowed white as I chanted:

_I the shadowy prince of darkness shall weave my way through the lies of this world and always stand up for the weak_

I cried out **_Persevere with me Mephelephesto_** the daggers came in my hand as they said "yay a new user now then" Natrura said "you son's of bitchs switching users and for what" I said "alright let's do this" I charged at him and cut into his arm saying "I won't kill you afterall we need information on who hired you" his mouth started to bubble as he said "you'll never find them" I tried to get the information from him although he had died there and then  **must have been a suicide pill or something damn** Elizabeth came up and said "Karou are you ok now" I said "yeah I'm fine Liz" I patted her head as the fighting started to die down.

After the fighting was over and done with we'd interrogated some of the mercanaries only to find they aren't actually the Blades of Penthesala instead they are a just a copycat group although we never found out who hired them  **so this was a gigantic was of time then oh brilliant** as we finished up Elizabeth came up saying "Karou are you free" I said "ye" she cut me off as she pulled me in for a kiss while wrapping her arms around me  **i didn't expect this** as she let go after a bit she said "for saving me today and for this" she lifted my hoodie up a bit saying "for getting a scared girl and giving her a source of hope again" Vivienne got angry as she saw what was happening with Elizabeth saying "I'm in his harem now" she aimed her hand into a finger gun saying "bang"  **ah shit this is going to be a nightmare later on** Mephelephesto then said "she's pretty" Tīģera said "eh I prefer the elf" suddenly Mephelephesto said "big kitty"  **is it me or are there two of them ah I can always ask later** after that little incident we got ready to head out. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**One day later**

With the incident now over and done with we'd finally gotten back home although Vivienne was livid at Elizabeth for not telling her sooner about being in my harem but on the plus side she was starting to calm down and even better it was lunch time back at the university  **I wonder if they've got those pastry dishes on offer again**.

As I sat and waited the others eventually arrived with Vivienne sitting on my right while Elizabeth sat on my left with them both wrapping their arms around me as Emilia said "my my somebody's popular" Vivienne said "he's mine" Elizabeth said "correction he's ours" Maria then grabbed me saying "I called DIBS ARGH" she was clearly getting madder so we all backed down  **I didn't want it to come down to this** she then dragged me away from the others with Erina following her.

After we got way away from them Maria said "Karou I'm sorry for loosing my temper back there" I said "Maria it's alright" she hugged onto me as I said "don't blame yourself for getting mad I do it all the time" Erina came along and hugged onto us as well as she purred lightly  **ok that I didn't expect** as they both held onto me I said "listen girls we need to talk" they both sat kind of like how a cat does on all fours asking "what's it about" as they both sat I said "it's about you in particular Maria saying you called Dibs on me what's that all about" Maria said "I like you that's why" Erina said "me too" they nodded in unison as I said "in what" I got cut off by Maria who pulled me in for a kiss while Erina tried wrestling her off eventually Erina got her shot shall we say and gave me a kiss letting out little moans as she did  **I don't know who's better at this damn** once they both had their turn Maria said "that's what we mean" they both crawled closer as Erina said "Karou both of us want you as our lover even if you have other girls" I stopped them saying "don't say I won't care for you because I will" Maria said "damn he's good" we all got up as they hugged onto me while swaying their tails about blissfully.

* * *

Once we got back Eric asked "is everything ok now Karou" Erina said "he's our boy now" she licked my cheek as Maria said "I did call dibs on him" Vivienne said "at least you told us right away this time" I said "sorry Vivi" I rubbed the back of my neck as Grandmaster Anderson came over for me and Eric I said "ladies I've gotta go now I'll see you all later" all of them waved me off as Eric tried imitating me saying "I don't have a harem I'm not that kind of guy" I said while imitating him badly "I'm Eric and I'm a big stinky boy" he laughed as we playfully punched eachothers arms.

**At the training hall in the Spire**

Me and Eric were standing in the training hall with Grandmaster Anderson as I asked "so what are we doing here" Anderson suddenly said **_Break Point_** __ ****he became surrounded by a white auora as he said "this is my battle form Break Point with it my body is pushed above and beyond my limits" I asked "why would you show us this" he said "because you, Grove and Amazashi are going to learn this form" he poked my stomach so hard he leaf me on the floor **how how is he this powerful** at that stage Rachel came in saying "it'll be hell hell believe me I've already began training for it" I got up as I said "why us though" Anderson said "dark days are coming for Cradenhaul actually scratch that the world so I need you all ready to fight with all you've got" I said "sir please teach me" he said "lesson one's already done" he patted my back saying "you chose to fight rather than run" we then began training to unlock Break Point.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**A week later**

*Pant* *pant* I felt sweat falling down my face as I asked "Grandmaster Anderson how long have we been at this training" he with a smirk said "about a week now in the outside world's time at least"  **a week jeez the girls will be getting really lonely by now heck I can't even imagine how Vivi is feeling or Liz or Maria and Erina God damn it and wait what does he mean the outside world's** as he threw a punch at me that I barely avoided I said "are you going to let us stop" he said "not till you unlock Break Point" I was now struggling to keep up with him as Eric said "sir this is madness just look at him" I fell the floor saying "Eric I'm fine" Anderson said "does it frustrate you" he delivered a kick to my face as he said "being a total weakling I mean" as I hit the floor he picked me up in a chokehold saying "so what your ability to wield multiple Armaments is just a fluke huh" he kept on bashing me in the stomach as he had a sadistic smile on his face.

As he bashed me in the stomach Rachel cried out "KAROU" I held my hand up to tell her to stay back as I tried to break free myself Eric said "you son of a why are you being so antagonistic towards him he's my friend damn you" Eric let out a roar of power as he began flickering on and off with a white auora  **wait is that** as he let it go on and off I said "do you see now Grandmaster we aren't as soft as you think" I too felt the same white auora surround me as I said "we won't give up" me and Eric both called out in unison  **Break Point** we now achieved it as Anderson said "congrats you pass and don't worry I don't really see you guys as weaklings" he put a towel over his head saying "now let's get some rest we have by this rooms standards been here for 3 year's"  **wait does time flow faster or is it slower here good God why didn't anyone tell me this was a thing wait is that what he meant by the outside world's standard's** Eric said "your doing it again" I looked confused as he finished saying "overthinking things according to Vivienne your face gets really light in its colouring when you overthink things" me and him left as we got ready to be cleaned up.

**At the clubhouse**

As me and Eric walked in I saw all the girls look at me as Vivienne said "where have you been" I explained everything to her until Elizabeth came up saying "he's bulked up a lot" Emilia said "so has Eric from the looks of things" I looked as he nervously said "what I couldn't have right"  **holy shit she's right he has gotten bigger in muscle mass** Maria said "Karou's more burly now and his hair's longer" she nuzzled her head against me as she purred only then causing the other girls to fight over me yet again **dang it** I felt as they all tried to go for me until Eric said "I need to see this letter Andrew could you keep watch for a bit" Andrew who currently had his Armament on gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

**Eric's pov**

As I got to a secluded area I checked the letter I'd received as I noticed a familiar crest on it  **wait this seal it's the seal of the Oparius family** Zibens said "tread carefully Eric this could go anyway" I said "I always do Zibens" I opened it up to see a letter inside that read:

_To my Dearest Eric,_

_It's Lucy here I don't know if you still remember me but I'm writing as things have been getting heated in Isnomond both politically and personally. On the political side the nobles are getting more vocal over their jelousy towards the other Kingdom however the biggest problem is on the personal side as Eric I have been betrothed to Lord Julius Aquinas of Danago but the problem is Eric I still love you._

_Eric as I said I still love you I have since the day we met I don't know what you look like now or if you still have the same fire of compassion you once did but I love you still, every day I've thought of and the time we spent together so please if you can hear me write back I love you._

_PS- I only heard where to send this as you've become quite a topic of conversation since you got exiled and became a Vitality Knight._

_PPS- I kept my hair long all these years you'll know why._

_From Lucy_

I felt myselfcrying as I read the note  **so she does care she she never gave up on me all these years she's still wanted to be with me** I muttered "oh Lucy I'm sorry" Zibens came up and put his hand on my shoulder saying "it's ok Eric don't feel sad" I said "it's quite the opposite I couldn't be happier right now" I had a great big smile on my face as Karou came up saying "hey buddy I'm gonna hit the baths cause I'm sweating like a pig that's seen the slaughter house sign care to join me" I got up saying "yeah sure" as we walked he asked "hey are you ok" I said "never better" I then walked on to go to the bath's.

I sat in the baths as I said "Karou you telling the engineers about hot springs was the best thing you've done for this world so far" he said "I know ahhh" he relaxed as we sat on opposite ends of the spring  **he wasn't kidding these things are relaxing as hell** he said "you looked cool as hell by the way when you unlocked Break Point" I said "I just took pointers from one of the coolest guy's of all" he chuckled saying "so who Vivi" I laughed as me and him made little jabs at eachother via humour  **he might curse a lot and he might not be of this world but in the end he's the greatest friend you could ever ask for.**

* * *

**Back to Karou's pov**

**At the Palace**

After me and Eric finished getting cleaned up we both returned to our homes as I said "what a week" I fell into my bed until I heard the door open I said "Vivi" Vivienne did in fact come up as she said "Karou I need to talk" I sat up as she sat by the end of my bed as I asked "what's wrong Vivi" she asked "Karou do I mean anything to you" I held onto her saying "Vivienne what makes you say that" she said "it's just all these other girl that have been falling for you I I'm scared you'll grow tired of me" I pulled her in for a hug saying "oh Vivi I could never grow tired of you" as she cried a bit I kissed her forehead saying "Vivi you were the first girl I met in this world and the first girl I grew to love so don't ever doubt yourself sure I might love the others as well but you still mean a lot to me" as she held onto me I let her nuzzle her head into me.

As she nuzzled her head in I said "Vivi I'm sorry I made you doubt yourself I really am" I ran my fingers through her hair saying "I have an idea actually" she looked up as I said "we haven't done anything couples do due to all the madness that's happed lately so tomorrow why don't we go on a date" she got up as she blushed saying "date as in just me and you with no one else" I said "it'll just be us" she hugged into me as she said "of course Karou I would love to" she fell back into the bed with me as I said "if you want stay here for the night it'll be one of my ways of apologising to you" she fully nuzzled her head into my chest saying "no matter how much muscle mass you gain your as cuddly as ever" I held onto her as she fell asleep in my arms  **she's so cute when she's asleep** as she let out little snores I pecked her forehead saying "night Vivi" I myself then drifted off to sleep.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**The day after**

As I walked throughout town Vivienne held my hand as she said "you look handsome as ever Karou" I kissed her hand saying "and you look as beautiful as ever Vivi" she blushed at my compliment as we carried on walking  **alright if I remember correctly Eric said that there's a decent coffee shop two blocks away** as we walked she said "Karou I really appreciate you doing this" I hugged her saying "hey it's the least I could do considering we haven't done much together" she then said "about that" she wispered "while you trained with Grandmaster Anderson my Father told me he wouldn't hate it if we did well you know it" I blushed at her statement as I said "good to know I guess" I did a nervous laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck with her giggling away knowing she has embarrassed me.

Once we got to the café I said "pick anything I'll pay" she gigled saying "such a gentleman" I wispered in order to get payback for earlier "if you behave I might just reward you Vivi" she blushed as I laughed at her in good fun  **ah this woman I swear** as we placed out orders we saw three girls wearing identical uniforms as I asked "hey Vivi is it me or does that look like Liz, Maria and Erina" she wispered "I think your fanclub found us" our drinks arrived as I said "this could be fun" at that moment a man came up asking "excuse me sir could you give me directions to the University" I asked "Eric is that you" he said "Eric who is this Eric you speak of I am Meric"  **really** this so called Meric was just Eric wearing a poorly attached mustache and his hair done up in a ponytail similar to what mine now is  **I do plan to get it cut soon seriously how does Vivi live with such long hair** I in order to humour 'Meric' gave him directions as he left  **that idiot I swear.**

Once me and Vivienne were done at the café I walked around with her some more as she said "this is nice Karou" I held her hand as I said "it is indeed" I felt her nuzzle her head into my shoulder as I said "there there Vivi" I wispered "if we run really really fast then we can escape the others" she had a smile as we both ran  **this should be fun** as we began running she sadly tripped on her dress causing her to fall I then took the initiative and picked her up in a bridal carry as I said "come on" as we ran she held onto me tightly  **if there's one thing I don't regret about coming to this world then it's meeting her and everyone else** me and her eventually escaped everyone else.

* * *

Once we got to a safe spot I looked around to see we were just around the corner from the palace as I put Vivienne down I said "Vivi I'm sorry out date ended the way it did" she suddenly pulled me in for a kiss in which she moved her tounge into my mouth so I responded in kind by doing the same as we both let out little moans over it I felt her run her hands across my body while I held my arms behind her neck eventually we parted as she said "your one hell of a kisser Karou" I said while moving aside a strand of hair "and your a fine woman Vivienne" she had her hand over my face as we led eachother into the palace.

As we got to Vivienne's room she lay down on her bed as I lay next to her saying "I've needed a rest lately" as we lay down she suddenly asked "Karou I um" I lifted my head up as she squealed "I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH YOU LIKE RIGHT NOW SO PLEASE" she stopped to catch her breath as she said eventually "I really want to do it with you Karou" I held her hand saying "Vivi are you sure" she held my hand saying "yes I want to be more than just another girl to you I want to become your woman so" I stopped her saying "you're already a woman to me Vivienne so don't let yourself believe you have to give yourself to me to become one" at that moment she hugged onto me tightly.

As she hugged onto me she said "Karou I was so scared I I" she had little tears coming from her eyes as I asked "Vivienne do you truly to this yet" she shook her head as she rested it on my shoulder as I said "Vivienne don't make yourself do things you don't like for my sake" she said to me "someday I want to but I didn't think you'd be patient enough" I told her "you really are a big fiery dork you know that" she hit me in the chest as I laughed it off once I stopped laughing I lay down next to her as she asked "can we stay like this please" I said "if you want to Vivi then that's fine" she nuzzled her head into me as she drifted off to sleep  **I won't ever force them to be anything they don't want to be that I is something I will swear.**

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**  

**Two**   **week's later**

With mine and Vivienne's date now behind us we were waiting for more information about who attacked the city as my group's investigation turned up nothing  **well shit** but on the plus side I had done a little bit more more training with Break Point although sadly I can only keep it active for 15 minutes  **just my luck** at this moment in time though I felt a set of arms wrap around me from behind as Elizabeth said "Karou I've missed you" I managed to turn myself around as she kept on hugging into me I patted her head saying "Liz I" she stopped me as she tightened her hug even more  **she's crushing me I can't breathe seeing lights I can see my Grandma already** as she let go a little I said "sorry I've not been paying attention to you for a bit" she pecked me on the cheek as she said "you can pay me back in one way" she then pulled my collar as I got closer to her face.

As I stared at her face she had a smile that I rarely saw as she said "I want you to know I feel at my happiest around you" I said "I'm happy you feel that way" me and her then kissed eachother as we dualed with our tounges we both tried fighting for dominance as she put up a decent fight although I eventually won as she panted like a dog that's just been for a long walk I then felt her move her hands around to my wrists as she tried to pin me to the wall however I reversed her plan and did it to her she said "somebody's being direct" we nearly took it further till Eric came along saying "guys we found out" he looked at us as he said "I'll come back later" he then wondered off as me as me and Elizabeth let eachother go so we could catch some breath. As she let go we walked to go find Eric as she said "I never realised how good a kisser you are" I while holding her hand said "you took it pretty well Liz" she tighter her grip saying "Karou I know I say it a lot but thank you" I patted her head as we kept on walking.

Eventually we found Eric as he chuckled saying "so how'd it go" I playfully hit his arm saying "yeah yeah Zap's" until he said "they found out who sent those mercanaries to us" I looked at him as he said "it was Lord Harmon Von Eisenfald of Bahamut"  **wait that surname it couldn't be** at that moment Emilia heard as she said "what does he want no" he kept muttering no as I lead her behind a corner saying to Eric "keep and eye on the others will you" he nodded while giving me the thumbs up.

* * *

As I led her away Emilia kept muttering about him as I asked "Emilia what's wrong" she had tears in her eyes as she said "the man who attacked the city is my Father" she grabbed onto my hands as she said "he threw me out of the house five years ago because of my magic" she generated a small bit of frost around her hand as she said "the rest of my family uses wind magic so when I manifested my ice at a young age he hated it" she bawled her eyes out some more as she rested her head against my shoulders  **she's suffered so much and I had no idea of it some friend I am doing this to her** as she lifted her head up she said "I never wanted to see him again so when I got thrown out I came to Cradenhaul and talked with Vivienne" I said "so that's how you both know eachother" she nodded as she cried some more.

Once she was done crying she looked into my eyes as she began to try and remove her dress I freak out asking "EEE Emilia what's going on" she said "I want you to ravage me and help me forget about him" she kept trying to as I said "Emilia no" she cried as I said "Emilia this isn't something that you would normally want to do" I held her hand saying "the Emilia I've grown to know and care for would make a sassy joke about this and move on so don't give up if you do then he wins" she smiled as she muttered "thank you" she then pulled me in for a hug as I patted her back gently so that I could help her feel more secure and safe.

**A few hours later**

I stood in the club room as Emilia asked "is he getting a trial" Eric said "they've already arrested him as of now it's a case of getting him here to be put on trial" she looked down as Vivienne said "we've got your back Emi no matter what" Maria said "us girls have to stick together afterall" Luna then said "and so do friends"  **daww she's so pure** Eric then said "I've got your back Emilia as does Karou and all of us" I said "he's right me and Meric here will keep you safe" he asked "who's Meric" we playfully punched eachothers arms as we all laughed on **truth be told a part of me never wants to leave this world just because of these people.**

* * *

**Later that night**

I got home to my room as I got ready for bed until Vivienne arrived saying "Karou there's something I need to do" she walked closer as she pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss I let her do it at first only to then take the initiative and move my tounge inside her mouth letting it explore every section of as I did Vivienne then began to undo my belt all the while dualing with my tounge using her own I could hear little moans come out as she finally removed my belt she said "I'm ready Karou" I said "as am I Vivi".

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

As Vivienne undid the rest of my clothing I did the same to her's all the while keeping up the battle with our tounges eventually I won through perseverance as she fell into the bed with me being on top of her and both of us as naked as the day we were born she said "do it" I wispered "I plan to" I then thrusted into her womanhood making her cry out in pleasure as she gripped my shoulders to steady herself I could feel her legs trembling as she adjusted to the feeling of me being inside her as she begged "keep going please" I then resumed my thrusts as she kept on moaning and moaning while being still bearly being able to keep a grip on my shoulders she mannaged to mutter "so sss strong" she couldn't say anything more as she held her head back with a little bit of drool escaping her mouth.

As I kept on thrusting into Vivienne she kept on screaming my name "Karou Karou Karou" while I began massaging her left breast while running my tounge over her right she cried out even louder as she just let her arms fall and her hair surround her I lifted my head up saying "Vivienne I'm gonna cum" she said "do it Karou please just let it out I don't even care if I get pregnant just do it" I then with one final thrust blew my load into her. ****

* * *

**Ok guys lemon's over now**

* * *

As I blew my load me and Vivienne collapsed into the bed as she said "that" she was still panting like an exhausted animal as I said "I'm glad my first time was with you Vivi" she nuzzled her head into my chest as I heard her say "you were amazing there Karou" I moved my hand around her back as she began to fall asleep with me saying "just rest my purple haired Princess I'll protect you" I then held onto her before falling asleep myself.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Kingdom saga and next chapter will begin the next one (at least I said this time around unlike last time).

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**Two day's later**

I stood in the courtroom as the trial against Emilia's Dad was about to begin with Emilia herself being comforted by Vivienne while I had Maria on my left and Elizabeth on my right *shiver* I felt Elizabeth's hand slide under my t-shirt as I said "cheeky" she simply smirked as the trial began  **this could end badly or horrifically there is no in-between at this moment.**

As the trial got underway the court's listed all the charges against Harmon as he simply had a cocky smirk on his face during it all Tīģera said "I've got a bad feeling about this" suddenly I looked outside to see something heading for the window as I shouted "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW" the windows shattered as Emilia made a barrier out of ice to cover me and the rest of the club **_Battle Configuration_** as I let my armour cover me I said "damn this is bad"  _ **Assit Me Tīģera Karalis** **, Strike From The Heaven's Zisbens Imperators**_ me and Eric got ready for battle as I said "what the hell happened" Maria said "Karou there's still people trapped" I said "Maria, Erina, Andrew and Elizabeth you guys go search for survivors Vivi get Emilia out of here and Luna I need you to go alert some other Vitality Knights" everyone agreed to it as me and Eric leapt forward.

Me and Eric landed where Harmon should be as I said "be careful Emilia said he uses wind magic" Eric surrounded Zibens in a series of lightning bolts as he held it at his side saying "why can't things ever be easy" at that moment he got battered aside by something as I cried out "ERIC" he got up as Harmon said "he should stay down as should anyone who assists my weakling of a daughter" he fired a series of wind blades as I got hit in the shoulder by one of them  **damn** I felt the blood pouring out as Uriel said "Lord Karou you should retreat" I tightened my grip on Tīģera saying "I'll be fine although I appreciate the concern Uriel" Harmon said "Karou Arima the so called Lost One tsk tsk you shouldn't have bothered with her"  _ **Wind Pummel**_ he launched a fist made of wind pressure as I bearly got out of the way.

* * *

As I evaded I called out "why do you hate Emilia so much" he said "because she's a failure having the power of ice instead of our families great power over the wind" I leapt at him as I landed a slash on his stomach saying "don't you dare insult her she's a beautiful and kind woman" he had an even bigger smirk as he said **_Atmospheric Rending_** he fired a blast of wind pressure so fine he cut me in multiple places as I fell down with blood leaking out heavily as I said "damn" I couldn't barely move let alone fight as Eric shouted **_Thunder Emperor's Decree_** he fired it off three times as he barely did any damage to Harmon as he said "now to kill my idiot daughter" he left as I lay on the floor with Eric saying "Karou please don't die on me buddy" I dispelled my armour as I said "sorry buddy" he picked me up over his shoulder as he said "what should we do about the others" suddenly the door got blasted open as Harmon was sent flying through.

As he got sent flying through he crashed landed as the room got filled with ice I said "wait a second this ice it's" Emilia came in as she said "I'm following your advice Karou" **_Glacial Crushing_** Harmon got surrounded by ice as it crushed him while Emilia said "I won't give up otherwise he'll win" she kept on blasting him with ice as she eventually said "I know why you threw me out" she fired a icicle into his legs as she said "you were scared of my power, you knew how much better I was" she let off little laughs as I watched on.

As she let off her laughs I got off Eric's shoulder as I said "Emilia please stop" her hair had a white tint to it now and her eyes had gone an icy white colour as I said "this isn't you your not a bad person" she said "get out Karou" she had an ice cold glare as I said "Emilia I know your a good person" she looked as if she could cry as she said "I don't want you to see how I am I'm not the girl you think I am" I then held my bloody hand on her face as I said "and even if your not her I'll accept you anyway" the ice only got worse as she said "Karou I'm" I then pecked her on the cheek saying "the Emilia I know isn't gone yet so don't give up quite yet" I then fell to the floor as she muttered "thank you" I then blacked out as I lost consciousness.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the event's of the Kingdom saga now over it's time for the Return saga to begin I won't say much else in order to avoid spoiling things.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**Two days later**

I kept my eyes open slowly as I got up from my hospital bed seeing a series of bandages over my body  **man I really messed up** at that moment I saw Emilia was sitting on a chair as she woke up saying "Karou your up" she came up as she hugged me tightly saying "thank you Karou" I hugged her back as she said "I was so scared of showing my ice queen side to anyone but you came along and accepted it anyway" I said "even if you get a little colder on the outside your still the warmhearted girl I know on the inside" she blushed as she ran her hands down my chest.

As her hands ran down my chest she said "your body has gotten so much stronger since you arrived" I held her hand gently saying "if it means protecting the people I care for them I'll train as much as I need to" she muttered "I love you Karou Arima" she went even redder as she said "I shouldn't have said that I'm" I stopped her saying "it's ok Emilia just say it" she said "Karou Arima I love you I have for a long time now" she hugged my body as she said "I love how hard you always try for you friends and loved ones, I love your cutesy face and how soft your cheeks are, I love how kind you are to everyone around you even in a world where you don't even belong in but most of you I love that you accepted me for more than just my body" I said "Emilia don't feel bad" she had her arms around me as we leaned closer and gave eachother a gentle yet still loving kiss on the lips  **strawberry huh** as our lips parted she gazed into my eyes "Karou" "Emilia" we were about to go further till the door burst open as the other girls came in saying "NOOO" Vivienne, Elizabeth, Maria, Erina and Emilia all began fighting over me as I got pulled in every direction with Eric just laughing on the side lines  **at this rate I'll have to be hospitalised inside a hospital ahhh rotten luck.**

After the girls were done fighting over me I left the hospital albeit with newly applied bandages as Eric said "what's wrong Karou you need a pull in the right direction" I said "fuck you Zap's" he laughed as Emilia said "there there Karou it'll all be fine" she nuzzled her head into me as Eric said "it's hard to believe that before you got here you had never once kissed a girl" Vivienne blushed as we looked at eachother with Eric saying "no way did you actually" he laughed as he said "did you deflower our Kingdom's Princess" all the girls glared at me as I said "it was bound to happen eventually guy's, hey Maria what's with the claws" she said "this little kitty isn't happy" she scratched me as we kept on walking to the University.

* * *

**In the clubroom**

As we all arrived we sat about as I had the girls all trying to get some attention of me only after I had some antiseptic cream applied to deal with my scratches  **yowchi** as I sat a series of lightning bolts began circulating around the room as I asked "um Eric is Zisbens going on strike all of a sudden" he said "Zisbens is asleep right now so it's not me" I looked at everyone else as they simply shrugged their shoulders I heard Tīģera say "mabye it's a food delivery" Uriel said "no this energy is a lot more out worldly" the lightning got more and more intense as Rachel who'd just arrived through the door asked "what the heck is this" I said "brave yourselves" the energy pulled us through as I felt like I was being pulled in every direction and not by the girls this time.

**After some time**

**In ???**

Eventually I woke up to see that we'd landed as I asked "hey guys where is everyone" all of us were present however many of the girls had crash landed on me as I asked "where the hell are we" Vivienne tried using her flames but could barely pull of a tiny ember over her index finder as I said "wait this traffic these smells" I wondered about as I said to the others "guys I'm home" all the others stood and watched in awe as they looked at the Tokyo area before us.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

I stood as I admired Tokyo saying "it's been a while since I got here" I looked about some more to take in all the smells and sounds of the city as Vivienne said "so you used to live here" I said "yeah I did" I looked at a jumbotron to see the date  **wait a second it was the 31st of March when I got to Vivienne's world but today is 2nd of April** I said out loud "I've only been away two days" Eric looked confused as I explained everything to him as he said "so your really home" Rachel then said "aren't you forgetting we aren't" we all finally took into account the situation  **I can't sense any of my Armaments right now yet Vivienne was somehow able to make a bit of fire albeit at a very low rate** I then said "I know just the place we can hide out in" I the led them as Maria and Erina tried to hide their tails.

Eventually I got back to my apartment as I let the others in saying "even know I've only been away two days to everyone else it's still good to be here" they all sat down around the living room as Emilia said "so you used to live here" I said "yeah I did forgive me guys for both A dragging you over and B getting way too excited about this" Eric said "it's natural that you would so don't sweat it" they all began looking around while Maria and Erina found a box of my clothing  **ah crap** they picked it all up and sniggered away as they said "I doubt he'd fit these anymore" I said "come on man" they both stuck their tounges as Elizabeth found more of my hoodies in my wardrobe  **this is hell.**

After we'd gotten settled down and I'd made everyone some food Eric asked "so how do we get back" I said "I wish I knew man hell I can't even talk to Tīģera or Mephelephesto nevermind Uriel" Vivienne looked confused as I said "long story" Eric then said "that's wired because me and Zisbens can still communicate" I decided to try something by pressing my bracelet down **_Battle Configuration_** I had managed to cover my torso and shoulders but nowhere else as I suddenly remembered something I said "shit shit shit" I began franticly tidying up as Vivienne asked "what's wrong Karou" I said "I just remembered my Mom and Dad were meant to be visiting today" Eric asked "what's so bad about that" I said "they haven't seen me in month's in this world's time how am I going to explain this" I gestured to my body as me and Eric freaked out  **ahahahahhahahah.**

* * *

**A few hours later**

Once I had made my apartment look semi presentable I said "alright guys I'll warn you now my Dad is a little" the door opened as a voice called out "KAAARRROU" my dad ran up and hugged me so hard I thought that blood would burst out as I I flailed my arms about saying "can't CCC can't breathe" I could just hear Eric laughing as my Mom said "Byakuya come on now" he let go as my Mom said "it's been a whilw Karou" I hugged her as I said "I've missed you Mom" she said "did you get taller and when were you so well built and what's with the hair" Eric just sat by as my Dad asked "and who are they Karou" I led them in as I said "it's a really really long story" they sat down while the others watched on.

After spending a bit of time explaining everything to my parents I said "so there you have it" my Dad said "a part of me wants to say your a madman but at the same time I can't help but believe you" my Mom said "nevermind that since when did my virgin idiot of a son have a whole harem if girls nevermind 1 girlfriend" I hit my head against a wall saying "Mom" at that moment Maria and Erina wrapped their arms around me as they said "he's ours" Vivienne and all the others began arguing over me as my Dad asked "does this happen a lot" Eric said "I'm used to seeing this" they all fought while Yuri was fascinated by my laptop and Andrew was hiding behind a corner  **poor boyo hang on where's Luna.**

**Eric's pov**

While the girls fought over Karou as per usual I went to see a small balcony that had Luna on as I asked "are you ok Luna" she jumped a little saying "oh Lord Eric it's just" I said "hey there's no need to call me Lord we all told you not to" she said "I'm sorry" I stood by her as she said "it's so noisy here I don't know how Karou lived here at all" I asked "you love him don't you" she jumped and blushed as she said "well he's um pretty cool and so so so confident and he's cute as well" she blushed while she held her hands together saying "but I'm just a little sister in his mind" I said "I'm sure your not" she said "it's just he pats my head and always worries about me kind of like a big brother would when I I" she burst out "I WANT HIM TO SEE ME AS A WOMAN" I said "Luna if you really want that then just ask let's face it he's that kind of guy" she said "your right although for now let's try to figure out a way home" I chuckled as she went back in.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something I failed to mention was that the Return saga wasn't a long one and I never planed it to be so it'll likely end in either next chapter or the one afterwards.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

I was currently sitting in my apartment as the my parents had taken the others out to go buy some supplies leaving me and Yuri behind as I said "so do you have any idea what caused us to get here" she said "sadly I don't but I know one thing" she said while taking a hold of my hand "if anyone can guide us through this mess it's you Karou you've done it before and I know you'll keep on doing it" she had a smile until I realised something  **wait my hand is** I realised my hand was over her right breast as I felt it being squeezed by my hand she let out a moan as I went red saying "it's not what you think oh God please don't kill me for this aha mana a aman" she was bright red as I tried to move my hand only for her to stop it saying "don't it felt so good" I said "Yuri what's going" she suddenly said "I feel like your the only one who wouldn't care if I acted like this" she held my wrist as she then let out two black wing's as I said "Yuri your a Fallen Angle" she nodded as I let go only to see some tears.

As I let go she said "I know there isn't a whole load of us around the world so in order to avoid unwanted attention I hid who I am" she held her wings out enough that they'd show but not enough that it would knock anything over as I asked "Yuri can I um" she looked up as I asked "could I touch them" she lowered her left wing down as I ran my hand gently over it saying "if I'm honest these wings are amazing Yuri" she covered me in one of them as she held her arms around me saying "I should stop I'm a teacher your a student it wouldn't be right" I said "if your happy then we can stay like this if you want that is" she then held her wings around me some more as she hugged on muttering "your so warm and fuzzy it's soothing" she rested her head on me as I kept her steady  **if I'm being honest she's actually pretty attractive** as she held me I felt her hands run over my back as I winced in pain a little saying "I have a scar there" she muttered "sorry Karou" she eventually got up after putting away her wings and letting go of me.

As she stood she said "that felt nice just having a rest compared with all the shit we usually go through" I said "sorry I had to grope you to bring it about" she blushed like a nervous schoolgirl saying "it's fine" she then sat down as I showed her some more parts of my laptop all the while she took note of everything that I said while still having a blush on her face  **with luck this won't make things awkward for us.**

* * *

**A few hours later**

I sat on my bed as I watched the clock go by as Yuri said "the others are late" I said "either something's happened or my Mom is being picky as usual over what to buy" she giggled as she approached me asking "is there enough room" I budged along a little as she lay down on my bed with me  **oh God oh God oh God what do I do** as she lay there she said "Karou I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but your really really brave" she at that moment rested her head against my chest as she said "it's no surprise the girls all fall for you" she then crawled up my body as she muttered "mabye if I made a move" she was now mere millimetres away from me as she said "if you saved me mabye I'd fall for you and you would make me yours" I asked "Yuri what brought this on you weren't like this a few hours ago" she then seductively swayed her tounge as she got even closer.

As she got closer I asked "Yuri what's going on" she said "come on big boy have a shot" she undid the buttons on her business suit as she exposed her breasts I then said "Yuri snap out of it" she suddenly got back as she said "did I" I said "try and seduce me yeah nearly" she said "it's a problem us Fallen's have we can't help but throw ourselves at strong people" I said "hey it's ok" I got up to check the fridge saying "damn it I'm out of alcohol" she screamed "NOOOOO" I laughed with her as we tried out best to forget about it.

Once we stopped laughing the others returned as Eric said "Karou good news" he held up a stone as he said "we have a way back" me and Yuri looked at eachother as she asked "is that a waystone" he said "yup" he then led the others in as I asked "how did you find it" he said "well as we went shopping we passed by the alleyway that we arrived in and this was left there" he touched it as it glowed a light blue colour with Andrew saying "I can sense some more power permeating the room" I then heard Tīģera say "Karou I've been trying to call you for ages what happened" I said "good to hear you buddy" I let out a satisfied breath as my parents watched on.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

As the waystone glowed my Dad asked "will we ever see you again Karou" I said "I'll talk with the others and see if I can make a gateway from their world to this one" my Mom said "Karou" she hugged me as she said "I'm so proud of the man you've become with these people" she looked at the girls saying "keep him on his toes the idiot deserves that much" I then felt my Dad pat my shoulder saying "goodbye Karou" I said "I love you Mom and Dad" they waved me off as the same white light that brought us here manifested.

**Some time later**

*crash* I hit my head on the floor as I said "oww" I realised I was on solid concrete as I tried to lift my head up  **wait this firm yet soft feeling oh shit I know it all too well** I looked up to realise Vivienne had landed on top of me with her breasts being on my head as I tried to call out for help till she herself got up in a fit of embarrassment fortunately King Richard came along as he said "what happened to you all you've been gone for a week"  **oh this time difference thing is a real fucking nuisance** Vivienne then explained everything to him as we all got up  **for once I'd like a soft landing just once is that really to much to ask for** I then felt the girl's trying to grab onto me as Emilia said "that was certainly an odd adventure" she ran her hands over me as Maria and Erina tried to stop her however Elizabeth said "could somebody help me carry these" I noticed she had managed to bring over my box of clothes from my apartment as I said "at least I've got a change of clothes" we then headed back to the palace.

Once we were done explaining everything and the others had gone elsewhere I was in my room on my own till Elizabeth came in and asked "Karou are you free" I said "I'd happily make time for you" she then pulled me in for a passionate kiss as we began dualing with our tounges as we felt out tounges explore eachothers mouths and our hands explored eachothers bodies she kept letting out moans as I lifted her up and carried her to my bed we separated in order to catch our breaths as she said "Karou your such a good kisser" I pecked her in the cheek as I said "and you put up a good fight Liz" she then ran her hands underneath my shirt as she said "such strong muscles" she then undid her own dress saying "I want to do it Karou" she wispered in an unusually seductive tone "ravage my body till I can barely feel my legs" I asked "are you sure Liz" she said "of course I do" she had such a loving yet lustful look in her eyes as I began assaulting her with kisses.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

As I kept up my kisses she removed my shirt as I was now left without it on while she was left with nothing but her dark blue bra and panties on I decided to experiment as I moved two of my fingers inside her panties and began moving them about her womanhood making her cry out in pleasure as I used my free hand to massage her left breast after she removed her bra as she said "sssso gooddd" she struggled to keep her words together as I kept on kissing her neck she let out some more moans as I slowly removed my fingers saying "your gushing like a waterfall down there Liz" she then pulled me into the bed as I got on top of her she blushed at the current state of us.

As she watched our current state she said "now for the main event" I pinned her hands to the bed as I thrusted into her body sending more moans echoing throughout the room as I thrusted she kept panting and moaning like an animal deep in heat as I began biting into her neck enough to leave my mark but not enough to hurt her too much I then let one of her hands go free as I used it to massage her right breast as her moans only for louder while I felt her body being lifted off the bed a little due to how deep I was inside her I said "Liz I'm gonna cum" she squealed "do it I beg of you Karou just do it" I then blew my load inside her as she achieved her release casuing her to collapse into the bed.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon's over**

* * *

I felt her fall into the bed as I caught her feeling her sweat soaked skin link with my own she said "that was" she couldn't finish her sentence as she said "I love you Karou" I felt her nuzzle her head into my body as I gently grabbed onto her saying "I'm just glad your happy Liz" she kissed my shoulders as she said "now I can truly say I'm your woman" I ran one hand through her hair while running the other one across her thighs as I said "Liz I'll stick by the promise I made you to make sure no butt ugly goblin ever hurts you and to always look after you just like I do with the others" she rested her head against my chest while letting of little pants.

As she panted a bit I held her saying "I shouldn't have mentioned" she said "it's not that don't worry my love" she crawled around me as she said "I love you" I pecked her forehead saying "and I love you Liz" I let her warp her arms around me as she fell asleep  **she looks so at peace and happy right now I'm just glad I can be the reason behind it.**

**A few hours later**

After me and Elizabeth got fully rested up I met the others at the dinning room of palace saying "hey guys" Maria and Erina sniffed me as they said "I smell Liz" Elizabeth grabbed my arm saying "we made love that why" she pretended to collapse as she said in a really our of character moment "he went at it so hard I can barely stand" the others went bright red while King Richard let out a torrent of blood as I said "sorry about this guys" the girls looked at me with frustrated expressions as I said "who's hungry huh" I tried to let off a half-hearted chuckle to ease the tension in the room until one of the serving girls said "help" she was being restrained by a woman with pink hair and a large claymore sword she held to the girls throat **_Persevere With Me Mephelephesto_** __I held my daggers as I said "what the hell" the pink haired girl demanded "where is Karou Arima" I tried to keep my composure as she held her blade.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter marks the end of the Return saga as I said I never planed for it to be a long one but the next saga will begin next chapter.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

As I held my daggers I said "let her go" the pink haired woman who held the serving girl hostage said "give me Karou Arima and I might consider it" I stepped forward while saying to the others "let me handle this for now" I said to the attacker "who are you and why are you after me" she said "so your Karou Arima then I am Karla Davenport on a side note I've been sent to kill you"  **so nothing has changed oh great** I said "lady your acting as if your the first person to make that statement" I made sure I had a confident grin on my face to reassure all the others that I had this under control as Karla said "your right I'm not the first person who's wanted to kill you" she let the girl go and charged for me saying "but I'm the first who will succeed" she clashed with my daggers as I evaded as many attacks as I could  **damn this isn't good** I then slamed my bracelet as it said  _ **Battle Configuration**_ I leapt back as I said  _ **Burn Uriel**_ as I held my sword we dualed a bit with it letting sparks go everywhere until she grabbed my neck and threw me out the window.

As I got thrown out the window I upturned some of the grass as I said "damn Queen Veronica is going to kill me" Karla came up to me as we resumed slashing **_Inferno Slash_** she managed to avoid it as I said "damn your good" our blades then interlocked casing sparks to be generated as she said "aren't you a little curious who wants your head" I said "I can think of a lot of people who do right now" we separated as she tried to go for my sides while I intercepted it with a block I was then able to do a parry  _ **Break Point**_ my speed was greatly enhanced as I charged for her making even harder strikes.

As we kept on slashing she was barely putting up a fight as I said "surrender and I'll let you live" she hit my with the pommel of her sword saying "not a chance" as she tried to run I intercepted her and delivered a punch to her face saying "it's a shame your actually quite beautiful" she said "aww I'm flattered" her voice dripped with sarcasm as she couldn't hold her own against me much more which was shown in her decelerated sword strikes as she was now on her knees I said "so do you give in now" she spat near me saying "never" she then managed to deliver a sucker punch to my chest as she took the chance to run away I dispelled both Break Point and my armour as I fell to the floor only to vomit slightly as I said "damn" *hurl* I vomited some more as I fell to my knees only then hearing Vivienne say "Karou" she held me saying "it's ok now you won" I kept on vomiting as I said "damn this wretched body" I slamed my fist into it saying "I couldn't even hold my own against her fuck" I then fell to the floor as the pressure of Break Point began dieing down  **why though I'm supposed to be able to keep it active for 15 minutes yet that battle barely lasted 7 to me damn it damn it damn it.**

* * *

**Karla's pov**

**Two block's away from the Palace**

I managed to find a hiding spot away from the guards as the swept the area for me all the whole cursing my failed attack  **I got told he's resourceful but no one said he was that powerful** come to think of it he did seem quite powerful I mean he was able to give me a run for my money so he'd have to be for some reason I felt a trembling in my body as thought's of his face ran through my mind only for me to say out loud "I can't think like that now I need to move" I then picked up my sword as I left.

**Back to Karou's pov**

I sat in the infirmary as my injuries got examined till the nurse said "Lord Karou I have some news" I stayed seated as she said "it would seem that your Break Point ability is breaking your body apart"  **what no it couldn't be** she said "sadly it would seem so my hypothesis is that it's to do with the fact that your not of this world so any worldly transformations you get here won't agree with you shall we say" I held my stomach as she said "it can be healed but unless you figure out  a way to put a stop to it you might never be able to fight again" she left as I sat there  **damn it I knew not being from around here would bite me in the ass some day but still how can I put a stop to it** my thought's got interrupted as the door opened.

Through the door came Luna as she leapt up and hugged me tightly saying "Karou I was so worried" I hugged her back as she put her head on my shoulder as I said "sorry about that Luna" she looked at me as I moved a strand of hair aside saying "next time I'll be stronger" she said "I don't need you to be strong I just want you to be you" she hugged onto me tightly saying "do you know how scary I find it knowing that anyday now you could end up dead and I'd be all alone" I patted her back saying "Luna even if I did die just know I wouldn't go without a fight" she wiped away a tear as she said "Karou I worry because I love you but you only love me as a little sister" she held me as I said "Luna I've only ever viewed you as one thing" I pecked her cheek saying "Luna that's all I've ever seen you as sure I find you to be cute and adorable but at the end of the day your Luna" she said "I love you" I held her as she kept saying that.

* * *

As she kept saying that I said "Luna it's ok" she said "I love you and your bravery, I love your handsome face and body, I love how kind and gentle you are to me and the girls, I love how even when I was a complete stranger you saved me but most of all" she kissed my cheek saying "I love that because of you I was able to love myself" I said "then let me show you how I feel" I held my hand on her chin as I gently led her into a kiss one that went from being a sweet but quick one to being one where she moved her tounge into my mouth  **somebody's eager** I then moved my arms around her back as I felt her hair tickle them all the while she kept exploring my mouth with her tounge so I did the same as she didn't have the strength to put up a fight as we separated she lay down.

As she lay down next to me in the hospital bed she said "Karou that was" she looked at me saying "I never knew you were such a good kisser well the girls mentioned it but I didn't know it was this good" I held my hand under her chin as she edged closer to me  **for somebody so short she's got a really well developed bust** I felt my arm get sandwiched between her breasts as she simply dozed off next to me muttering before hand "I love you Karou" I said "and I love you Luna" I then let my now girlfriend fall asleep next to me as I held her close.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with this chapter the Adjustment saga begins (don't worry this one won't be over half as quick as the last one).

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**The day after**

*Punch* I was currently sparring with Eric even knowing what the doctor told me so the agreement is no Break Point *slam* he slammed me against the floor as I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground as he said "nice one Karou" he used his left leg to trip me up as he said "surprise" I chuckled as we pulled eachother up while the girls cheered us on as he said "so much for not having a harem" I said "time fly's when your in a fantasy world" he laughed as we went to go get changed.

After me and him got changed I left the training room as I thought about the events of yesterday  **in the span of a day I went to my world, found out I'm not half as powerful as I thought, drove an assassin out of the palace, accepted Luna into my ever growing harem and made love to Elizabeth man this has been an eventful week for me** I yawned as Vivienne asked "what's wrong Karou" I said "I'm just in need of a good rest is all" I felt Elizabeth grab my arm saying "I can distract you in an extra special way my Love" as per usual the girl's began fighting over me again for what the 100th time  **inspite of all the fights they have I love them all to bits** we then headed for the University as we needed to go to class.

**Not long after lunch**

I was currently in the library hoping I could find a book that might help with my Break Point sized problem however as per usual with me I was having no such luck saying out loud "am I cursed" I hit my head on a book case only to realise a number of books then fell as a result  **ah shit** I noticed that they were about to fall on top of somebody so I made a break for it and pushed them out of the way as the girl said "huh" I got hit by one book as she asked "are you ok" I said "huh me yeah I'll be fine" I realised my hand was on her shoulder so I quickly moved it asisa as I asked "you didn't get hurt did you" she said "huh no I didn't" she had a light blush on her face as I looked at her she had dark plume coloured hair with a white bow that tied it together along with sapphire blue eyes that hide behind a pair of pink square framed glasses as she said "your um Karou Arima aren't you" I said "yeah I am" she said "my name's um" she blushed some more as she barely managed to say "my name's Ruby Squire" she blushed some more as she hid behind a book saying "I'm sorry for being awkward" her stomach grumbled as she said "I'm sorry I got so absorbed in reading that I forgot lunch" I said "I'll buy you something I don't mind" she stood up as she said "I wouldn't want to impose" I told her "Ruby it's not imposing if I offer" she then nodded as we went to the canteen.

* * *

As Ruby had her food she swallowed it saying "thank you for this Lord Karou" I said "hey it's just Karou no need for the Lord part" she nodded as she still blushed saying "I'm um sorry for being awkward I'm not really used to talking with people"  **she's a shy one huh oh I bet her and Luna would get along famously** I asked "what we're were you reading if you don't mind me asking" she said "oh it was um" she hide her face a little as she said "it was about Human Modification surgery"  **wait a minute that sounds like what I've been after** I asked "what precisely does the surgery involve" she picked up the book as she showed it to me:

_The theory of Human Modification surgery involves as stated modifying human's be it granting them the abilities of other creature's or granting one without magical power the ability to use magic by implanting Magical Circuits into them this process is generally considered dangerous as it has no guarantee of the patient surviving it or staying sane afterwards_

The book went on as Ruby said "I um know it's a bit strange me wanting to know about this" I said "Ruby this might just be the solution to all my problems" she looked confused as I explained the problem with Break Point and all that as she said "so this book might be the solution to your problem" I said "with luck yeah" she then got up as she asked "do you know where the Magical Research Club is itsi just I'm meant to be joining" I got up saying "I'll take you there afterall I'm a member" she then walked with me to the club.

After Ruby got officially brought into the club I was standing outside by a tree since I was exhausted over everything that's happened recently until the twins came up as I said "hey guys" Maria immediately wrapped her arms around me as she nuzzled her head into my shoulder while Erina rested her head on my lap I asked "is everything alright ladies" Maria while purring said "we just wanted some time with you that's all" I ran my right hand through Maria's hair while my left went through Erina's as I said "alright then my little kitty cat's just rest on me" Erina said "Karou I don't regret meeting you I hope your aware" Maria said "yeah we both are happy we met you" they suddenly crawled up me seductively as Maria said "we love you Karou" Erina said "but I'll be your bride before Maria is" they both began arguing over who's marry me first as I suddenly held both their shoulders saying "I'll take you both as my bride's if that's what you want" they both blushed as I said "if it stops you both from arguing I'd do it" they both nuzzled their cheeks against me as Maria said "your body is so warm" I let them both rest against me as Maria's tail swayed about while Maria's clung to her back  **they're both adorable** I myself drifted off to sleep as they rested.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**A week later**

With Ruby having joined us she had managed to fit in brilliantly into our little group especially with Luna who she'd hit it off with really well  **so long as Luna's happy** although we had no luck quite yet in terms of fixing Break Point but it's early days as Yuri said the other day however right now I was busy snuggling with Vivienne in my bed and no we haven't had sex we've just been having a little snuggle that's all.

As Vivienne snuggled into me she said "I love snuggles with my man" I pecked her forehead saying "and I love teasing my woman" she giggled a bit as I suddenly felt a shiver by my waist  **wait is she** I looked down as she slide her hand over my waist as it got dangerously close to my crotch area until she realised what she was doing she said "I didn't oh" I laughed as she playfully hit me saying "meanie" I then held her cheek as she leaned closer as we then engaged in a kiss filled with passion and dedication where I flipped her over and held her on the bed we then kept up our kisses as she moved her hands behind my back running her hand over it gently  **she tastes so sweet it's becoming addictive** as we separated to catch our breath she panted like an animal I said "somebody's hungry it seems" I held my hand under her chin as she said "I love you Karou" I wispered "and I love you Vivienne" I pecked her in the cheek as I felt her hand slide her my t-shirt we nearly took it further until the door opened.

As the door opened Queen Veronica entered as she said "Vivi your sister is retuning today" she looked at us as me and Vivienne were jointly embarrassed until Veronica left saying "I'll let you have your moment" she chuckled as she left me and Vivienne there I said "I thought my heart was going to blow up" she said "funny because I always feel like that around you" me and her resumed kissing eachother as we dualed with our tounges in that moment we both felt the warmth of one another's bodies as I parted leaving a trail of siliva only then did I move down to her neck as I bit into it hard enough to leave a mark but gently enough that she wasn't left in pain she simply let me as I left my mark. Once I was done she moved her hand over it gently as she said "it's only natural to mark your territory" she got up as she said "come on my Sis will want to meet you" I got up as I held her hand and walked on  **she's so beautiful** I kissed her hand as I said "I love you" she said "and I love you" we left to go on.

* * *

**At the Palace gate's**

I stood while holding Vivienne's hand as her sister arrived  **from what Vivi has told me about her sister seems like quite the character** at that moment a girl ran up shouting "VIVIIII" Vivienne got smothered in hugs by a much older looking girl as the girl said "oh Vivi it's been so long since I saw you just look at your hair it's so pretty and your boobies are so much bigger" Vivienne hide behind one of her twin tails as she said "Margy don't" at that moment the girl turned to me as she said "so your Karou Arima" she pulled at my cheeks not then going for my hair as she said "he's alright I guess so long as he keeps to kissing Vivi"  **shhhhhiiiiiitttttttt** I looked at Vivienne as I felt sweat falling down my face with Vivienne doing the same as Vivienne's sister found the bite mark on Vivienne's neck  ****I internally said to Tīģera "Buddy get me the hell out of the kingdom take me to Graven or Bahamut hell even Isonmond would do" Tīģera pretended to snore as Uriel said "your about to be burned worse then my fire can" Mephelephesto said "bye bye Karou" I saw Margaret fire a lethal glare at me as I felt more afraid then I've ever felt since arriving here.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

I was currently sitting in the Research Club room as I had managed to escape from Margaret with the help of King Richard and Queen Veronica  **I've got a long list of things I owe them for now and it's just going to keep on piling up** *creak* I looked to see Ruby had entered the room as I asked "Ruby what brings you here" she said "oh I um" she hide behind her hands as she said "I just had some paperwork I left behind"  **daw** she asked "um Karou do you think I'm wired" I said "not at all" she had a blush creeping across her face as she said "I just thought you might that's all" she looked down as she picked up her paperwork.

Once she got her paperwork she said "I um have a little something to confess" I sat attentively as she said "after you defeated Shalba I um stalked you a little it oh God it wasn't anything serious I didn't break into your room or anything I was just interested in what the commotion was about" she struggled to talk as I said "it's alright" I looked at her saying "like you said you didn't break into my room and it's not as if you wanted to do anything bad" I patted her head saying "all is forgiven" she had a slight blush as she asked "aren't you going to report me for it or" I said while holding her hand "like I said all is forgiven" I had my usual smile in my face as she said "thank you" she suddenly hugged onto me while crying a little saying "how are you so damn forgiving Karou" I patted her head a little as she stopped crying a bit however at that moment Emilia came in as she said "Karou I've got a" she stopped as she said "sorry for interrupting" she backed away slightly as Ruby said "oh gotta go bye" she ran off in near comedic fashion as I was left standing there.

As I stood Emilia came back in after a while saying "you and Ruby seems to get along" I said "yeah I guess we do" she then came up to me and wispered "you're getting a little to good at seducing women" I went bright red as she laughed so hard she nearly fell to the floor only then saying **_Ice Queen_** she had the same appearance from when her Dad was on trial with her hair quickly retaining that look as she asked "Karou am I still pretty like this" I pulled her in for a hug although she didn't expect it as I patted her back saying "it's like I said you'll always be the same warmhearted girl I know and love" I ran my hand gently through her hair as I felt the chill of it while she simply said "Karou thank you" I pecked her forehead saying "it's ok my little Ice Queen" she layed down on the sofa while resting her head on my lap as I noticed the room getting a little chillier as she lay down she said "I'm sleepy Karou" I said "then just have a rest you deserve it" her eyes closed as I said "no matter what form you have you'll always be a beautiful young lady" I felt myself falling asleep as she lay down.

* * *

**A few hours later**

I woke up as Emilia did the same with me asking "did my little Ice Queen sleep well" she nodded after rubbing her eyes while I suddenly felt somebody enter I said "Emi get behind me" I heard someone familiar say "I don't think so boy" I dodged a sword as I said "oh hey Pinky" Karla emerged with her sword over her shoulder saying "Karou Arima aka the Lost One" she stood as she looked at me _**Persevere with me Mephelephesto**_ she then said "it's a shame I've got to kill you because you seem as though you'd make a fine mate"  **oh come in awkwardness why'd you have to kick in now** Tīģera and the others began laughing as I said "screw you guys" Karla then charged at me as I blocked her sword till Emilia fired an icicle at her as she said "I'm not letting you fight alone" I stood at her side as I began slashing at Karla while Emilia used her ice magic to give me the upper hand.

As I battled Karla she eventually grabbed me and threw me from the window as I used Mephelephesto to break my fall by stabbing the daggers into the walls as I landed and got around the front Emilia got launched out as I caught her saying "I've got you" she had a couple of bruises as I carried her away saying "I've got you Emi" she hugged onto me as I went to try and find anyone who could help  **come on where's Eric or Rachel heck at this stage even Andrew could help** at that moment I saw Eric as he asked "Karou what the hell happened" he was with Vivienne as she took Emilia's body while Karla finally caught up to us she while holding her blade said "I just need to kill him I don't want to hurt your friends" she winched in pain a little as if something was biting into her as I asked "hey Eric am I the only one who's got the feeling that she's being controlled" he said "it's a possibility" _**Strike From the Heavens Zibens Imperators**_ he drew his Armament as he asked "hey Karou shall we" **_Assist me Tīģera Karalis_** __I said "hell yeah" we both charged as Eric let a load of electricity dance around his blade.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

As me and Eric charged at Karla she blocked with her sword saying "get back" she cried out in pain as she said "I can't take it" she dropped her blade as I asked "what the hells going on" Eric got closer saying "Andrew I've got something on the back of her neck it looks likes it lodged inside" he examined it with his Armament saying "it's a Druid beetle designed to control the victim" she cried in pain some more saying "I'm sorry brother I'll kill them"  **wait a minute she didn't really want to kill the others**  I summoned Mephelephesto as I said "Eric I'm gonna get it out" he asked "what" I said "I'll cut it out and I'm going to need you to do electroshock therapy on it" he said "that's insane she could die" I said "and if I don't then she dies anyway" he sighed as he nodded as if to say do it.

As I got Mephelephesto near her neck I said "hey Karla was it I'm gonna need to to grab my onto something" she gripped my leg as she said "it hurts" she cried out in pain as I carefully tried to remove it asking "I know Karla tell me about yourself anything at all" she after letting out another cry said "well my name's Karla Davenport, my family are a long line of mercanaries and assassin's, my favourite animal is a cat and *ah* my brother's a fucking shithead" I finally got it out as I said "Eric now" **_Thunder Emperor's Decree_** he electrocuted it with so much power it was reduced to ash and dust with me and him sitting back while Maria and Erina used heling magic on her  **note to self don't ever become a surg** **eon.**

After Maria and Erina got her healed up Karla came up to us saying "I can't here it anymore it's gone where'd it go" I said "thanks to Zap's everywhere" Eric laughed as he said "whoever put that beetle in you can't relay orders anymore" she fell to her knees as she cried tears of joy saying "it's over he's finally gone" her tears increased as she pulled both me and Eric in for a hug saying "thank you both of you" she gestured for the others to come join us as we all had one big hug  **so long as she's happy** at that moment she said "for what it's worth I'm sorry to you all for trying to do what I did and Princess" she knelt before Vivienne saying "tell your mother I'm sorry for the damage me and Arima did to her garden" Vivienne smiled saying "that's not your fault" she pinched my cheek saying "this idiot is another story"  **and this is what I get for leaving her with her sister** as she let go she said "Margy did nothing by nag me over what kind of things we get up to it was so" I said "sorry Vivi" as I sat there a number of guards came to take Karla into protective custody since her brother was still out there although Vivienne and the other girls didn't seem happy at me with Maria saying "you really are an idiot Karou" she let out her claws along with Erina as Eric said "oh Andrew don't me and you have to do you the thing" they nodded as I got left to handle the wrath of the girls baring Ruby of course all by myself.

* * *

**Later at the palace**

I stood in the parlor as I had just finished applying some antiseptic cream on with King Richard asking "Karou what happened to you" I said "the girls did that's what" I exposed my back a little to show a small burn and freeze burn mark from Emilia and Vivienne respectively with him saying "sorry about my daughter" I said "it's fine she's a lovely woman really" he chuckled asking "Karou if you had the chance to go home would you leave us all" I looked down while trying to seriously think it through  **I mean that is what I initially intended to go home once we figured out a way but then again if I went back I'd never see the girls again or Eric or King Richard and Queen Veronica or Grandmaster Anderson or Andrew, but I have people back home who are waiting on me to come back such Mom and Dad Daichi and Yuukie or even Souta** after thinking it through I said "to be honest I don't know where I want to on one hand there's people I know and love back home but at the same time I've come to cherish everyone in this world" he said "I see you point well if it's any consolation we'd all miss you especially Vivienne" we got up to leave as he said "she does nothing but talk about you day and night honestly I'm glad that she fell for somebody as good natured as you" I said "like I said she's a lovely woman but you can't deny she is beautiful and sweet" he smiled as we walked away while I said more nice things about Vivienne.

**Vivienne's pov**

I was standing behind a column hoping that I could surpisur Karou until I heard him saying "she's a lovely woman but you can't deny she is beautiful and sweet" I listed closer as he then said "really I'm glad she was the first person I met in this world because I *sigh* I'd be lost without her in so many ways" I felt a tear fall down my face as he said "it's seeming that smile of hers that makes me want to keep going" at this stage my tears weren't out of sadness but rather out of joy as i heard my Dad say "Karou don't your gonna make me cry and then Veronica would be all over me" they both laughed on like a bunch of idiots as I said "I love you too Karou Arima" I wiped away my tears as I went to go to my room while thinking **I don't regret meeting you either Karou.**

**Back to Karou's pov**

**In his room**

As I sat down I was waiting for news about Karla since she agreed to cooperate fully with us as her own way of "making up" for what she did although at that moment I saw my door open slightly  **at this stage I don't even bother locking it** as it opened Vivienne emerged saying "hey" I walked up to her saying "hey" she suddenly wrapped her arms around me as I received an almost spine breaking hug as I asked "Vivi what's going on" she said "thank you Karou" I returned the hug as I patted her a back a little while she said "just thank you for being there all the time even when I've been a moody bitch you've always had my back" I said "anytime Vivi anytime" we got to my bed as she hugged into me while resting on it saying "I love you Karou Arima" I said "and I love you Vivienne Galisane" I ran my hand over her cheek as she said "you know you remind me of a hero from a story my mother used to read to me" I got up a little as she said "it was about a brave warrior who even though he wasn't the strongest he made up for it by being kind and chivalrous to everyone he met and in time he saved the princess of his kingdom not because he craved her body but because he couldn't stand the thought of an innocent girl being hurt" she held my hand saying "I'll confess here and now I always wanted to find that kind of a man in my life, one who didn't care that I was a princess or beautiful but rather one who loved me for me" me and her hugged as I felt wrap her legs around my waist  **she smells so sweet and feels so warm** at that moment I said "Vivienne just know if I needed to I'd fight an entire nation if it meant saving you" at that moment we kissed eachother on the lips sliding our tounges into one another's mouths as we explored every inch of eachother we both let out moan after moan as I felt her hands glide across my body while I did the same in the end I won the battle with our tounges as we parted with me saying "I love you" she said "and I love you" we then hugged as she spent the night laying next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ruby Squire  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 12th April  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Height- 5'3 or 161cm  
> Weight- 45kg or 99lbs  
> Hair colour- Dark plume  
> Eye colour- Sapphire blue  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- She as shown in previous chapters has a strong love for readying, despite being viewed as a beautiful woman by many she doesn't think she is in fact she claims she looks like a quote on quote "raw patato", she's double jointed, she sleeps for less then four hours a night, her favourite type of boy is the kind who would sweep her off her feet, her favourite food is anything egg based and she has an eidetic memory


	34. Chapter 34

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**The day after**

With Karla currently being in custody me, Eric and Rachel had been called in to talk with her why I don't know but I do know that she made the request personally  **wonder why** as we approached her cell Eric said "if she tires anything funny I won't hesitate to electrify her" he made a some bolts dance around his hand as I nodded  **for once I don't actually disagree with that option** I was then handed the key as we all walked in.

As we walked in Karla said to us "I'm so glad you came" we all pulled up a chair as I asked "alright what is it you wanted" she said "I need your help in beating my brother"  **wait what** she said "you see out family received a contact to eliminate the Galisane family and it's ally's" she pointed at all three of us as I looked on u til she said "but I don't want to let them die as while watching you all I saw the kindness and companionship between you all so please stop my brother" I got up saying "Karla when is he planning to attack" she said "tonight" I said "alright Eric hide Karla at the club room, Rachel tell Grandmaster Anderson of the threat to the Galisane's I'll go keep and eye on them" they all nodded as we left to do our respective tasks.

**Later that night**

After letting the family know we'd all gotten into position and acted as if we had no idea of what was about to happen as since we all sat at the dinner table I was ready to activate my armour and Armaments at any given moment while Eric had put Anderson in charge of guarding Karla  **if this goes well then we can stop a crisis throughout the kingdom** at that moment I noticed a shadowy figure emerging from the balcony as I nodded to the other shouting "NOW" me, Eric and Rachel all drew our Armament as I drew Tīģera as I then slammed my bracelet **Battle Configuration** Karla's brother stood before us as I said "hey Eric does this look like the clown we were meant to stop" he said "let's see 6'6, pink hair, a massive scowl and wanting to kill the royals yeah seems like it's our guy" Rachel facepalmed as she said "you two are the biggest idiot's ever" we chuckled as our foe said "so my baby sister ratted me out how predictable she always was defective" I said "says the son of a bitch who tried to control her mind" **_Shoot far and wide A_** _ **gudo**_ in his hands came a platinum coloured crossbow that he held over his shoulder while he said "come at me" he fired an energy blast at me as I evaded along with the others.

* * *

As we evaded I called out "Maria Erina now" they pulled a set of wires that wrapped around his leg while Emilia channeled her ice across it and Luna used her Fairy abilities to play havoc with his mind Emilia asked "is it over" I said "not quite" he'd managed to break free as he fired more shots nearly hurting Luna fortunately I was able to take the shots for her as I said "it's ok" she was breathing deeply as the others put up a fight she said "thank you Karou" I carried her to safety as she said "kick his ass for me" she pecked my cheek after I briefly dispelled my helmet while I then went to resume the fight.

As I got closer Karla's bother said "your crafty I'll give your that much" I dodged another shot as Eric fired a blast of lightning at him as he said "it seems attacking directly was a bad move" he held out a waystone saying "bye" he teleported away as Elizabeth said "oh no you don't" she used a different stone as she said "it's a tracer" I nodded while a number of guards entered to escort the royals away.

After Karla's brother teleported away me and the others were sent away so I went to my room  **damn it I had him he's was only a few feet away from me and yet I lost him damn it** I noticed a set of ominous red energy emerging from my body till Luna entered saying "um Karou" the energy vanished as I said "hey what is it" she ran up and hugged me tightly saying "thank you" I hugged her back while she said to me "thank you for rescuing me all those times my Love" I ran my hand through her hair as we gazed at eachothers faces "Karou" "Luna" we kept on looking while muttering eachothers names till she took the initainiti and slid her tounge into my mouth as I responded in kind by doing the same we then engaged in a dual with our tounges as I put my hand over her rear and carried her to my bed.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

As I set her down she had a blush in her face as she said "you must have read my mind" I kissed her cheek saying "are you sure you want this Luna" she said "all I want is you and only you Karou" I began lifting up her dress as I said "if it starts to hurt you too much just say stop alright" I pecked her cheek as she began lifting my t-shirt off and I undid her bra eventually I moved down to her panties as I took them off with no problems whatsoever ever as she saw my muscules she said "it's even better to look at them" she licked her lips as I massaged her left breast as she let out a blissful moan I then moved my other hand to behind her neck as I pulled her in for another passionate kiss as we went at it she eventually said after separating "Karou I'm ready" I noticed that she came a little down I then put my hands on hers as if I was an animal that's just caught it's prey as I then thrusted into her while she cried out "so good sss" she drooled a little as I kept on going hard enough that she felt it but not enough to hurt her she said "faster please go f" I sped up as per her request as she eventually said "I'm gonna cum Karou" I said "that's it Luna let it out" I eventually blew my load inside her as she blew her own.

As our juices mixed and she lay back saying "I need more Karou I crave it"  **for somebody who looks the way she does she's extremely hungry** I said "what happened to the innocent girl I knew" she said "I don't want to be a girl anymore I want to be a woman like all the others we know and I need you to do it" I then sat up saying "then I can help" I let my manhood out as I said "I've got an idea" I put her breasts closer to it as I said "I want those breast of yours around this" she said "yes Karou" she did as she was told and moved her breasts up and down as I grunted in pleasure while she put her hands over my waist I held her hands saying "keep going Luna that's it"  **she's a little sloppy but this is her first time heck with a bit of practice she might just be one of the best girls in my harem at this** she while continuosly using her breasts to pleasure my manhood said "I love yoy Karou I love you" eventually I said "it's coming Luna" I then blew my load as it sprayed across her breasts.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon's over**

* * *

As we fell into the bed she said "I didn't do very well there I know" I kissed her hand saying "you did great Luna" she wrapped her legs around my waist as I pulled her in further while she said "Karou one of these days I want to be more than just your girlfriend" I ran my hand through her hair as she inhaled near my body as she said "it's even better than what Lady Vivienne said it was" as I put my hands behind her waist she said "I'm yours now" I said "I love you Luna" she said "and I love you Karou" we then fell asleep as I let her arms wrap around me as well.

After a bit we woke up with her saying "Karou where are" I said "I'm right here Luna" I traced my hand up her inner thigh as I said "has anyone ever told you how amazing you look" she said "only you have" I then hugged her as we took the chance to enjoy this moment of peace with one another.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**The day after**

After the assault on the Palace from Karla's brother who we now knew as Angus thanks to Karla herself all available Vitality Knights were being sent out to try and find him throughout the city and outlining village's however me, Eric and Rachel were assigned to keep the Royal family safe  **what's bothering me isn't the fact that Angus attacked when he did it's that he left a little two quickly** at that moment Eric nudged me in the side of my body.

As he nudged me he said "hey Karou you got a minute" I said "dude I've always got time for you" he said "I've um been getting letters from Lucy for the past few months"  **he's what** I asked "what's been in them if you don't mind me asking" he said "she told me in them she *sigh* she still loves me" I held his shoulder as I said "hey that's a good thing right" he told me "the problem is she's been betrothed to a man she doesn't want to marry but Karou I don't know what to do about it" I patted his back saying "why don't we take a trip to Isonmond and save her buddy" he had a renewed look in his eyes as I walked on with him.

As we walked he asked "Karou you'd do that for me" I said "of course I would Eric" we gave eachother a fist bump as I said "we're Knight buddies remember" he smiled as he said "how can I thank you for this Karou" I chuckled saying "buy me a drink" he laughed as well till Anderson came along saying "Arima, Grove we found him" I nodded as me and Eric ran to go face him  **with luck Ruby and Yuri will have a solution to my Break Point sized problem once this is done** Eric said "let's kick his ass Axey" I said "your on Zap's" we laughed as we kept running.

* * *

**In the centre of** **Auroral**

I arrived with Eric, Rachel and Anderson as I said "so Pinky's back" Angus said "I was informed you had a penchant for dry humour but this is worse than the report said" he held out his crossbow saying "let's just end this" **_Assist me Tīģera Karalis, Strike From the Heavens Zibens Imperators, Strive For Justice Chevalier_** as me and all the others drew our Armaments I said "let's get this done quickly" they all nodded as we made our move  **Luna, Elizabeth, Maria and Erina should be done evacuating the nearby civilians by now hang on girls I'll beat this guy and then I'll take you all out somewhere** as we charged I slammed my axe down at him while Eric tried to go for a slash to his side Rachel said "Arima, Eric move" **_Earth Pillar_** me and Eric leapt back as Angus got thrown into the air.

As he got sent into the air he came crashing down only to then fire a blast at Rachel that sent her into a wall I called out "Amazashi" she held her hand up as Eric went to tend to her Angus then said "I'll give you an ultimatum" he aimed his crossbow in the direction of where the civilians were being evacuated as he said "save the people or beat me" he fired as Anderson said "I'm on it" he then moved as fast as he could while I faced him  **why do I feel so mad right now** he said "your friends came save you" he shot at Rachel and Eric as I said "no" I dashed as quickly as I could while taking the shot for them Eric said "Karou are you" I with a bloodstained face said "I'm fine" I coughed up some more blood as Luna landed saying "Karou I'm here for you" I said "Luna just ru" I got cut off as Luna got shot in the back with me screaming out "NOOOOOO" I ran up as I held her body in my hands.

As her body was being cradled in my hands I said "Luna don't please" I dispelled my armour as I said "Luna" I held her closer as she hugged me barely saying "Karou don't be sad" her hand traced along my face as she said "your happiness inspired me to be happy so don't be sad" she had a smile on her face as her eyes began to close while I cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" at that moment I became engulfed in the same ominous red energy from last night as I began chanting:

_I the Golden Warrior of Destruction shall bring this world to an end and let all who dare defy me fall beneth my feet as I rise beyond the stars_

I then declared **_Pack Master_** __as those words came from my mouth I began changing while Luna's body got taken from my hands.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Eric's pov**

As I put Luna's body in my hands Karou began transforming while his body became engulfed in a red energy his teeth sharpened into fang like things and his eyes became a ominous red I said to Rachel "we need to go" at that moment Grandmaster Anderson arrived and picked up Rachel saying "this way" I left with him as Karou roared like a deranged animal as he glared at Angus  **please Karou don't do something we'll regret** at that moment Angus said "what is this" Karou looked at him while snarling as Angus said "so you can't even talk how pitiful" he fired a barrage of energy blasts at him as Karou with even greater speed then usual got Infront of him and kneed him in the stomach while then smacking him into a wall.

Once me and Anderson to a safe distance Maria and Erina began helping Luna as Vivienne asked "Eric what's going on" Karou then threw Angus into the ground as I said "I don't know I honestly don't know" fortunately Zisbens came out saying "it's a form of Tīģera Karalis called Pack Master with it Karou's physical attributes are enhanced beyond superhuman levels" after relaying the information to Vivienne she said "I thought Total Reflect was the only ability of Tīģera" Zisbens said "Tīģera lied about it in order to protect Karou from using it" once I relayed that Ruby said "guys I've got worse news" as her eyes glowed she said "base on my magical scans if we don't help Karou soon he could very well die"  **no he couldn't could he he can't die not now** Vivienne said"we have to save him there's got to be a way" Ruby said "if you can give me a minute I might be able to think of something" we all nodded as I said "just a minute huh" I took of my jacket saying "Emilia if I'm not back in that time take everyone and run" as I left Vivienne asked "what are you going to do" I said "bring my best friend back" I tried to smile until Luna grabbed my arm saying "Eric I can hear Karou in his mind he's alive but he's in so much agony it's painful to hear please save Karou he means so much I don't want him to be hurting anymore" I nodded as I left with the others still tending to our wounded **I won't fight him as an enemy nor as a Human no I'll do it as his friend because he's had my back time and time again so now I'll have his because that's what a friend does** at that moment I felt a sensation inside of me.

As I felt the sensation Zibens said "so you finally accepted how things are" I said "I always have now it's just official" he declared "then prove to the world you mean it and assume the true form of Zisbens Imperators" I took a deep breath as I felt my true power unleash **_Thunder Emperor's Cloaking_** I became surrounded in my lightning as it formed a sort of helmet for me over my head while having additional armour around my torso and legs I also had lightning infused gauntlets as I said "time to face him head on" I shot at the speed of a lightning bolt as I stood before Karou he glared at me as I said "this isn't you my friend" he then grabbed a now bloodied and battered Angus as he roared at him while ripping his arms off Angus said "don't you wild Bea argh" Karou had then bitten into his shoulder as he ripped a chunk of flesh out while I stood ready  **Luna said he was hurting damn I don't know how long he's bottled this up but I'll do what I can to help him** he then tore out Angus's heart as he let out another roar I then charged as I delivered a punch to his jaw with a series of lightning bolts dancing around the impact point he then grabbed me as he threw me into the air.

* * *

As I got thrown into the air he leapt up as I got ready to intercept him  **he knows all my hand to hand moves so using them puts me at a disadvantage but if I can just keep him busy then Ruby can form a plan** as he got closer I dodged and got behind him while doing an overhead throw sending him into the ground while following it up with a lightning speed drop kick to his stomach he spat out some blood as I said "Karou come on now" he got up reluctantly as I said "this isn't you your a kind and gentle man" he snarled while having a sadistic smile as I said "don't make me beat your ass to much Axey" he then dashed at me so I moved just in time giving me the chance to push his arm away making his body go with it thanks to the impact force I told him "don't make me hurt you anymore than I need to" he barely stood as Ruby said **_Dividing Force_** his body became surrounded by a white sigil as I got back in order to no be affected by it as Karou's power weakend Vivienne came over as I said "it's all in your hands now Vivienne" I stepped back while disengaging my cloaking as she walked on.

**Vivienne's pov**

As Eric let I said "Karou can you hear me" he while still sounding like an animal looked at me as I said "I'm right here Karou" he came closer as I put my hand on his cheek seeing his ominous red eyes  **I might not have Luna's mental link but even I can feel the pain he's in** I said "it's ok Karou" he fell into my shoulder as I said "you didn't fail my Prince" I ran my hand through his hair as he bearly said "Luna sh she's she's gone" I told him "Karou Luna's alive she's being helped by our friends" I kissed his forehead saying "come on back my Prince let's go back to the University where we can laugh and smile" he cried as I hugged him some more while he said "I failed everyone I failed" he then burst into tears as I felt them soak through to my skin.

As he cried I said "Karou you haven't failed us" I looked him in the eye as I said "you've tried so hard to protect us you forgot to protect yourself so just this once even if I fail just let me protect you" he then kissed me on lips as the energy of Pack Master dissipated while I returned the kiss I then separated saying "I love you Karou Arima" he said before collapsing "thank you Vivi" he then fell asleep as the others came up I gestured for them to keep quiet as I said "he needs this rest" I pecked his forehead saying "even Hero's cry someday's" at that moment a number of guards and Vitality Knights came to contain the situation and keep us safe.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**A month later**

I opened up my eyes slowly as I saw the insides of a hospital room while I said "wha" I looked about to see all of the others sitting there as I said "guys is this" Vivienne ran up and hugged me so tightly I thought she'd break my back she fired a little as I said "I've missed this Vivi" she nodded as she kept up her hug until some of the other girls came up and demanded hugs from me as well  **I adore them all.**

Once I gave them all one I said "Eric I was aware of what you did for me when I went berserk" he came closer as I said "thank you Zap's" he said "anytime Axey" I then asked "wait where's Luna" Emilia said "it's time" Luna then came through the door with Yuri, King Richard and Queen Veronica as Luna said "Karou" she ran up and hugged me as I returned it saying "Luna I was so scared you were gone" she said "I'm real don't worry" I held her closer saying "don't ever scare me like that again please" she nodded as I held her there as I then said to the others "thank you everyone for what you did for me I know a simple thank you isn't a good enough reward but it's all I can say to you all" Vivienne came up saying "like I said to you even Hero's cry" everyone else left while Vivienne got permitted to stay.

As Vivienne sat I asked "what happened while I was out" she said "well you were out for a month so let's see"  **wait how long** she then said "Karla's now a member of the Club and has already began the exam for a Vitality Knight her and Emilia seem to get on, Eric's getting promoted to an A rank Knight with you being considered for a C rank cue to everything else, Rachel is getting the final preparations for S rank" I while looking at my scared hands said "Vivi thank you for saving me" she came closer as I said "you were the one who guided me home on that horrible day" I lifted myself up saying "so as a thank you to you and everyone else I'll take you guys on a holiday" she looked surprised as she said "two other things" she held my hand saying "Ruby and Yuri found the solution to Break Point"  **they what** I was about to ask more till she said "and the second" she then pulled me in for a kiss in which I felt our tounges have a ferocious battle as I heard her let out moan after moan I did the same while her hand explored the back of my neck mine did the same with her back although sadly we had to part as she said "Karou I've missed you" I said "and I've missed you" I held her hands saying "this time though I'm here to stay".

* * *

**A few hours later in the mountains**

After getting discharged from the hospital I headed for the mountains as I said to Eric "hey Zap's is this a good idea" he said "well it's either we go the procedure now or you stay in the hospital" I agreed with him as he rode further on the carriage we had you see Yuri and Ruby had already gotten everything set up for the modification surgery so we all decided why wait for it right now though I had all of the girls trying to get hugs off me as Luna said "so warm" Vivienne said "so soft" Emilia said "so squishy"  **they seem happy** I smiled while Rachel said "Arima me and Eric were planning to go on a mission next week and we're hoping you'd want to join us" I said "of course I would although that's provided that I don't get blown to a million pieces by then" she gigled for once at my jokes as we arrived.

Once I got off the carriage with the others we walked up to an alter looking thing as I asked "so um how does this work" Yuri said "Maria Erina now" they suddenly came along and removed all my clothing while I kept protesting and trying to stop them  **I've lost a lot of pounds in the space of a month hell I used to be Batman now I'm his Dad** once I was left in nothing but my underwear I asked "Yuri what the hell is this" she said "it's because A we need as many points for the needles to go in for the surgery and B I thought the girls might like a little eye candy"  **that Fallen witch** she then drew out a set of needles as Ruby said "Ms Yuri will implant the needles while me and Princess Vivienne will imbued them with magical power" I said "well then let's get to it" I layed down on the alter as Yuri began jabbing me with the needles  **is this a bad time to say I'm scared of needles** as they went in I tired to keep my screams down until Yuri said "Vivienne, Ruby NOW" I felt as their Magical power flowed into me while the needles went in giving me more and more till eventually they stopped Yuri then said "now we wait" I then lied down as the power began to settle.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

As the power settled into me I noticed the scars on my body began to heal up as well as my muscle mass began to grow back  **this feeling is this how they feel everyday using this power** while I layed down Yuri said "keep focused Karou if your concentration breaks for even a moment then it could have catastrophic effects on you" I nodded as I tried to focus the power throughout the areas of my body that the needles didn't touch while I also began glowing in a lime green auora that engulfed my body as I began to feel the needles firing out on their own  **what the hell is going on** Yuri said "what the" I tried to focus but that did nothing to stop them coming out.

Eventually I was left with about two needles in me as I said "Yuri get them out" my voice became distorted as she panicked a little until Elizabeth did it for her as I finally settled at that moment the auora vanished while I stood up as Vivienne asked "Karou are you" I clenched my fist saying "it's me alright and I feel better than ever" I did a few punches and kicks around nothing as I also moved so quickly I left afterimages I then looked down to see not only had I grown a but taller but my muscles were bigger than before **_(Author's note- just imagine the kind of body build that Goku has in Dragon Ball super)_** as I moved about Eric said "hey Karou" **_Strike from the Heavens Zibens Imperators_** he asked "shall we" **_Assist me Tīģera Karalis_** I said "your on Zap's" Yuri said "you've only just left the surgery this could do God knows what to your body" I told her "we'd have to test it anyway so we might as well do it now" she sighed and said "alright but if you get hurt to badly I'm calling this off" me and Eric nodded as we began our dual.

As we began he charged with Zisbens as I blocked saying "you know neither of us have armour right Zap's" he chuckled saying "well your barely wearing your pants so it's alright" he leapt back while we said in unison with eachother **_Break Point_** as our respective aoura's covered us Tīģera said "now this is more like it" I held my axe tighter as I said "let's go" me and Eric now moved faster than before as I easily kept up with him while he evaded Tīģera's few attacks **_Thunder Emperor's Decree_** he shot a lightning bolt at me as I said in response **_Total Reflect_** while it went back at him he evaded with ease so in order to not be limited in speed terms I switched to Uriel saying "let's kick it up a notch" **_Inferno Slash_** I did the slash motion three times as Eric could only block once the fire dissipated he charged at me as we dualed with our blades creating sparks and smashing the ground in the process I while panting a bit said "getting tried Zap's" Eric said "not a chance" we both had massive smiles on your face that easily masked out exhaustion as I went for him again.

* * *

While we both slashed eachother I evaded with ease saying "you've done well so far" **_Sunlight Barrage_** I created up twenty balls of fire in the air with Uriel as I said "it's time to put a stop to this" I fired the balls only for him to get behind me and deliver a kick to my back as I went flying he said "so you want to know something" I intercepted a jab from his sword as he said "I'm fucking loving this fight" we then separated as we resumed our stanch  **I'm not fighting him out of hatred nor because I want to look cool in front of the girls no I'm doing this because he's taken me seriously since the day we met so all I can do in this moment is treat him exactly the same as he's treat me** I at that moment said "Eric let's finish this here and now" he smirked saying "hell yeah" we both charged so quickly that the air around his began to heat up as we ended our fight with one simple slash.

Once our slashes connected me and Eric both had scars on our chests as I said "damn" we both coughed up some blood as he said "you got me Axey" we both dropped out swords as Break Point dissipated while Eric said "Karou this fight proved one thing" he held my hand saying "once upon a time I thought I'd have to always protect you as a friend but now I see that's no longer needed" I held his hand as well saying "you don't need to stop" I clenched my grip as he did the same while we said "let's promise to always watch over eachother no matter what" I nodded as the girls came up to heal us although they seemed mad at me as Eric said "this is one thing I can't protect you from"  **ah crap** once they got to me and began healing us they all berated me for being so reckless however as Maria tried to fix the cut on my chest I said "don't" I ran my hand over it gently saying "I'll keep it as a reminder of how far we've all come" Eric nodded saying "and I'll keep mine as a reminder of our promise" once that was done the girls led us all home.

**Meanwhile at the Palace**

**Richard's pov**

I sat in mine and Veronica's bedroom as I rubbed her belly a little saying "it looks fit to burst my love" she held me closer saying "I just hope I do ok with this one" I while hugging her said "Veronica you gave birth to two beautiful baby girls both of whom are happy and healthy so I know you will do amazingly with this one" she smiled till I heard a leaking sound as she said "not to panic you but my waters just broke"  **what oh man shit damn what'd it do again the books end at this stage ahahaha** I cried out "HELP" at that moment some guards and a medical examiner came in as I said "my wife's about to give birth" they all scrambled as I said "get Margaret and where the hell is Vivienne" as we all painiked one of the guards said "your Majesty Lord Arima and Princess Vivienne are already within the city limits" I said "send someone to get them" as Veronica began panting I said "just breath my" she shouted "THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING DOING" she let out and angry snarl as I backed away **you'd think I'm the scarier of the two of us since I have fire Magic but nope it's her** I then did my best to help them.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Adjustment Saga with the new one beginning next chapter.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**At the Palace**

Me and Vivienne arrived in the nick of time as I said "fuck fuck fuck fuck" as we stood outside her parent's bedroom I said "shall we Vivi" she opened it as we saw Queen Veronica had only just given birth to her new child I said "alright first sorry we're so late and second sorry about my current dress state" I you see was wearing nothing but a black cloak since my old clothes no longer fitted me properly  **dang it** at that stage though me and Vivienne were brought closer as we saw a little baby boy in Veronica's hand as Richard said "he's beautiful isn't he" the boy was being cradled in his mother's arms as she held it close while me and Vivienne took a hold of eachothers hand's at that moment Richard asked "what do we call him" Veronica said "I was thinking Albert" she held up the little Albert as the nurses took him to be examined properly while me and Vivienne left until King Richard said "Karou if you ever have kids of your own just know it's an exhausting job and leaves you deprived of sleep for years but it is so worth it" I nodded as I headed to my room with Vivienne.

Once in my room she got to my bed as she traced her fingers along my muscules while saying "your still super cuddly" I felt her arms wrap around me as I said "Vivi thanks for always having my back" I snuggled into her as she asked "hey Karou um" she got up asking "one day would you want to consider having kids of our own" I fired out a torrent of blood as I heard her suggestion with her laughing over my embarrassment until I envisioned me and her as a family with two kids one boy and one girl the girl taking after her of course while the boy took after me until I stood thinking like that and said "Vivi of course I would want a family with you and the other girls" she kissed me on the cheek as she said "I'm sleepy" I laid her down as she dozed off while I feel asleep myself due to the combined exhaustion of the surgery, fighting Eric and getting to the birth of Albert.

**Two day's later**

I was currently at the training yard as I said "come on Rachael" she tried to do a job against me while I evaded with ease you see me, her and Eric had decided to have a joint training session since I'd missed out on a lot of it **_Earth Pillar, Thunder Emperor's Decree_** I got past them both as I said "tick tack toe hit me high hit me low" while saying that I smacked the two of them about with ease while Eric said "that's enough guys" I stopped as I said "nice job you two" as they got up I saw that they'd barely gotten a scratch on themselves while Rachel said "Karou I need to ask you something once your done getting changed" I nodded as we left to the changing rooms.

* * *

Once done I met Rachel as I asked "what is" she stopped me as I got pinned to the wall by her as she said "I need to say it now or I'll never be able to" she got closer as she pulled me in for a kiss and just like with the other girls i entered into a battle with my tounge as she tried to put up a fight although thanks to my experience I was able to gain dominance over her as she parted in order to get a little air she said "I love you Karou" she traced her hand up my chest saying "I love your bravery and commitment to your loved ones, I love the way you never give up even when every odd is stacked against you but most of all I love how you have time and time again shown nothing but love and compassion even when people don't deserve it" I held her hands as she came closer to my body.

As she got closer I said "Rachel your aware of my harem situation right" she said "everyone is" I asked "Eric" she said "Eric"  **dang it Zap's** she said "I don't mind it though I understand that's how it is with you" I pecked her on the cheek as she said "but just know I won't be like most girls who swoon over you I'll do everything I can to keep you in your toes" I chuckled as we headed off to go meet the others while she held my hand and I held hers.

Once we got to the others Maria said "another one" I said "sorry girls" Eric asked "is one of your Divine art's Master Seducer" I laughed at his comment till Maria said "Karou" she didn't look happy nor did the others at both my and Eric as I said "hey guys come on I just got these clothes made newly for me" Maria and Erina let out a set of claws as I said "Eric have you got a move called Thunder Emperor's get the fuck out of here" he shook his head as the girls punished us both for being total idiots  **just my shitty luck.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will begin the Coup D'etat Saga quick warning this might become the longest of them so yeah sorry guys.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**Two weeks later**

With my body now finally getting readjusted to daily life again I had already resumed my training as I said "come on Zap's" he said "yeah yeah Axey" me and him were currently doing a training exam where we'd both had to fight eachother with our fists while also evading a massive pendulum like construct I then said "behind you" he dodged it while I used my opening to grab his shoulders saying "bye" he instead grabbed my hands and pulled me with him as I said "mother fucker" he laughed as the exam ended due to us both falling off while he said "your getting better Kaoru" I gave him a fist bump as we left to get changed.

Once we were done the girls met us as I said "hey" they all came up and showered me with affection as per usual as he said "the arrangements are being made for you know what" I nodded as he got ready to leave  **I promise I'll being him and Lucy back together** at that moment though I asked "so what shall we do today" Vivienne said "date" her saying those words began the usual arguments as I tried to contain them until Yuri came along saying "Karou me and Andrew cracked it" she held up the waystone saying "we can now let you move to and from your world freely" I had a huge smile on my face as Luna asked "so are you leaving for good" I looked at them all as everyone including Eric was awaiting my answer till I took a deep breath.

As I took a deep breath I said "guys I need to say it" they waited as I said "I plan to stay here with all of you to keep defending you all till the bitter end" they all got exited until I said "but I was going to see my Mom and Dad first to tell them about my decision" Elizabeth said "I'm so happy" Vivienne said "be safe my idiot" I nodded as Eric said "I'll keep the kingdom from falling for now Axey" I said "you'd better Zap's" we chuckled as Yuri activated the waystone.

* * *

As we arrived in my world I saw we were inside of my apartment as I said "so let's get this done quickly" I got ready to leave till Yuri said "wait Karou" she grabbed my hand asking "when we meet your parents what should I say my relationship with you is" I took a hold of it saying "well I should really tell you to say we're just a teacher and a student although" I wispered "I can tell you don't want that" she then took my hand as she looked at me.

As she looked up at me saying "your right" her grip tightened slightly as she said "for so long I tired to tell myself you were my student but as time went on I wanted more than just that, talking with you became fun observing you became fun and eventually falling in love with you is still fun" she got closer to me saying "everyday I fall more and more madly in love with you" I wispered "then let me give you an answer" I pulled her in for a kiss that she melded into completely as I ran my hand down her back and supported her from her waist she had her arms around my neck as I felt her tounge slide into my mouth I did the same begining a dual between us while I felt the warmth of her body and she melted into the warmth of mine.

Once we were done she parted our lips leaving a trail of siliva between us as she said "Karou I had no idea" I put my finger on her lips saying "don't say a word" I told her "Yuri I've come to love and care for you greatly even though people would say it's not permitted or its wrong I don't care for that all I want is to make you happy" she asked "so you'd let me be a part of your harem" I nodded as she said "alright I will" I took her hand saying "now then to the train station" we both walked as she clung onto me while I led her away Tīģera then said "boy by the time your done you'll have seduced half the world" Uriel jokingly said "next he'll have to take married women" they both laughed as Mephelephesto said "Elizabeth's still the prettiest girlfriend he has" Yuri asked "they're talking again aren't they" I said "I wish I could mute them" she gigled as we kept on walking.

* * *

**At the Arima residence**

I knocked on the door as my Dad answered it saying "Karou how've you been" I hugged him saying "a lots happened Dad" I let Yuri in as my Mom came up saying "Karou it's only been a week since we last saw you" she looked at me saying "good grief you've grown again" Yuri introduced herself saying "I'm Karou's girlfriend" she hugged me as my Mom said "so you added a teacher to your harem good grief boy" I walked to the living room as I began explaining everything to her.

After explained everything that's happened to her she said "I'm sorry me and your Father couldn't support you" I said "it's ok" I pecked Yuri in the cheek saying "I've had some amazing people supporting me" Yuri then got up and asked "is there anywhere we can out this" she held out a second waystone as my Mom led her elsewhere I then left to go to my room. Once I sat in my room I saw all of my old things here  **I knew I should have brought that Hufflepuff scarf with me to Tokyo** I then saw a photo of me as a child when and my parents went to the beach saying "if only tiny Karou could see me now" Yuri spooked me saying "he'd be in a rush to become such an amazing man" I looked back as she said "the stones in the washroom although I didn't tell them about your decision I thought that's something you have to do" I said "thank you Yuri" she then walked up to my bed as she lay down on it.

As she lay there I joined her saying "Yuri I can't begin to thank you and Andrew enough for letting me come back here" she said "anytime Karou anytime" she snuggled into me as put one hand on her leg while using the other to pull her in closer she looked up as she asked "it doesn't bother you that I'm older does it" I said "not at all Yuri" I kissed her forehead saying "my prescious little Angel" she chuckled saying "I've Fallen a bit shall we say" I knew what she meant as I let her rest on me.

* * *

**Later that night**

After having dinner I said to my parents "I'd best be off" my Mom grabbed my hand asking "aren't you going to stay" I said "about that" I took a deep breath saying "I've been dreading this moment all day but Mom Dad I plan to stay in that world with all of the people I've met there just know this isn't a goodbye this is simply me knowing that I belong there more" my Mom cried a little as did my Dad as he said "you've become such a man" he patted my head saying "I don't need to keep you safe anymore" I before leaving said "that's the thing even if I become a hero in that word you'll both always be my hero's" I prepared to leave as my Mom asked "please come visit" I said "I'll show you around there sometime" we all said our goodbyes as I returned with Yuri at my side.

**In the other world**

Eventually I got there as Yuri said "that was a nice sight to see" I said "yeah" Vivienne though was present as she said "a whole week and you've already seduced another girl" she pointed to the fact that I was holding Yuri's hand as she walked away while Yuri said "you need to talk to her" I nodded while she said "for the record your Mother makes a killer casserole" I gigled as I went to go see Vivienne. Eventually I found Vivienne in my room as I asked "hey what's" she looked at me as she nearly talked till I said "don't it's on me" I took her hand as I said "I know I've been neglecting your needs Vivienne since my Break Point problem began and I feel no joy from doing it" she held my hands while I said "it's all my fault my Love" she kissed my check saying "I just wanted you to notice the issue I was so afraid you didn't" I said "I'm sorry" she then hugged me as I felt her hands going near my waist as she muttered "let's just say I've got a little something in mind" I said "oh and what might that be" I was clearly faining ignorance as she removed my shirt.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

After she removed my shirt she said "I've wanted to do this again for too long but we always had something going on" I pinned her to the bed saying "well right now I'm all yours" I kissed her neck wispering "so we can do as much as you want" she blushed a little as I began removing her dress while she removed my trousers once the dress came off I left her in her panties and bra with the same white stockings she had on before I was left in nothing but my underwear as I unclipped her bra saying "go ahead" I then began massaging her left breast while running my tounge over her right all the while engaging in a french kiss with her as she moaned over and over again  **damn this enhanced stamina is really coming in handy** I then heard her say "Karou I'm gonna" I noticed that she came a bit down bellow as the stain showed up on her panties I removed them saying "let's get to it then shall we" I then positioned my head down there.

As my head went down there I said to her "may I" she said "go on please" I began planting kisses all the way up her inner thigh as I got closer and closer to her clit I then moved my tounge over it gently as she let out a small moan once she got used to the feeling I moved my tounge inside of her as she began moaning and moaning while saying "Karou oh" she couldn't talk fully as I sped up my movements while her legs wrapped around my neck making my tounge go even deeper while she kept on moaning she gripped the bedsheets as she had to stabilise herself while she then said "I'm gonna cum Karou" I let her blow her load as I felt her legs fall.

Once her legs dropped she lay back saying "so good" she panted as I said "you look ready for more" she smiled a bit as I helped her up saying "before we go to that step why don't I make you earn it" she blushed saying "I'll do whatever you say Kar" I cut her off by placing my finger over her mouth saying "if you want it then get sucking" she got to her knees as I felt her mouth go all the way around my manhood she then bobbed her head up and down while I grunted in pleasure as she sped up I felt her tounge tracing along it as she teased the tip while I said "that's it Vivi keep oh keep going" she got slightly faster as I said "I'm gonna cum Vivi" she let it go all inside of her as I felt her mouth leave my manhood.

Once she got down I told her "you've done so well Vivi" I wispered "now are you ready for the final round" she said "oh God yes please your cocks felt so good I need more of it" I then got her down as I thrusted into her body while making her loose her grip on the bedsheets I then began ramming her so hard that she lifted off the bed slightly as she said "Karou Karou Karou" she kept on crying out my name as she drooled uncontrollably while I bit into her neck leaving my mark as I did while she said "so good so" I told her "you've always supported me so it's only right I give you pleasure incarnate" I felt her hands run over mine as she said "Karou I'm gonna" she couldn't finish her sentence but I knew what she meant as I also cummed.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon over**

* * *

Once I blew my load she fell into the bed being covered in cum, sweat and drool while I said "so how does my Princess feel" she said after wiping away her drool "I've never been better" she smiled blissfully as she said "to think you made me a Princess kneel to you" I traced my hand along her legs saying "you still mean so much to me as my lover and" I got up slightly saying "hopefully my future wife" she blushed as I said "but for now just rest" she did just that as I let her rest with me.


	41. Chapter 41

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**One month later**

I was currently standing on the border of Cradenhaul with Eric as I asked "you ready" he nodded as we got onto our carriage while he said "I really appreciate you doing this for me Karou" I told him "Eric your my friend so of course I'd do this for you" he had a smile on his face as I asked "so what's the plan once we're in Isonmond" he held out a bag as he said "in here is a few wigs, spare clothes and fake mustaches we can use to disugise ourselves" he put it in the back as I asked "wait are we going to use fake names" he nodded as I thought about what mine is  **mabye Marlow no too obvious** I then asked "wait what's a good Isonmondian name" he said "how about Thomas" I agreed as he said "and I'll use Meric" we got through to the border guards as they asked "what's the purpose of your trip" Eric hugged me saying "oh just two men in love going on a trip" I went with it saying "he's my super awesome boyfriend" they let us through saying "just don't cause trouble" we then went through to the nearest village.

Once we got there Eric said "super awesome boyfriend really" I laughed saying "says the one who said just two men in love yeah yeah Zap's" he laughed as he said "alright Thomas" I told him "let's get to it Meric" we then pulled up outside the village while getting our fake mustaches and wigs on he had a light brown wig with a similar coloured mustache while I had a light blue wig and mustache I said "where do we go from here" he said "we'll go to the local Inn and book a room then we can plan ahead from oh my God" he looked at the sign that read _Marla_ as he said "Karou this village I I was born here" he looked as if he could cry as I asked "will you be ok" he nodded as we walked in after having the carriage parked.

Once we got into the Inn and booked our room a man approached Eric saying "you sir look familiar"  **we haven't even began our mission and already we've been busted** the man had a drink as he said "your face reminds me of my son Eric he got exiled years ago" another man said "give it a rest William" the man now known as William said "Eric was the most amazing boy ever honestly I'm proud he inherited his mother's loving nature rather than becoming a bit if shit like me" he went for another drink as I asked Eric "is that" he simply nodded only to then say "was your son's surname Grove by any chance" William nodded as Eric said "well I heard he's on route to becoming an A rank Vitality Knight whether that's true or not I don't know but it might be something" William began crying as he left while Eric himself had a small tear in his eye  **this whole mission it's bound to dredge up some unhappy memories for him at this stage all I can do is hope I'll be able to support him** we then went to our room to begin planning.

* * *

As we got in we spent a bit of time plotting all the ways we could get her out until he said "argh it's no use" he threw a bit of paper against the wall saying "no matter what we think up it'll only end up with an all out war between Isonmond and Cradenhaul" I held my head down more so because I couldn't help him until there was a knock at the door I drew Mephelephesto as Eric opened it slowly with an old man saying "young masters I believe your the men I'm looking for" I asked "who are you" he held up a broach that had the seal of the Oparis family on as he said "it concerns young Mistress Lucy" Eric upon hearing her name let the man in as he sat down on a free chair.

As he sat he said "Mistress Lucy said in likely find you here" I had a confused look as Eric said "I mentioned we were coming to get her you see" the old man told us though "I made sure to burn the letter once she read it so only me and her know"  **phew** the man said "forgive me I am Jervis West butler of the Oparis family and I've been requested to by Mistress Lucy to aid you" I nodded as he looked over our plans while Eric said "this is" I held his shoulder saying "I've got your back Meric" he smiled as me, him and Jervis began thinking up a plan.

Once we looked through everything I said "so let me get this straight you want to take her out for a ride late at night, have us jump in and abduct her while acting in a highway man like manner all so we can get her out of the country" Jervis nodded as I said "that is the most wacky plan ever let's do it" he chuckled as did Eric while he said "alright let's get everything in place" Jervis then left for a bit as he said "for the record Mistress Lucy has done nothing but dream of seeing you again since you left" Eric smiled wearily as we opened our bag and made more bandit like outfits  **wait property of M and E what does that oh man God** Eric said "what the twins did call dibs on you" I playfully hit his arm as he chuckled.

* * *

**Later that night**

As we stood behind a rock I waited for our chance to attack along with Eric  **ok so Jervis mentioned earlier that it would be marked with a red scarf on the door knob wait a minute** I saw the very same carriage as we waited till I said "now" we leapt out and stopped the carriage saying "roar fear us for we are fearsome bandits coming to bandit you"  **fucking hell I'm a shite actor** the girl who I could only assume was Lucy said "oh please don't hurt me" she squealed a bit as I said "pipe down and I'll let you live missy" I knocked the driver out as I said "your coming with us" Eric hopped in the carriage itself as I began driving us to the border.

**Eric's pov**

As I sat in the carriage Lucy asked "why should I trust that you won't kill me" I removed the mustache and wig saying "because I trust you Lucy" she had a surprised look as she said "Eric is that you" she sat next to me while Jervis sat on the other side as she said "you've grown so much taller and have you bulked up a bit" she ran her hands over my shoulders as I said "I have missed you so much Lucy" she smiled saying "as have I Eric" I looked at her seeing she was just as beautiful as the day I met her with her hair still being long and silver I out my hand over her shoulder he gently as we gazed at eachothers eyes "Eric" "Lucy" we leaned closer and closer to try and kiss till I said "get down" we all ducked as an arrow pierced the wall as Karou said "Zap's we've got company"  **how we couldn't have been busted right** I looked out too see it was a group of Watch officers as I said "shit they likely think we're actual bandits" I got up top as I said "Lucy stay down" she smiled as I said **_Strike from the Heaven's Zisbens Imperators_** __she then asked "what're you going to do" I said "bring the storm" I got onto the top of the carriage as Karou kept driving.

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

As we got pursued Eric made a few lightning bolts in order to scatter them as I said "so much for being in and out by Zap's" he said "you know what Axey next time we go out anywhere let's just keep it to going out for drinks" I laughed saying "you owe me the next round boyo" he laughed as we avoided arrows and people attempting to board the carriage I said to them "we've got no time for this" I pushed one dude off as I'm pretty sure he did the Wilhelm scream in the process **I understood that reference** we got closer and closer to the border as Eric said "just a bit further" we barged through a gate as one of the guards tried to stop us.

Once we got through I was met by an unexpected crowd as my harem members appeared on the other side of the border along with King Richard and Queen Veronica I asked "hey guys what's" at that moment a guard said "they abducted a girl" I singled for the girls to keep quiet as King Richard said "I can take these idiotic men into our custody" he grabbed me and Eric as he dragged us off  **wait where's Lucy and Jervis** I then saw them being cloaked by an invisibility spell from Ruby as we all left while King Richard asked "what the hell happened" once we got to a safe distance me and Eric explained everything as King Richard said "you idiot's you could have caused a war"  **if it comes down to it I'll take the punishment** however Richard said "well that's what a king would say but me myself I say good job saving your woman Eric as of for you Karou" he hit me on he head with a stick saying "that was for making Vivienne worry so much about you" I kept getting hit as we went to a carriage.

**A little while later at the Palace**

**Eric's pov**

Once Karou had gotten punished by king Richard and Jervis had received a quick medical examination I met Lucy on the battlements of the Palace as she said "it's more beautiful than what the tales said" I held her hands saying "to me there's only one thing that is more beautiful than the Palace" she held my hands as I gazed at her eyes while she did the same to mine "Lucy" "Eric" we then leaned closer and closer to eachother face's as I captured her lips in a kiss that she melded into I then felt our tounges clashing over and over as we took in one another's taste I felt her hands grip my shoulder slightly as we then parted to catch our breath Lucy then said "Eric I've waited so long for that" I held her cheek saying "you have no idea how much I've dreamt of this moment with you" I then hugged her tightly saying "I promise I won't ever leave you alone again" she wrapped her arms around me as I felt her hold me close  **I can't begin to thank**   **Karou enough for this**  as we hugged Lucy said "I love you Eric Grove" I said "and I love you Lucy Oparis" while I hugged her I noticed Zibens sitting over by the corner giving me the thumbs up while mouthing "nice one Eric" I gigled upon seeing what he did.

* * *

**Karou's pov**

I was sitting in my room yet again after being punished by all the girls for what me and Eric did  **I never thought Luna could get so mad at me but hey we saved Eric's girl and didn't trigger a war in the process so all's well that ends well** however at that moment Maria and Erina came in saying "um Karou" I asked "yeah what is it girls" they both hugged me as Maria said "we're sorry Karou" I hugged them both back saying "no it's my fault for making you girls worry" I then stood up saying "honestly it's good knowing all of you girls won't let me get away with anything" I had a smile until Maria and Erina nodded as they both pushed me to my bed.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

As they pushed me to the bed I asked "it seems two certain someone's are hungry" they both licked there lips as they removed my t-shirt with Erina saying "me likey" I ran my hands across the two of them as I said "are you two sure you want this" they both said in unison "yes we do" I asked them again "have you done this before" they both with their heads down said "no we haven't" I then took of both their dresses as I said "well I'll try to be gentle with you both" I then grabbed both their left breasts as I began massaging them with both the girls letting off little moans/meow's as I sped up Maria said "Karou I'm gonna" she moaned before she could finish her sentence as Erina said "I'm gonna" she moaned even louder as I saw that they both came a little down bellow.

Once they came a little I asked "so who wants the first shot" Erina looked at Maria saying "you have it Sister" I let go as she sat near the end of the bed while Maria said "I haven't done this before Karou so" I traced my fingers along her sides saying "I'll be as gentle as possible" once I got on top of her she nodded to give me the go ahead as I began thrusting into her body enough that she felt it but not enough leave her in total pain once she adjusted to my manhood being inside her I sped up a little as she let out moan after moan I had my fingers wrapped around hers just like an animal that had captured it's prey as I wispered "how's the little kitty doing" she blushed after moaning while I felt her tail near my leg she then cried out "Karou I'm gonna cum" she threw her head back in pleasure as I groped her breasts a little while also blowing her load.

Once she blew her load and I blew mine I let her fall back while seeing that Erina had been watching the whole thing I asked "so does the other kitty want her turn" she crawled up as I put my hand underneath her chin while she then pounced on me I felt as our tounges enter a dual I managed to turn her over saying "somebody's eager" she had a smile on her face as I massaged her left breast while running my tounge over her right only then thrusting into her body she flung her head back in pleasure as I kept up my movements as she said "Karou I Karou" she drooled a little as I got up saying "your holding out a lot Erina" I heard her say "it's difficult though with how rough your being" I heard her scream after a bit "Karou I'm gonna cum" she blew her load as I blew mine.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon's over**

* * *

I watched as the girls fell back into my bed while they both snuggled up to me as Maria said "Karou that felt so good" she nuzzled her head on my chest as Erina said "it seems you've now called dibs on us" I ran my hands through their hair as I eventually stopped just by their rear ends saying "just rest my little kitties" they fell asleep as I said "I'll watch over you both" I then stroked their heads a bit as they slept.

**A few more hours later**

After getting myself, Maria and Erina washed up I left to go see Eric as he asked "what were doing for so long" I said "training" I had a smirk as he laughed saying "ya dirty bastard" we then got to the tavern as he said "as promised" we sat down and made the orders as I asked "how's Lucy and Jervis" he told me "well Lucy insisted that she lives with me no surprise there and Jervis has agreed to work with the Royals something about how they actually acknowledge the existence of the servants" I smiled as our drinks arrived saying "here's to a loving relationship between you and Lucy" he said "and here's to always casuing mayhem" I laughed as me and him drank the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lucy Oparis  
> Age- 18  
> Gender- Female  
> Birthday- 12th April   
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 5'5 or 165cm  
> Weight- 62kg or 138lbs  
> Hair colour- Silver  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Divine Armament- None  
> Fun facts- She can play the piano (it was only because her Mother liked it that she tried to play it), she is scared of thunderstorms which his fairly ironic considering Eric's Armament, her dream is be Eric's bride, her and Eric hope to have two children one day, her Dad always nagged her to find a husband who'd make her forget about Eric, after meeting the girls she gets along really well with Vivienne and Emilia, her favourite food is the tea Jervis makes and she claims her favourite place is anywhere that has Eric in it.


	43. Chapter 43

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use and Divine Armaments/Art's_**

**Karou's pov**

**Two month's later**

With the rescue of Lucy now over and done with we'd all gotten back to our usual routines but on another note I was now a C rank Knight, Karla was a D rank while Eric had reached A rank and Rachel had now been promoted to a S rank Knight so that's good however today we were on a ship that had been privately hired by Vivienne's Dad as we were taking that promised holiday to Graven me and Eric however weren't having such a good time as we were suffering sea sickness right now I after vomiting overboard said "this is horrible" Eric did the same as he said "dude we're warriors this shouldn't" he stopped as he vomited some more with Emilia holding onto me saying "don't be sad Karou" Lucy grabbed Eric as she said "hang on my Love" the ship had sadly hit a small wave making us both vomit more.

After a long and arduous trip we finnaly docked as I said "land ahoy" once I got down I said "I love you solid ground" Vivienne however took a hold of my shoulder saying "your ok now Karou" I walked on while our luggage got picked up  **this really is a beautiful Kingdom** I looked about as I asked "hey Luna your from around here aren't you" she said "yeah I am but I don't know if my families alive" I held her hand saying "I'll keep you safe as always Luna" she pecked me on the cheek as I couldn't help but blush a little.

While we walked to the hotel a number of onlookers gathered to catch a glimpse of Vivienne while she said "smile" I tried smiling but it failed horrifically  **I can't handle this big a crowd** I felt a bead of sweat fall down my face until Vivienne grabbed my hand saying "it's going to be ok" my smile had returned to my face as I said "thanks Vivi" she smiled back only to then hug into me casuing the crowd to gasp  **why don't I take it a step further** I held my hand on her waist enough to support her but not enough to full on grope her as she said "it's only right you'd keep your hands on what's yours" I smirked while wispering "Vivienne Galisane there is children here" she laughed while we resumed walking.

* * *

**At the hotel**

Once I got through the door to the hotel Eric asked "what're we doing about room arrangements"  **oh crudimus prime** Vivienne though said "Karou, Eric and Andrew you three are sharing a room while us girls are having sharing one with each of us"  **she's up to something** Eric then asked "are you all sure that's what you want" Maria said "we all agreed on it the moment we left the port in Cradenhaul and well we would have told you but bleh" she imitated me and Eric being sea sick while we all headed to our rooms.

Once I'd gotten into the room I set my bags down while Eric said "now then" he clasped his hands and opened up his bag saying "drinks are on me"  **thank God Yuri didn't see what's in here** I grabbed some glasses on the table and began drinking with these two Andrew however said "I'm sorry I can't keep up with you two" I patted my anxious friends back and told him "Andrew you don't need to be overwhelming strong to win fights" I tapped his head saying "you've got way more use with that then what I do" Eric responded with "honestly it scares me whenever I consider the possiblites of your potential strategies" Andrew looked ready to cry saying "you guys are awesome" we hugged eachother and drank the day away  **ah I love it here.**

**Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse**

**No one's pov**

In old run down area stood two men one of which was wearing a crimson cloak while the other a black one the red one said to the black "it's time" the black one said "soon we shall save this nation from itself" they all began making their moves no one knew what they meant but what is known is that this trip is about to get real ugly.

 


End file.
